


SiN

by Black_Dog (Xilianr)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood and Gore, Demon Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Ghost Sex, Gore, Graphic Description, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Incubus Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Light Angst, M/M, Minimal Reader-Insert, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Romance, Triggers, Vore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-01-26 11:59:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 54,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12556900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xilianr/pseuds/Black_Dog
Summary: This is not a story of redemption. There is no salvation here.This is a story of love, boundless and unending. Here there will be falling in love and...Falling from grace.A Halloween story that was only supposed to be a short little thing, but completely got away from me.





	1. Saltwater Taffy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a love story that centers on an incubus that has fallen for a human. Levi is not nice, he does not dislike being a demon, he is happy to kill to survive. There is no "saving" him.
> 
> This chapter has some really graphic gore with non-con elements and technically vore. (Getting sexed to death and eaten is not normally consensual, after all). There is graphic sex, then graphic violence, with no buffer. It is my attempt at a horror element. If you are going to get triggered by such things please skip this chapter, we get fluffier after this.

The rain was falling in a torrential downpour. Had he not seen her umbrella by the door as he left her, he would have worried about her in this weather. Knowing her though she was more than likely skipping along enjoying the surprisingly warm breeze with the heavy rain. He wondered if he should take a spot by the window to wait and maybe catch her playing in the fast growing puddles. He looked up to the clock over the bar and gave a soft tut. She was going to be late. He was sure she was working today but at this rate he would have to start his night before seeing her.

Scanning the bar Levi could already see a few good marks. There was a young woman that was nursing a third drink while looking longingly after ever man that entered. Levi disliked taking the shy ones, though. He felt the world needed more of the meek little lions walking as lambs. There was one guy, he had yet to take his eyes off Levi, clearly undressing him with his eyes. Tempting, taking one so smug fed Levi's sense of humor. Levi’s favored choice however, was a business woman fidgeting with her all too shiny wedding band as she stole glances at him. Betrayal was not something Levi liked leaving unpunished.

He could not wait much longer for his favorite waitress to come in, these options had shelf lives after all. The mirror behind the bar gave him an opportunity to primp a little more while he stalled to give her one last moment to let him steal a glimpse of her before work. His fitted three piece suit was neatly pressed, slate blue pinstripes on his shirt matching his eyes perfectly. He adjusted a few of the stray hairs that had come loose of his slicked and tied back undercut. He looked executive chic, with a bored expression that he would only change once he was working. 

The blank mask he wore now would be swapped out to whatever option best fit his seduction of the moment. He could run a spectrum from cute with a boyish grin to stern authoritarian. Personally he preferred to utilize a wry smirk and sharp tongue for flirting but mostly people were put off by his genuine self. The last time he had flirted with actual personal interest was a long forgotten memory.

As the older of his two female options returned to the bar, he watched her flag down the bartender with a now naked left hand. When a new drink appeared before him, Levi knew his night had begun whether he liked it or not. He joined her at her end of the bar, only to get immediately annoyed with her irritating personality.

Transitioning her from her painfully bad flirtations to his being available for hire was easy with his considerably seasoned skill. After prices were whispered in her ear with a clarification on needing cash to be payed upfront he waited to see if her interests would hold. As the total needed to gain his company didn't bat her eye he took an evaluation of how to best earn her full investment. He was hardly cheap and that meant he felt obligated to play the right roll for them.

He easily sussed out that she wanted to be the dominant in their escapade, that was obvious from her behavior. He was not naturally submissive but he had mastered playing which ever part was needed. Timid touches and subtle advances were more than enough to seal the deal. He simply set up her taking him and let her do the rest.

She left him a moment to withdraw the required funds and returned to him staring at a mess of a woman entering the bar. Over twenty minutes late and drenched through? What had happened? A flicker of concern at the disheveled waitress was all he could risk. Despite the arrival of the one he was hoping to see he could not let himself get distracted him from his work obligation. He quickly hid his concern under one of his well worn masks. He could do nothing for his girl right now.

Leading his first date of the evening to the hotel elevators, Levi kept them to a slow meander. The mark was a little tipsy and needed to use him to balance as they walked. He had offered his arm with the classic posture of the proper gentleman. She took it but seemed a little annoyed until he dropped his shoulders into a more subdued posture. Levi used the opportunity presented by the slow progress to see if he could over hear what had befallen his favorite girl.

Marco, the concierge at the front desk, was one that Levi knew to be exceptionally attentive. He was pleased to see the young man had already sourced a few towels for the half drown server. Walking by her, Levi wanted more than anything to stop, wrap her up in a large towel and dry her off while holding her tightly in his arms. The client on his arm would no doubt take offense at being ignored though. The look the adulteress was giving his waitress was not so friendly even without his taking any pause.

The sound of slipping heels was all the warning Levi had as the young waitress' shoes lost traction and she started to fall backwards, hard impact on the tiles a harsh guarantee. He moved without even thinking.

His client was abandoned to catch the one that he meant to make his. His arms were around her, catching her under the legs and shoulder to keep her from any impact. He went to his knees with the inertia of her toppling, trying to keep even her lovely hips from harm. Her drenched form was instantly soaking his chest and sleeves but he felt no concern over it. He was busy searching her beautiful eyes for any sign of distress.

"Thank you so much... sir. I... Oh no! You're coat! I’ve soaked you through too now! I'm so sorry sir!"

Levi gave her a simpering smirk. She was adorable in her concern over his neatness. He adored her for being so considerate of others. She was always being such a good girl. He couldn't help but tease her a little.

"Oh? Just because I was a little sweet to you, you're worried I'll melt? I'm not *actually* made of sugar." He seasoned the words with a slight purr making them a little more flirtatious.

She dropped her eyes and the coyness of her dropping eyes was subtle but still gave away her reaction to him. He loved it but he wanted more. He leaned into her more, his lips brushing against her ear.

"Here, give a lick, you'll see." He whispered while tilting his head slightly to offer the perfect angle for her to lick his neck. The hot flutter of her breath on his skin was nearly too much. When she took in a breath to speak he stopped his toying before she could. He was never going to do to her what he needed to do over the next hour.

Standing swiftly and setting her to right, he wrapped her in the towel offered by the freckled concierge. He had no hope of hiding his pleased expression as he took in her thoroughly flustered appearance. Absolutely perfect. How he wished he could simply take the night off to play with her.

"Maybe next time my lovely." He gave a final playful wink and returned to his latest conquest. She was looking at him with stern annoyance. He knew better than to leave a customer but he had acted before thinking. Once his girl was in his arms, even as a half drown mess, he forgot anyone else existed.

The scathingly jealous gaze resting on his waitress was unforgivable. It took more control than he liked to keep from scolding his client. He caught the business woman's chin and turned her to look at him. His own dominant personality sparked at the momentary clashing of wills when their eyes met. Taking back up the roll of subservient toy he shifted his gaze. Dropping his chin and giving his best apologetic doe eyes he corrected his error.

"Sorry Gorgeous. I couldn't just let a lady fall on this tile. I'll make it up to you, for being so patient with me?" He gave a soft bite to his bottom lip, face dripping with pensive guilt.

"I'll see to it you do." She was curt as she turned and led the way to the elevator as if she had any idea where he was taking her.

Her overbearing attitude was sicking to him, not that he would show it. He just played into her wants with all the skill that years of practice gave. He was able to keep from needing to openly touch the bossy cow until they were in the elevator. He wanted to be vulgar as little as possible in front of his girl.

As the doors closed some deep kissing initiated by her made it difficult for him to press the button for the fourteenth floor and start their assent. Once the doors opened to their floor he was able to lead her down the hall to door fourteen thirty-six. Her being busy kissing along his neck and grinding on his thigh kept her from noticing his simply opening the door without use of a key card.

Upon entry Levi immediately started stripping out of his damp coat and vest, leaving them hung up to start to dry. He would completely dry them before returning to the bar. One should never try selling themselves while looking unkempt. Undoing his tie he placed it neatly on the dresser across from the bed. He slowed down taking off the items to give her time to take off a few of her layers.

As he undid the top two buttons of his shirt he got to the business end of the matter. "I hate to come off as untrusting but I'm afraid I need the full sum now? That’s what we agreed after all?” His words and tone kept to his roll but his features got away from him. Her eyebrows raised slightly as she took in his blank expression.

He caught his slip and turned up the subservient charm that had earned him the company in the room. Removing his shirt he softened his posture once more, dropping his shoulders to a less confident pose. "Please? I also want to give you a hundred off, since you were so benevolent downstairs." That was enough to rekindle her interest.

She hastily sat on the bed to extract her wallet from her purse. Opening the large pouch for the requisite bills had the earlier hidden wedding band hit the floor and roll to Levi's feet. Sensing the wrong reaction would send her fleeing the room Levi went smoothly to his knees to pick up the cold metal band.

He crawled sensually forward the meter needed to place his bare chest between her legs. He tucked the escaped ring into the pocket it had fallen from without looking up to her face. He kept his eyes downturned as he unzipped her skirt and pulled off the garment along with her tights.

He left her panties in place as he took the offered currency from her now somewhat hesitant fingers. He still did not look at her face or raise his chin as he turned to place the money in his wallet. He undid his belt and in liquid grace stripped out of even his boxers. He stood completely nude before her.

Pulling off the bind, he let the dark vail of hair fall into his eyes, giving the final nudge. One arm across his chest holding himself in a half hug was a play on one much less secure in themselves than he actually was. With his lowered gaze and shorter height the practiced posture made him seem so innocent. Despite his obvious toned muscle, and actual inhuman strength, he looked almost fragile. If he had read her right, it would be all she needed to feel comfortable in the act again. "Don't you want me?"

Levi turned up his wanton eyes without lifting his chin. He opened his mouth ever so slightly to let his bottom lip seem even more vulnerable as he took in a timid breath. He was the epitome of her ideal; vulnerable and sweet, with sex and need just under the surface. Peering out ever so slightly from under his hair he could see he once again had her.

The purse was tossed on the floor with her blouse and bra in moments. She pulled off her panties and tossed them to the pile of her clothing with an exaggerated flourish that he imagined was meant to entice him. She pushed back more onto the bed and lifted her hand in beckoning. He reached to take the condom packet off his folded slacks when she interrupted him.

"Is it more if you stay bare?" He glanced into the reflection in the picture frame and caught her meek expression from the question.

"Normally, yes. For you though, I won't charge. It feels better for me as well." He had no reason to use the protection really, it was more a posturing for the client. What he was had no chance of contracting anything and pregnancy was not going to be an issue either. He waited until the adulteress’ confident mask was back in place to turn and slowly crawl up from the foot of the bed to her. He was going to enjoy ripping away her mask in the end. Ones like this were always the most satisfying.

He had yet to get hard but he would get there easily enough. He was certain a little foreplay would be needed on her end as well. At this point the haggling was all over. Once here they were his to play with as a cat did with a mouse. The money did not really matter after all, it was just icing to his taking what he actually needed to live.

He started his journey up her skin at her ankle with a light kiss. He trailed his lips up her soft calf until he reached her knee. He first kissed the crown of her knee then dropped to the inside to place a second kiss. He rolled the heel of his palm on the muscles of her thigh as he circled the sensitive nerves just above her calf with his tongue. She shifted a little to the sensation, offering him a little more room between her legs. He used his tongue to paint a wet stripe up her inner thigh until he reached the area he knew she wanted him to explore.

He breathed in the smell of her sex and could not help but have his mouth water. She was already wet and eager for him with only the tiniest effort. He thought better of just rushing to the end though. Savoring these occasions was only decent of him. After this no one would ever have her again, after all.

He licked up along her folds, lapping lightly at the building wetness. He hummed softly at the unique flavor. No two ever tasted the same and he felt obligated to enjoy them for it. He took his lips languidly up to her clit and kissed her sweetly. Her moan was deep and breathy, music to his ears. He slid a finger inside her as he continued to suck and lick her.

Looking up her body, he studied her reaction to his altering of his rhythms. She reached down to try and tangle one of her hands in his hair. Not wanting her to muss his hair, he took the hand in his. He ran their interlocking fingers up her stomach and to her breast. He started her helping him fondle one of her nipples so he could massage the other. The soft massaging of her breasts pulled her attention away from touching him easily enough.

Once both her hands were busy on her own body he focused once more on playing with his tempo. Once he found the one he liked best he pulled his fingers free of her. Sucking the juices of his digits he smirked as he planned the rest of the encounter.

He was up on his knees looking down to her exposed body. She was spread open for him looking at him with such want. He stroked his length and wondered at what point he would most enjoy shattering her sense of control.

"You still want me... Bare?" He used a timid tone, deciding to take her slowly from her desires into his own.

"Yes. Now." Her command was clear. He had intended to act, not tease her more, even without her being demanding. He positioned himself at her opening and took in an exaggeratedly sharp breath.

"So hot." He added a hint of whine to his statement to soften his driving his hips forward.

He always tried to take his time here, the first thrust was always the best. He wanted to experience every second of it. When she took in a breath to say something that would no doubt distract from what he was doing Levi let his lie momentarily fall. He clamped his hand over her mouth and closed his eyes as he slowly entered her. Her muffled protests were short lived as he removed his hand once he was fully inside her.

"Sorry, I'm sorry, I just wanted to enter you without talking. It's the best part, entering a beautiful woman for the first time." His words were silky in his throat. "Silence pairs best with it, I've found." Rolling his hips he moved inside her, making her eyes close in pleasure.

"Sorry if I was rough." He pulled out slowly until he was nearly free. He bit his lip, tilting his head to the side. He pushed his expression even more toward coy before initiating the subtle sift in power. He pulled out and rubbed the head of his cock around her, slowly circling her opening. "Can you forgive me?" He asked while sporting a puppy dog pout. Her hungry eyes told him he still had her completely hooked.

"Get. In. Me." She was looking at him with eagerness. He pushed back into her, hips meeting hips faster this time. He was going to have trouble holding back much longer. At this rate he would not be able to bring her before he lost patience. Not that it bothered him really, he just felt it was polite to give them what they came for first. Give them one last high before he collected what he was there for.

He started on a steady rhythm of pushing slow and pulling fast. She seemed to enjoy it most and that was the point. He could feel the heat growing in her like a cup filling with hot water. Each thrust was building the pressure inside her.

She pushed up onto her elbows and seemed to be trying to take control of the pace, moving her hips to meet his at awkward points. He tried to figure out what her goal was with the chaotic movements but it was beyond him. She even seemed put off by her mistimed efforts. The staggering of her movements was causing her lust to falter as well.

Frustrated by her inability to let the professional set the pace, he snapped. He caught her wrists and trapped them over her head. She gave a glare at his assertion over her but he ignored it. He once again had them moving together, her pleasure rising with each pump of his hips. She abandoned her interest in controlling the pace and started to openly enjoy his commanding the situation.

The warming glow finally hit her skin and it was too much for him. He closed his eyes and let his body set the speed. He was driving his hips into her as she started to tremble under him. Her orgasm was sudden and seemed to surprise her. She started to say something but Levi was done with his subservient ploy. He released her arms to smash one hand over her mouth, the other going down her body to fondle her. Her surprise in his sudden dominance over her was met with wide eyes but she was enjoying it too much to care. She grabbed at the head board to help accommodate Levi’s forceful thrusts.

He rolled her sensitive bud between his fingers with exceptional skill. She had closed her eyes but he could tell she was already close to coming again. This time he would allow himself release as well. He let the frantic slam of his hips into her build his own climax. Her silky depths pulled on him as he pushed deeper. As he was on the verge he held on the moment more he needed to push her over ahead of him. As her depths clamped down, tightly pulsing around him, he let his restraint go and came inside her. She was moaning as he spilt scaling hot for her. His body was surging as the pleasures of the one was elongating the end for the other. He relished sharing this with her, her last hurrah.

He allowed himself a moment to catch his breath, collapsing fully on her. His body was buzzing in anticipation of the finale, hunger spurring him into continuing. She was panting under his hand, relaxing under his significant weight. She tapped his hand over her mouth, implying she wanted it off. He smirked. He had already decided he did not care to hear her beg. It was for the best he not remove his hand at this stage.

She seemed to understand he was not going to remove his hand and started to shift around under him. She used her body to try and get from under him. She was pushing with her legs and arms but his not helping in the matter made it obvious she could not move him.

This time she also managed to have a better balance to her motion and the bucks of hip only left them both entangled again. Still being inside her, the twists of her hips when pinned back in place by his was beginning to feel exceptional once more. She stopped trying to get him off her and started trying to get him deeper after only a moment of struggling. This time he would not be pushing her over the edge, however. Anticipation had him losing his mask, he did not take up his emotionless disguise either. Closing his eyes tightly, he let his utter joy spread to a true and real smile.

At times he would hate that the only people that ever saw him truly smile any more were going to die. He hated that there was no one in his life now that witnessed him feel absolute happiness that did not inevitably leave him alone in enjoying it. He intended to change that soon. He would finally have his girl, let her see him truly smile for her. 

The woman beneath him was so close that he had to stop or risk needing to start the process all over again. He slowed his movements and stilled her with his free hand. Once he was settled motionless inside her, he opened his eyes to her confused expression. The whites of his eyes had gone black and the slate grey with a hint of blue was now blue flame swirling with stormy smoke. Seeing his genuine smile, combined with his real eyes had her instinctively terrified. Her hands started clawing at his arm, trying to free her mouth from his grip, to no avail. Even if he were to uncover her mouth no one was going to hear her cries.

He had pulled her into a pocket of time. He could hold her here for hours or days and all that would pass was the sacrificed time. He had craved away an hour of life and it would hold easily. He sometimes wondered if he was strong enough he could hide forever in such a spell. He had never had cause to try and this creature was nothing he cared to explore such things with.

Using the hand that had halted her motions he brought his wrist to his mouth. He bit down and ripped open a wound with ease. Dark blood started to trickle and spatter onto her bare skin. He allowed the inky black liquid to continue to drip onto her stomach until enough had pooled for him to start writing along her skin. The symbols were binding her essence, soul, and the sin of her flesh into one energy. This was the final step for making her the substantial meal he needed.

As he scrawled the last sigil he began his thrusts anew. This would be different from before. Now the magic binding her crackled to life and began glowing in its filling with energy as the bespellment bound her. Each time she moaned despite herself she was getting weaker. As he kept rocking into her she was getting less and less responsive. The lust had her reacting to him with all she had left of her, even as the life drained from her. He wondered only a moment if she hated how good it felt or if she had no idea what the inevitable end of this was? When the binding marks reached a burning red he released his hand from her mouth.

She was gasping then sputtering as blood started to trickle from her mouth. Blood was leaking from every glowing symbol he had drawn. He let his eyes close and kept the rhythmic thrusts to his preference. He felt her now fragile body shudder and flutter under him. Her final release was apparent as the sigils flared blindingly bright. The spell collapsed in a wash of thunderous lust, the sensation ripping through Levi as well. Bowing his back and giving a silent cry from the overwhelming feeling, Levi lost himself a second time. As her body fell to pieces he was spasming his climax into her ruin.

The mess of red before him no longer even looked like a person. He reached into the seeping cave of what had been her chest and removed, from the spot formally containing her heart, a small saltwater taffy. As was always the case the wrapper was free of any of the gore that should have stained it. Levi unwrapped the immaculate treat and popped it into his mouth. He moaned as the one of a kind flavor coated his tongue. He chewed the rich candy as slowly as his hunger would allow. As the glowing heat of power and life rolled down his throat he was only vaguely aware of his magic consuming the flesh around him. The meat was a treat eaten by some of his brethren but he found letting his magic dissolve it was cleaner and just as filling.

Levi climbed from the bed that was now cleaner than when he entered. His magic had wiped away any sign the bed had ever been used. Before going to take a shower, Levi remade the bed and collected the woman’s belongings. Taking a shower was unnecessary really, the magic left him just as clean as the room. He still felt he needed to take a shower afterwards. It was a habit from when he was younger and not so skilled at cleaning up the aftermath of eating.

Standing in the steaming water Levi had his mind wander to the woman he intended to make his. Once changed, her magic would also manifest her prey into an edible item. He wondered what sort of treat would be crafted for her. She enjoyed any number of foods and Levi had never asked the one that made him if there was any rhyme or reason to the item produced by the magic.

He had only ever asked one other what it was they pulled from their prey's chest. Only with his most trusted friend had he ever been willing to ask something so personal. His best friend had said it was a rock candy. His favorite treat as a child. Levi had never asked what he did with the flesh. Now, over a hundred years since he had seen him last, Levi wished he had asked.

 

 

He adjusted now dry sleeves of his coat back to order. Only an hour had passed even though it had taken notably longer with cleaning up and setting the room back to right.

Levi returned to the bar, going right back to his favorite table. This spot gave him a clear view of the room and an angle to catch the reflection of the lobby. He had yet to have any other Fallen come into his territory but one could never be too careful.

This had been his preferred hunting ground ever since his charge had moved to the area. She had come to town with a job lined up but after only six months the company had promoted a new boss that swiftly reduced her hours and in classic sexist prose gave the hours to a man that he hired on despite it being overstaffing.

The best way to deal with the slight, in Levi's opinion, he been to send his friends over to the location. The wrath eating Eren had been all to eager to go in with his sweetheart the envy eating Mikasa. Levi had considered asking Erwin and Mike but worried the older Divines might get distracted in the feast, accidentally harm his girl.

It had been hard keeping her from quitting as the place started to fill with jealous infighting that all too often escalated into shouting matches. The first time a physical fight broke out Levi had nearly needed to intervene to keep his kind hearted love from getting in the middle. She had stepped back at the last moment and let them go at it instead.

Eren had mentioned that (F/N) was not very easily swayed and made the chaos all the more fun. Mikasa had noticed a similar resilience in the young woman Levi adored. The final push had been easy with Eren and Mikasa kicking the rilled up hornets nest on one of her days off. Levi had stayed home with her that day just to be able to read the texts of the coming disaster over her shoulder.

The first domino to fall had been so perfect, Levi could only be proud of the youngsters for picking it. The secretary of the chauvinist pig boss only needed the smallest nudge to start the email powered snowball of destruction down the hill. A perfectly worded letter of resignation was sent out to the whole building, calling out everyone by act but no one by name. The weeks of building up a competitive and combative energy only allowed the vague taunt to be taken as personal provocation be those in the office.

As the finger pointing and blame hurling reached its boiling point, Eren tipped the scale from building up havoc to divisive downfall. Disagreements that had become yelling matches had gone on to become brawls. The focused brawls spilled out into random assaults until the whole of the office was smashing fists in a turmoil no one could contain. People started wanting to destroy each other, hits aimed to knock loose teeth, bust open lips, break noses. Eren's then nudging the focus from person to the company was poetry to Levi's ears.

When the first picture text arrived showing a copy machine on fire, neither Levi nor (F/N) could be sure it was anything more than a meme. When the text to go to a news feed arrived Levi could hardly contain his excitement. The building was in flames, the workers being removed by police. The parent company issued a statement that the branch was to be closed without reopening. All workers found to not be involved in the event would be compensated for the sudden lose of employment. His girl was free and was given a hearty severance to boot.

She had been out of work only a week when he had whispered in her ear to check out the near by hotel for work. It was easy to make her stand out from the other applicants and her own exceptional qualities clinched it. In his own opinion no one was even close to as good for the job as her, but he was not going to leave it to chance. He wanted her where he was.

He had decided it was time to see if she wanted him like he wanted her. She was old enough, strong enough now that he could take her. He had no intention of taking her by force though. He was no Hades and her playing the part of Persephone was nothing he wanted. He hoped to have her pick him, pick eternity as a Fallen like him. There was a resilience in her that made him certain she would thrive as a Fallen. The others all agreed that she would be a fun addition to their pieced together family. 

Watching her now it made his heart swell. She was playfully batting at her coworker, Jean, as he scooped up his table’s order after hip checking her out of his way. The two of them got along even if she seemed to spend most of the time keeping his ego in check. She had only been working in the hotel for two weeks and Levi mostly avoided hunting on her shifts but he looked forward to seeing more of her. If everything went to plan, she would soon be seeing a lot of him.


	2. Cinnamon Red Hots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few trigger warnings here: graphic ghost sex, minor childhood trauma, mentions of self harm.

Levi tapped his finger on his bottom lip, watching her. He had found all he needed in time to leave when she did. He had slid into his shade form and followed her. As he had for years, he simply acted as her shadow. Now sitting on her bed with her, he wanted to have a little fun.

‘Please, please, please...' the chant went on in his head. He had found more than enough to eat, now he simply hoped for a treat for them both. She was just laying in her bed, reading. She was on her stomach, propped up on her elbows, legs crossed at her ankles. Sliding over her like a blanket was easy like this. He tickled along her skin, tried to get her to roll, shift, open her legs just a bit more. She adjusted her hip a little at his prodding but not in a way that would assist him.

"Tch." The annoyance slipped out without his meaning. As a shade speaking was not the same, impossible to hear with the ear. The heart, or perhaps it was the soul, could only hear if the listener was open. She looked up from her book, searching for the source of a sound. She always seemed to hear him, her subconscious maybe even listening for him.

Levi closed his fists in impatience and looked to see where she was in her book. A page and a half more then a new chapter would be starting. A break at that point was reasonable. A little bit of relaxing, enjoying her body, it would be nice. She would be fine with his interruption.

"Please, please, please..." now he whispered along her neck as he pressed along her back. He rubbed along her hips with his ghostly hands. "Just a little wider, just a tiny bit more." She shifted a little, ankles uncrossing, legs spread only a little. Levi smirked at how she would always seem to be eager for his ethereal touch. Even without consciously hearing him she would do as he requested.

Shades had no boundaries, as it were. Barriers like clothing or doors were irrelevant. He could interact with them when strong enough, if he chose, but he could slip past without effort. He bit his lip trying to hold back his eagerness as he pushed a finger just inside her, his thumb used to tease her more sensitive folds. She took in a breath, her eyes still on the last page he meant to let her read. He was slow, coaxing her to join his mood. He pushed in more, watching her expression for any protest of his solicitation. He watched her profile as she read, increasing his rhythm as her eyes went lower on the page. As she reached the final lines he slid in a second finger. She took in a sharp breath before giving a soft hum of enjoyment.

As the bookmark was placed between the pages she rolled her muscles, stretching her back and wiggling her hips. Levi had his head thrown back at the feel of her tightening around his fingers. He pulled his digits free and watched her roll onto her back. She pulled off her panties, laying herself open in only her oversized night shirt. The view before him was one he treasured. He drank her in as if for the first time even though he had seen her more times than he could count.

As her fingers started playing with herself, he added his own to mix in her efforts. She would feel him only as a slight pressure more, a whispered echo to her own fingers. He would feel her perfectly though. He slipped his digits back inside her, earning him a rapturous moan. He loved watching her move to the feel of him. It was too temping to start enjoying her now. He settled between her legs, and lined himself with her core just below where their paired fingers played.

Entering her with his length, he smirked as she took in a breath. He would only feel like a minor trill to her depths. She would explain it away as a simple body sensitivity where the unconscious tightening of her own muscles made the sensations in her. He began rocking into her and whined softly into her neck. He could never get enough of her.

She was so tight. She was wet, but not yet ready for his flesh and bone body to take her, not without harming her. As a shade he could enjoy the feel of her being too tight and warming to the pleasure he gave her. He loved doing just that. Each thrust of his hip stoking her to fruition.

In return she teased him to near frenzy. She sparked in him every manner of hunger. The lust blooming under her skin was like the baking of a sweet treat. As she warmed the aroma grew stronger, filling his senses more and more. At first hardly noticeable, but slowly the scent would overpower all else, making the mouth water in anticipation. He would start to feel so famished as they went that no matter how full he was at the start, by the end he was starved for only her.

The heated buzz of her skin told him she was ready to give him what he hoped for. He loved this part, enjoyed ever aspect of it. Her own focus was on the pleasure her body was feeling, fingers set to a steady pace. He moved inside her, pushing in and out at a matching speed. Her eyes were closed but even open she would not have been able to see his smile. His rare, true smile.

He let his own power surface in him. As a creature that thrived on lust more than any other of the sins, he could consume it in any number of ways. With her, for her safety, he was always sure to use a little of his own energy to shield her. He guarded her soul as he sucked and lapped at the pooling lust within her.

Every place he touched her as a shade could absorb the warm desire and feed him the energy of it. He had never been fed on for his own lust so he only had the second hand retelling of the experience. Others has compared it to his kissing them at every touch. A sort of warm soft pressing that slightly pulled, sucked at the skin.

As she was rippling with the fullness of the sexual energies he hungered for, he let his mouth brush along her cheek to her parted lips. Her soft pants and moans were exquisite to his ears. Stealing a taste of her, he licked her bottom lip. He wanted nothing more than to nip and nibble along her neck but as a shade the act was different. He could never leave the marks he wanted and the tease of pantomiming the gesture only left him frustrated in the visual’s absence.

She was rocking her hips as he pushed faster for her. She slid her fingers inside herself and Levi gasped with the sensation. He was no more substantial than smoke so she had no sense of what she was brushing with each push into her own wetness. For him it was better than being stroked in his flesh. She was caressing his every nerve and the heat of lust seeping into him was intoxicatingly rich.

The act of consuming lust like this was somewhere between drinking and breathing. It was some how thick and substantial as it seemed to trickle down the throat. As contrast there was a crisp and refreshing lightness to it like a breath of first winter's air. Like with eating of any sort, her flavor was one of a kind. She was sweet with a spicy cleanness and a rich texture that made him think of the perfect wintertime drink.

He let his hunger pull and suck along all of her that he touched. He pulsed with her fingers inside her. The two of them fast approaching release. He stayed deep in her as he swallowed her down. No doubt it was the feeling of him pumping and still sucking her depths that made her throw back her head in ecstasy. He kept rolling into her, ghostly hands gripping at her thighs, nearly drowning in her overflowing want.

Lust spilled from her with each strum of her hand. He could not last much longer with this. Hanging on with white knuckled resolve he waited to feel her reach her crest with him. She let out a soft cry as he felt her shuddering around him. He plunged one last time into her and his own orgasm take him. Twitching and pulsing inside her, his absence of form did not prevent a spill of his energy from pooling in her instead of his seed. He was as exhausted as her as he let his shadow of self collapse on top of her.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." She was whispering as her body stilled from its involuntary trembling. How she could find a way to make him want her at every turn was beyond him. He was nothing more than a figment of imagination to her, but she still thanked him. He watched as she cleaned up, settling back into her bed to sleep. He rested his arm over her as she nestled into her covers.

She had saved him, given him sustenance when he had lost all interest in existing. Every time he fed from her he felt a little more for her. Eventually he had fallen for her. She was his everything now. He could hardly humor the notion that he might ever need to stop. Time would take her if he did not act soon. She was so strong now she would have the best chance of being like him.

A simple mistake could rob a Fallen of its power and flesh and as a shade a weak soul might succumb to becoming nothing more than a hungry ghost. An afterlife as a mindless shit eater was not the future he wanted to give her. He could suffer any lose but watching that.

As a jaded Fallen he had faded and lost his form, getting trapped as a shade. He was miserable from his actions that had brought on this self induced punishment. He had simply allowed everything to drift away from him as he stopped eating entirely. He was hoping to forget everything, stop feeling anything. It failed. He still felt the guilt, the self loathing. He had wandered for years and at a point he had stopped fading away. He hit his rock bottom and yet he was miles above the hollowed out hungry ghost he had hoped to become.

It was while on this endless wandering that he had stubbled across her. When he first entered the house, he could feel the lingering wrath in the air. It was rage, uncontrolled, but not to the worst of extremes. It was no doubt an unpleasant situation but not dangerous as he had ever thought of it. This was a fog of wrath, not the kind to breed physical violence. This wrath was strange though. It was thicker and charged in a way that was not the same as most wrath of this kind. That was when he heard the crying.

 The soft sobs led him to a seven year old girl sitting in the hall outside her own closed bedroom door. To the right the door of her parents bedroom was near by, but closed, keeping them from hearing her. To the left a bedroom was playing music softly, masking any sound that would alert the older sister to her little siblings pain. The tiny ball was gritting her teeth and shaking in sorrow.

“Tch. Just knock on a door brat. Get up. The wrath is fading, whatever shit storm made it has passed. They will help you now, idiot." The girl stopped sobbing. She scrunched shut her eyes as if trying to fight down her own pain. Breath calming to a steady pace as the ragged hitches were brought under control. She had heard him? Nothing had heard him in years.

"I can't bother them. I can't burden them. I'm a big girl. They are sleeping. So tired. If I wake them, they will be so angry. All that rage will be back in a flash." She was rocking, legs  hugged tightly to her chest. "I can't. I can't. I'm alone, all alone. I can't do this. Help me. Help, please. Someone. Help me." The tears erupted anew and her form was racked in sobs, no longer choked down to near silent.

Surely this would be heard. No doubt one of the loving family members would hear her now and come out to her. No one stirred in the rooms. Silence answered her pleas. He looked down at her breaking heart and sighed. He slid around her and held her as tight as he could. As this weakened of a shade he was nothing more than a void in the lingering wrath.

Her crying stopped, her face pressing slightly to the phantom of his shoulder and she started to calm again. It hurt his heart that this child was so hungry for comfort that she could feel him so clearly. He hushed her, stroking her hair, rocking with her softly. He marveled at the way she seemed to sense him so clearly. Nothing had noticed him in so long that he had become accustomed to the isolation and loneliness that it bred.

As she started to fall asleep in the hall, in his ethereal arms, he tried to lift her as he could have once. He let out a tut at only managing to stir a few loose hairs of her ponytail. He instead turned his intent on getting her to stand and climb into her own bed. A tug on her arm moved her with ease. 

After prodding her to her bed she flopped in the nest of stuffed toys and pillows. The wall she had made to hold her moved something in Levi. He joined her in her bed, filling the gap between her and the plush shield at her back. She turned to him and rested her cheek on his shadow chest. He held her out of instinct, even as she relaxed he was unsure why he was staying. He began humming softly and felt her calming even more with it.

"Thank you. Thank you for... being." She drifted off to sleep after that. He watched her with a curiosity that he had never felt before. Was it because she had heard him that he was staying? Some strange gravity had him trapped there watching her sleep.

Weak as he was he took what he could of the lingering wrath. It was the wrong sin for him to really gain much from it. Gluttony would have been preferable over wrath but any sin could provide some energy for ones as strong as him. She was so open to him he could have simply taken over her body. Had a different Fallen found her, one with more interest, they could have possessed her easily. He hated every part of a possession. It felt gross to him, being in them in that way. 

Fallen that possessed their prey normally fell into specific schools. He knew the demons that ate envy or greed thought it was best to take over a vessel and corrode it from the core out. The ones that consumed sloth also had a tendency to possess their food if they were trying to shake free too early. It was the ones like him that fed on lust or pride that wanted to be outside them. Coaxing them like a stubborn fire but letting them act on their own volitions made for a better meal. Wrath or gluttony eaters were known to knock over the first domino and stepping back to watch the havoc with minimal influence from them. The boon from the unique styles of cultivation led to the most sizable meals of the heartiest quality.

Levi could find a spark of lust in any heart that was looking for love. So easily was romance twisted into carnal passion that the last nudge to lust was like falling. It was especially easy in teens. However a child this young still felt too innocent to use like that, in his opinion. He knew not every passerby would overlook the potential meal this child could be.

Staying was only a half thought whim. He was only intending to stay until morning, but as dawn came he had no plan to leave. He decided to linger, inadvertently deterring others by mere presence. Gradually the notion of protecting her had taken roost in him without his even noticing. He still looked back for what made him stay for her when he had left countless others to their fates. He could never find a reason. He had just needed to do it. Eventually he realized he needed to be more if he meant to protect her long term. 

He had found that it was the volatile temper of her father that filled the home with wrath charged rage on the regular. The man seemed to have a real problem with his anger constantly getting the better of him yet he never let it built into anything physical. With no other Fallen generating the meal Levi felt it was reasonable he take the sustenance for himself. Waste not want not and all that. At first he thought he was staying for the easy meal but he still did not leave even once he was strong enough to take a fleshed form once again. He just could not fathom leaving her.

The girl had grown up under his watchful guard. It had not been lost on him when she began to bloom into a beautiful souled woman. While he had been there to see her go from scrappy child on to vulnerable preteen then to emotional train wreak of a teen, he also caught her assent into a strong young woman. He had valiantly waited until she was eighteen to start feeding directly on her lust. 

He intentionally stayed with her after that. He found he had no interest in anything except her. He was surely in love with her, so everywhere she went he had followed. Sometimes he would take up a residence of his own but often he would simply stay with her, existing as a shade. Laying by her now, he knew he could only think of home as being next to her. 

He ran his ethereal hand along her sleeping side. Laying on his own side he pressed along her back. He was propped up on his elbow to watch her slumbering face, his own head resting on his hand. For a moment his wandering mind pondered letting her find a suitor once more. He had done it on a few occasions and she always came back to him. All except the once. Levi sighed as the memory pulled him under.

It was not a time he liked to think of. When she found men to keep her company he would leave her to them. He wanted her happy more than he wanted to be happy himself. What was a little lonesomeness if she was happy? 

The first had seemed a safe enough boyfriend as first loves went. He would be a mess in the end, obviously not meant to be the true love of her life. He was kind hearted though, wanted her happy and safe, genuinely wanted the best for her. The first had loved her too. Maybe that was why it had almost gone so wrong. 

Levi had stayed away too long. The the fool had cheated on her, then confessed to her only to go on a bender and end his night in the other woman's bed. This left the broken hearted girl, one that meant the world to Levi, crying in an empty apartment. 

He came in just in time to see her drag the knife along the underside of her wrist, from palm to elbow. His breath caught as he almost solidified then and there to stop her. Inspection of the wound said he should stay as a shade though. It was shallow, not deep enough to do more than leave a light scar. It was also too far to the left to hope to hit anything that would bleed out. She was just bleeding for the sake of bleeding, hurting. 

This was not a new behavior for him to witness from her. She had done this before when her heart was hurting and she wanted to see what that pain looked like. She was seeing if a knife could make her feel on the surface the injury to her heart. Levi did not want to see this wound on her skin. He knew it would bleed out, end her lovely life. Heartbreak looked like a horrible hole in the chest, red tatters where a life driving drum once beat. 

He listened silently to her whispered words of pain. It was a silly thing really, her dismissal of her own suffering. She would never have thought a friend weak for their broken heart. She never called them dramatic from mourning a lose like this one. She never would accuse them of playing up their suffering for pity or some such. Yet the words she whispered through her tears accused herself of just that. What audience did she think she pandered her pain to? He was the only one there, and he had been late to the show. 

He slid his shadow self onto the bed, wrapping around her as tightly as he could. He choked a second on the thick coating of wrath that was directed inward. She blamed herself for his cheating on her? The whispered chiding she kept muttering only made Levi angrier. She had been the one wronged and now she was the one bleeding for it. 

"He isn't worth it, pet. He isn't worth your life. He is a useless shithead not even good enough for you to wipe your ass with. Don't even waste your hate on him, he is so much less than you." Levi called out hoping her heart would hear him, as it always had. 

The calm tears that had been flowing with her steady hand faltered. She dropped the blade and pulled her legs to her chest, hugging herself into a tight ball. She had heard him. He could tell by the way the wrath ebbed. He felt her reaching for him, like a door opening. His girl needed him, and he could hardly deny her. 

Levi clutched around her, held her balled up form as he had done so many times before. He loved her so much it killed him to not just claim her, but nineteen was much too young to hope to be a Fallen of his caliber. He would not condemn her to being a hungry ghost just because he was hasty. 

"I've got you, beloved. I am sorry I was away so long. I'm here now. You are lovable. I am so in love with you, please don't hurt over him anymore." Levi started eating away the wrath, helping clear her focus. 

He was startled by the near total absence of envy in her. Deep down she had known she deserved better. Let the cheater chase after windmills as dragons, she had a life to move on with. She understood that underneath it all. His girl was so astoundingly strong, it made him proud for her.

"You have me now, my darling. Forget about trying to be in love with him, you can tell he is unworthy. This act, it is all you need to expose him for what he is: beneath you. He was fun. As first flings go he really lasted too. You can do better. You can have me."

He was rocking her a little and the soft sway of her body made him so happy. She was so aware of his touch, so wanting for him. He pushed her over and coaxed her to sleep. She had stopped crying now, simply closed her eyes and hugged around herself. Her hands found his as best they could and he smiled as she relaxed into his phantom hold. 

"I missed you so much." She whispered it. He was startled by her direct comment to him. It was rare that she allowed herself the notion that he was anything more than her imagination. "Please don't leave me again. I hate being without you. I'd rather be alone with you than have a boyfriend. Please don't leave me anymore."

The plea moved Levi beyond words. He wanted more than anything to promise her that. He closed his eyes and buried his face into the crook of her neck. He wanted to promise her that, but he also wanted to never lie to her, if he could help it. 

"I will always be yours. I am here with you, as a part of you, forever. Even when I'm not here, I am with you. Dummy. You are mine, you know. You will never really be able to get rid of me." He kissed her cheek and waited for slumber to take her.

"It's not the same thing." Her sleep heavy voice accused him.

"I know my love. I know. I can't lie to you like that. I will leave again, if you find a new one. I won't be mad, I'll always be right here, ready for when you need me." He rested his hand over her heart, hoping she would feel it. "Just... I only want you happy. Please, search out what makes you happy."

"YOU make me happy..." She drifted off with that, leaving him to answer without her knowing.

"Then maybe you need to search for me?"

He had never given her a chance to find him, though. Every time she found a new relationship he would let her try it on like a pair of gloves, see if it was the right fit. It never was. Most of the time he would only come in after it was over. After the fools had run their course right out of her heart. 

Now he was getting close to the moment he was waiting for. It was getting to be the perfect time to make her his in a way that would last. His and only his, together forever. He hoped she would be able to handle what loving a Fallen like him would entail. He could eat some without sex but mostly he had to be with them if he wanted to get a full meal from them. 

Another concern was what manner of Fallen she would become. If they were both lust eaters it could be difficult. It would be a hard task finding enough for them both since they would not be able to share. They could eat a bit off of each other but it was risky and not going to be a long term solution. A jealousy eater would be the most dangerous though, since a Fallen should never consume their own act of sin.

Envy eaters tended to need to not have a source of constant personal envy. For that reason lust and pride eaters were rarely found partnered with envy eaters. If she was envious of the ones he was eating it could be bad, very bad. She might catch her own tail as it were, start eating away at herself, devour her own envy. Eaten away enough she would falter, maybe even get trapped as a hungry ghost. He would not let her have that fate. Everything he was doing was meant to prevent that. 

He was unsure if he should really put so much emphasis on the date of his intention. He wanted to treat the day as a special one. This was a little like setting it up for failure though. He knew she loved the holidays. He knew she loved winter best. He knew that even without her knowing it, she loved his birthday the best. Sure the day also happened to be, a little ironically he felt, a major religious holiday, but that was beside the point. She would not be celebrating that part of it with him. His plan was to ask her on his birthday, his next birthday. Quickly approaching, he was eager for the celebration for the first time in a long time. 

He would have her soon. They would finally be together. He was going to take her then, not just as a shade but as a solid being. He traced a finger along the line of her neck, imagining a festive ribbon tied neatly in a bow. He could hardly wait to unwrap the gift he was getting himself. 


	3. Pumpkin Pancakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy and sweet with a little spice...

The next day had gone well, with his hunt for meals granting him a large sum in his wallet and a sated feeling that rivaled one granted by a Thanksgiving day’s feast. The demands of the day had been met and he had claimed enough good meals to last through the week without needing to feed on more than sex with them. If a good meal came along he would take it but more than a few disappearances in a small space of time could get noticed. Sina was a large city full of people just passing through on the way to elsewhere. A hotel was the perfect hunting ground for such prey. 

He had needed to chase a few unwanted prospects away by requesting a sum much higher than they would pay for his time. One pair of such girls were still lingering at the bar. They were much too young to go unnoticed in their vanishing and the money offered was comical. He had caught whispered words of his being arrogant to think he could get that kind of business. They had even asked Jean if he had ever seen Levi leave with someone that might be a client. Jean had been a little surprised and nodded saying he had seen Levi leave with more than a few people so far tonight alone. The girls had been shocked but were seeming to let it go for the most part.

This was the first opportunity for his waitress to catch on that he was an executive escort, or more bluntly a very expensive prostitute. He needed to see how she reacted to this knowledge before she knew that it was a mater of survival for him. She might forgive him the act at first as a necessity but would later hate that it was a mandatory part of his life. If she was untroubled from the start he would have a better chance of her never asking him to find a different way to survive. There were options, more demanding ways that gave substantially less and made him easier to find by the now rare hunter. A risk he would take for her, reckless ass it may be.

The discovery of his profession had made her eyes widen and she had looked him over as if seeing him for the first time. He noticed her blushing behavior as she stole glances of him but it ebbed rather quickly. After that she seemed to smile at him just as often, just as much. No change in her opinion of him was a very promising start. She served him a few times while he was working a client and seemed to not mind the way he would swap out masks for them as it suited him. The night had been a good one for her to see him run a range of routines. The night had gone better than he had hoped for that reason.

His favorite girl had ended her shift for the night as well. The dark was still looming around them and it was wise of her to wait to head home until the morning bustle started in a quarter hour. Levi would be going with her, watching over her should need be, but she did not know that. The protective shadow that kept her from harm was not something she took for granted.

To pass the time she had been reading while eating one of her free meals, but he had also noticed she had not been turning the pages. She was obviously lost in thought and avoiding unwanted conversation by hiding behind her book. The book on the table in front of her was one he was used to seeing. He could recall the first time he had read it with her. He had settled at her side and read over her shoulder as she devoured the tome. He came over and sat across from her. She did not look at him and it was uncharacteristically dismissive of her. He knew what it meant but he was unsure what he had done to deserve it. She was undoubtably angry with him. She had seemed totally fine with him less then an hour ago.

As he racked his mind for his slight she seemed to take mercy or maybe felt that being clear to him of her position would chase him off. “I can’t afford you. You should move on.” The words were sadly bitter. Ah, the brats at the bar had been ranting about what he charged to every one it seemed.

“I don’t shit where I eat.” He was plain in his comment. She did not want to be on the receiving end of his work persona? Fine. Better than fine. He wanted to be himself with her. “I wouldn’t want  to be… like that, not with you.” She did not look at him. It was clear to him that he had not managed to convince her of his not trying to just seduce her for some entertainment even if not for money.

“Waiting on your boyfriend?” He knew she was not seeing anyone. If she had he would try to let her find love but they were never good enough for her. All of them. In the end if she let them linger too long he would chase them off, have them fall for someone else that would inevitably fall apart once he stopped paying them attention. Mostly she was the one to lose interest in them though.

“Hm.” Still she was dismissing him. It hurt like a slap each breath she took without looking at him. He reached for the book on the table and turned it to see if she would react at all. Nothing.

He picked up the worn novel and traced delicately over the cracks in the spine, keeping her page makes with a finger. He knew pages were loose from the over a decade old binding. It was a gift though, precious to her so much so that he knew better than to try and replace it. There were other editions of the book though. This one was nice but he could get her the full color edition and not seem insulting to the sentiment of this one. He was planning on it, once she was his to dote on.

With great care he started to read over where she was in the book. He waited for her to scold him. She only kept looking out the window. The page he was on was well in the thick of the story and he could only vaguely recall the build up to it. “So Tom is the brother right? It has been a bit too long since I read this.” That got her.

Looking at him she nodded. He knew it was a potential issue that someone like him might be good at faking understanding after only a page or two of reading but he knew this specific book defied such trickery. It was too dense with its labyrinthian style to have just a page or two give you even a hint of the whole story. 

“Are you reading it again or are you borrowing it to read for the first time? Some of the pages are loose, should be careful not to lose them.” He asked already knowing the answer.

“Reading it again. Every few years I just have to pick it up again.” She was looking at him now. Offering nothing of the book’s content was intentional after his earlier attempt to get her talking. She was waiting for him to offer up real understanding before talking with him.

“I should read it again. The way it makes simple things take on a threatening air is as cathartic as it is unnerving. Somehow everything starts to echo after reading it. The way distance changes and nothing connects the way it should… I mean like streets that should meet but never do… that sort of thing. Everything starts to feel like a maze. You ever think that by reading it you end up in a maze of your own building?” He knew he was using her own thoughts as a talking point. He had read what she wrote in her journal about the book. He wanted so badly to hear her tell HIM about it though. 

“I’ve had that exact thought in fact. The book itself isn’t pulling you into the maze, the labyrinth, you are casting it yourself.”

“Perceptually?” He prompted. 

“Physically as well. I think it can open up a sort of option in the mind, a way of thinking that is so nonlinear, so twisted in on itself that it changes the very way you interact with the world. How you are IN the world.” Her eyes were alight with the passion he knew this line of thinking could spark. He gave a small encouraging head tilt silently asking her to continue. “I think perception changes as well but the world crafted through your interaction with it, is forever changed. The way you act when you have strangeness confront you, the acceptance of impossible as a reflex is just a part of you.”

“What impossibilities have you been accepting?” He asked partially to see if she had any notions of his influence on her life and partially to see if she might tell him such secrets.

“The personal kind.” She was walling up in a shy way and he could not help but think what they had done just last night. As well fed as he was it was nothing to slip in or out of being a shade. While he refused to allow himself to even taste her essence he would constantly allow himself a treat of eating some of her lust. The latest occasion had be especially nice he felt.

“Hm. Well you don’t have to tell me. I’d love to hear what could fluster you so but maybe we aren’t there yet.” He was keeping his eyes on the book on the table. Catching himself using one of his work ploys he dropped the mask and let his real self show through. His wry smirk and curious gaze surfaced easily for her. Her eyes seemed to momentarily widen as she caught the change.

She gave him a look that spoke of wanting to be able to trust another, wanting to trust him. “It’s embarrassing to say out loud.” She was fidgeting with her rings on her right hand. He swallowed down the smug smirk he wanted to give her. It was about last night.

“Here.” Levi got up and moved to the same side of the booth as her. He scooted in close to her but kept a slight distance between them. “Now you can whisper it, just for me. I want to hear your story.” He looked out the window to let her have as much control over her exposure as he could offer. He liked to think she enjoyed his affections but if the tale she was going tell was one of misery he still wanted to know. For her he would stop, he hoped.

“I was home. In bed. I was in my night shirt with no reason to think of there being anyone else in the flat with me. I live alone aside from my cat, Mills. I had just finished a chapter in that book when I felt something.” Levi could tell she was blushing and looked a little bit like she would try and infer the certain detail Levi hoped to hear. He wanted to know more than just what happened, he wanted her reaction to it.

“What are you getting so self conscious for? You have put together I have sex for a living, right? I have done more scandalous things than you could imagine. I’m in no position to judge you about what happened alone in your bed. Tell me, I want to hear what happened. Why do you think it was more than a fantasy?” 

She nodded and continued, leaning in a little and speaking a bit softer. “I felt what seemed like fingers, like a hand touching me. It wasn’t just a sort of daydream either. It was like a solid breeze was fondling me. It felt good so I took it to mean I was in the mood to… let off some steam.” She had moved so close she was a turn of the head away from him. All he had to do was turn toward her and his lips could be on her. She was whispering as she went on with her story.

“I started to … touch myself. As I started to really enjoy what I was doing I felt the, um, presence? I guess that is as good a word as any. The presence was back, helping me along. The feeling was like, I could have sworn there were fingers not my own, touching me. In me.” The final words were spoken in his ear like a secret. He swallowed hard at the memory of the feel of her on his fingers. She always seemed to enjoy his attention and now having her whisper to him her side of it, it was enthralling. 

“And?” He asked softly, not wanting to break the spell her story was weaving with too many words of his own. She swallowed hard and took hold of his shoulder to better balance herself as she told him the rest in a hushed tone, her lips occasionally tickling against his ear.

“The presence, it felt good and I opened my legs a bit to try and feel it more. I was feeling pretty good just from my own actions but this presence was making it better. A lot better. Until I felt what was like… him entering me. The presence had to be a he at this, I mean it was…”

“The presence put his cock in your slick pussy.” Levi was whispering in her ear. He was glad she could not see his eyes. He could not hide the hunger caused by her words. This had sounded like it was going well, very well, but now he was concerned over her choice of ‘until’. She was moving closer as she spoke each word given to him as secret, pulling her to him like gravity. Her hip was touching his, her torso rubbing his with each breath. Her hand on his shoulder was clenching a fist full of the fabric of his coat. Was she scared of this phantom and clinging to him for security? That would have been a cruel irony.

“He was in me, thrusting and pumping. I was.. It was all so…” Her face was in his neck. He caught the way her legs rubbed together. She might have hated it, but it was turning her on despite. “I haven’t had sex in… too long. So this was all really exceptional for me. He felt so good. It is the stupidest thing to say but I was wanting it to not stop, worried that I might have some clarity of mind kick in and the feeling of him inside me would fade.” She spoke faster now, trying to tell the last of her secret before she lost her nerve. 

“I was coming and I could feel him, like he was coming, with me. I was sweating and out of breath and totally alone in my bead having the strongest orgasm of my life with a man that wasn’t real.” She hugged Levi hard, face burrowing into the crook for his neck in embarrassment. Levi had forgotten how to breath. Every fiber of his being wanted to strip her bare and let her know just how good he could make her feel. He was a good lover as a shade and fates knew he had helped himself to her more than the once as such. In a fleshed form he was far more enjoyable. 

“You’re right. That sounds like something not everyone could handle experiencing.” Levi was biting his tongue hard enough to draw blood. He had to keep from saying anything to ruin the gift she had just given him. “Must have been really something.”

She looked around and upon feeling no one was looking she hiked up her skirt. Just above the elastic of her thigh high tights was a hand shaped bruise on her hip. Without thinking he placed his hand over the dark mark and saw he had actually left it himself. His handprint was on her perfect skin. 

He swallowed dryly. He had thought it impossible to leave a mark as a shade. He had touched her more times than he could count, tried to mark her even, only to leave nothing behind. “Does it hurt?” He was sure after this long he knew she normally liked being marked by her lovers, liked the reminder on her skin. 

“Only a little, I guess. I mean, it doesn’t hurt as in its painful but rather it has sensation and is a bruise. I like the feel of it. It really does look like a hand print right?” Her face burning with her eyes looking at his hand on her skin. It took every bit of his control to keep from playing his fingers along the mark. Keeping his hand still he stared at the unbelievable that filled him with so much joy. 

“Yeah, looks like a hand print. Like someone was holding your hip while-“ Levi had his mind go blank as her fingers pressed over his hand. His fingers were ever so slightly larger than her’s, just barely longer than hers. 

She gave a soft laugh. “Look at that. See? It couldn’t be my hand, had be a hand like yours to leave the mark.” She was grinning brightly at how the mark could only have come from someone else. “This wasn’t the first time I’d ever felt this presence either. He is around sometimes, maybe all the time. I really like the idea that he is. Around I mean, and real. I like that it might be this spirit that cares for me, watches over me.”

“You aren’t worried it is some poltergeist or demonic presence hungry for your soul?” Levi had to ask, had to know if she was scared of him in any little way.

“Well, if it’s a ghost or a demon that means me harm in some way it is doing a very bad job of it. I’m not saying it can’t be either of those things, just saying it is not being malicious towards me. Maybe it is a demon slowly eating my life away by having sex with me? That’s what an incubus is after all. A male demon that eats the life and soul by having sex with their victim.”

“You say that and yet you aren’t afraid of it?” Levi was pleased at how she smirked at his simple acceptance that the presence was undoubtedly real. Her hand over his on the mark he had left was pressing slightly, making her blink slowly as she relished the feeling. 

“He has held me when I couldn’t sleep, loved me when I felt unlovable. If I didn’t have him I don’t think I would have made it this far in life. If he is a being aiming to collect me on my death, I’m ok with it. He could have let events take me way before this. I'm serious. He has tried to keep me alive, not kill me. That is really bad soul collecting in my opinion.” She was biting her lip as she looked at his hand. Levi wanted more than anything to take that lip between his own teeth, claim her as his. She was not only not scared of him, she sounded like she might be a little in love with him already. 

The silence of them being lost in their thoughts was interrupted by the roar of the Monday morning rush to work. Levi only barely hid his disappointment as she removed her hand from his. He knew it was too early to expect her to just accept him but he had half hoped she would all the same. This was promising though. He was already worked into her heart, it was just a matter of having her see it was the man before her. He took back his hand slowly, allowing his fingers to trail along her skin ever so softly. 

“Thank you. For sharing that with me. I feel honored to have that secret entrusted to me.” He hoped he sounded sincere since he was truly overjoyed by her letting him hear her side of it.

“Thanks for believing me. I’m glad I told you.” Her eyes drifted to the bar and the pair of girls still sitting at it. “Do you really charge as much as they were saying?” She was back to fidgeting nervously with her rings on her right hand. 

“Hm.” Levi tilted his head with a slight smirk as he looked over his shoulder to the ones that had put him in the dog house with her earlier. “I am expensive. That part is true. The amount I request is directly related to client though. Those brats wanted my time for cheap, not to mention they were expecting me to be some sort of stripper. I mean they could get a strip tease for what they were willing to pay, not a full on show with sex as the finale.” Levi was blunt with the facts that had him refusing them service at all. It was not like he could not have sex without killing after all. His wanting to end his night in time to leave with his girl was also a factor. He did not want to say that though. Even alluding to his trying to be done at the same time as her might make her wary of him.

“So you didn’t want to spend the time for the money offered. I guess that makes sense.” She looked a little down still though, like the information had not quelled what was really bothering her. “Hey. Um, Levi…” He looked at her speechless. The sound of his name on her tongue was music. She had never used his name before. Being a regular, he had introduced himself earlier in the night but while they had both been working she had only called him sir. Now they were just people talking and she was allowed to call him by his name.

He swallowed hard, reclaiming his normal confidence. “Yes my lovely?”

“Do people in your line of work date? Like normal date?” She was looking past him to the girls at the bar again. What had those children said?

“Yeah. I mean it has been a while for me since I am pretty picky about who I date. There is also the fact that my income, sizable as it is, comes from my having sex with other people. Not the easiest thing for a sweetheart to get around. A lot of people in the sex industry end up with others in the industry or looking for those rare gems that can deal with it. We are all people though. We want to find romance as much as anyone.” She was nodding but did not seem satisfied by the answer. He had given her the broad answer and included that he was currently single in the mix so what had he missed that she still needed?

“But you don’t date clients right? So you would skip over potential customers you were actually interested in. Not to pry. I just-“ Levi pressing a finger to her lips and quirked his head to the side, mirth curling his lips.

“Unless you are planning on writing some sort of crazy blog post about the escort that works at you bar, I can’t imagine why you would even care to know about my rules with my clients. Well, I mean I can think of a reason you might want to know who I am willing to date, but I already said I don’t want you as a client.” She had gone back to flustered with the inference that she was asking about him for her personal interest. “Here, I’ll make it easy on you. I am bi so I like both men and women. I don’t date clients because that can get complicated but that isn’t to say a former client couldn’t still end up being of interest. If I am interested in someone, well that is a rarity in itself.”

Levi took his finger away from her lip slowly, waiting to see if she would take the bait. When her eyes dropped he knew she was letting the insecurities of youth get the better of her. “On those occasions that I find someone I am interested in, I try and take it slow with them. I like to try and find out about them, what makes them tick. I hope to maybe even be so lucky as to get some of their secrets.”

She looked up at him with that. He wanted to tell her he wanted her, only her. He wanted to confess that he had watched over her for years and that he was hopelessly in love with her. It was too soon though. He had to go slower. He knew her better than anyone but she was only just meeting him.

“If you are asking if I might have an interest in you… Well, I do find you interesting. I do wonder if you could tolerate my type of employment. I enjoy my work and don’t have any plans on stopping. Maybe once I lose my looks, but until that eventuality I will be fucking my way to the bank.” He let that hard to swallow pill set in and watched her eyes for a clue of her reaction to it.  She looked at him and the question that followed had him so amused he could cry. 

“So if I didn’t care that you have sex with other people for a living I would be able to sometimes have sex with you for free?” She was pouting slightly as if trying to figure out the math of how much sex a single man could have.

Levi let his smirk even give a hint of teeth as he answered. “My girlfriend gets all the free sex she wants. You wouldn’t have to settle for just sometimes.” Her eyes were bright with his choice of acknowledging she was of interest to him specifically. He could tell she was reaching her limit on exposing herself though. He did not want her walking home feeling vulnerable, even with him there to protect her. He slid out of the booth and gave a sigh. Her warm smile held a relief that he was letting her escape from the conversation at this point. Enough said but nothing too concrete. He would be patient. 

“You had a long night, I’ll free you to the morning now my lovely.” He waited for her to nod and get up to leave. He started for the lobby, and she walked a few steps with him. He wanted to hug her, kiss her, touch her somehow to have one last connection with her before parting ways. He had gone too far already with his touching the mark on her leg, he had to give her space. As she waved goodbye a little awkwardly he had to force his muscles to behave. He gave an invisible hat tip with a half bow and headed toward the bank of elevators. He had only just left her line of sight and out of the camera’s view before he stepped into his shade’s form and flitted after her. 

She looked to be nearly dancing, her stroll home was so lighthearted. He remained a shade and followed her up to her flat to see what her plans were now that her day was technically over. Thick drapes were pulled and night shirt changed into. As she snuggled under her covers he settled in beside her. Soon enough he would walk her home as a flesh and blood person and have her sleeping in his arms. Today had been so promising. She really was going to be able to be his. He hummed softly in her ear as she drifted off. Four short months and he would have her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The book? "House of Leaves" by Mark Z. Danielewski.


	4. Sour Green Apple Sucker

The bustling bar was surprisingly noisy tonight. The weeks leading up to OctoBrewfest had been a good warm up for his waitress to get her bearings and become a skilled server. Now in the thick of the event they both had long nights on the horizon until November. He sat nursing his drink with a watchfully eye kept on her. She was still busy with a different set of tables and an empty glass at his table would only add to her stress. He wondered where the other waiter was that normally helped at this hour. Missing in action? Unforgivable, making her work so hard.

When he noticed her dejected posture at the total on her ticket and the sum left, he knew they had left her only loose change. She bussed the table, whiped it down to shining in seconds and went to hand out the newest round for a large table all to earn just coins.

He was temped to see if there was some balance he could offer for the offense. Maybe ruining their night with a simple picking of the pocket? He shook free of the thought, not wanting to leave to exact vengeance for the slight. He could offer her more as a good customer, actually tip her for her efforts.

Seeing all her tables were stocked he finished his drink and waited for her to look over. He had noticed she was very aware of him in general. He was sure his empty cup would be noticed quickly enough. Even if it was left for too long he was going to be patient for her. He was very excited to finally get to put a bit of relief on her face at a time like this.

She was at his table and snatched up the empty glass in haste. He wanted to order something more expensive than his usual, but she had kept moving without waiting. With a sigh he started to get up. He would need to order from the bar, it seemed.

He had only stood up when she was back in front of him, new drink already in hand. She tilted her head and looked surprised.

"Leaving us already? I thought you normally stayed late on Fridays?" She placed the glass where he had been seated and waited to hear if she had made a mistake in getting him a new drink.

"You aren't wrong. I'm here for hours still. No good marks yet. Figured you were so busy that I could save you a trip and get my drink myself. Where is that arrogant little shit you normally have helping?"

She let out a sigh and shook her head. "No damn clue," she growled through her teeth. "Jean isn't normally a no show and always calls if he knows he will be even a few minutes late. If Bert or I could get five minutes to call him we might have an ETA at least. These large groups kill at times like this.”

"Can I help some how?" Levi tilted his head to catch her downturned eyes. She looked startled at the offer. She then seemed to be calculating if there was a way he could help. She gave a soft shake of her head as she dismissed one idea than another. Levi had watched her for so long he could nearly read her mind. "I'm serious, anything that won't get you in trouble for my doing, I'm happy to help."

He waited as she bit her lip and seemed to fight with asking. She took in a breath to answer just as a loud call from one of the large parties boomed over them. "A little service PLEASE." The red faced swine was glaring at them. Heaven forbid she get some help in dealing with these assholes.

"Look here you-" Levi only just started when a soft hand clamped over his mouth.

"You want to help, don't fuck my tips!" She whisper yelled at him, her back to the customer so he missed her icy glare. Levi oh-so subtly kissed her palm before she pulled away, a smirk on his silent lips showed he was adhering to her request. "On my way, sir. I was just thanking this guest for his patience. The other server isn't here so I've been leaving him unattended too long."

Levi turned away and sat back in his favorite seat for watching the room. The two large groups were dominating the center of the floor with a handful of couples taking up the bar. Levi was the only single patron at the moment. He tried to not hunt members of groups, they tended to be missed. As it was he had no need to just settle for jobs either. He could stand to wait for some good food.

One of the women at the red faced lout's table got up to stagger over to him. Along the way she shoulder checked the only server there and gave the waitress a glare as if she were the one at fault. He wanted to throw the woman right out a window but refrained because it would be his girl that had to clean the mess. Stupid sow was lucky. She reached his table and leaned a little too heavily on it. Levi did not want to have the conversation he knew was coming.

"You here on your own, handsome?" She slurred out, her s's a little too long. Her body swayed in a way that very drunk women seemed to think looked sexy, but in reality just made them look cartoonish. It was a very sexy gesture when done sober was probably the reason. It was a sultry sway of hip when sober, but this cow was so gone she looked more like she was dealing with a massive wedgie.

"I'm waiting on a date." Levi hoped his deadpan tone and blank expression would be enough to convey his total disinterest.

"Want my company while you wait?" Nope, stupid shit was too drunk to notice.

"I think that is an awful idea. You should go back to your table. Now." He let his cold disdain bleed into his tone now. He had to even bite off the 'now' to keep from adding vulgarities.

"A gorgeous guy like you shouldn't be sitting alone. I'm joining you." She moved to sit opposite him. Shitty fucking idiot. Levi was giving his most lethal glare but her alcohol induced obliviousness left her unfazed.

"Are you fucking stupid? I said I'm waiting on a date. Which is a polite way of saying fuck off. I'm not actually waiting on anyone. I just don't want you near me." She chuckled deeply and gave an attempted seductive look as response, once again failing due to alcohol.

"Playing hard to get? A catch like you needs to put up walls, I get it." She reached across the table and tried to put her hand over Levi's. With viper swift reflexes Levi had his hand up and away from her filth. The gesture looked very much like flagging a server however and the annoying situation went further south quickly.

"Did you all need something?" His ever attentive waitress was already at the table, awkward smile offered.

Levi lipped out 'Please help' as the drunkard looked over the new arrival. His waitress gave a soft tilt to her head, looking a little more amused than Levi liked. He still managed to give a pleading look before the trespasser made Levi gag.

"My date would like to buy me a drink. Sex on the Beach. Some time today." She then had the gaul to snap her fingers. Levi was livid. His rule to never take a member of a group that had seen him was getting chucked. He could just pull her in the back for a quick little tryst. Be gone all of five minutes. Have her never come back. Simple. That was until his waitress spoke up.

"I find it exceptionally hard to believe my boyfriend is buying you a drink. I know as a professional escort he can do the whole 'buying a date a drink' thing in show, but those are for the high rollers. You? You don't strike me as the sort to pay that much."

The woman looked from the sly smile of his fake girlfriend to his wicked grin. The drunk was completely thrown. He ran his hand along the small of his ‘girlfriend’s’ back, sliding under the strings of her apron, and pulled her down into the booth next to him. Her adorable yelp only made him want to keep the lie going longer.

"My girl is very understanding about how the job works. You have to be communicative about this sort of thing." He leaned in and gently kissed her neck. She swallowed hard but kept her face calm. He was her boyfriend, it was normal to get a kiss from him. "If you are looking for the high end experience it starts at five grand an hour." He looked back to the undesirable across from them.

When she looked him in the eye he saw an enormous amount of lust and envy building in her. He wondered if five thousand had really been too low to dissuade her. His normal goal was to charge just enough. This had been an attempt at chasing her off though. Was she really so drunk she would pay that much for an hour of his time?

"You can't really be that good. You are just saying you charge that much." He held his calm expression but worried he would have to find a different way to clear out the unwanted company.

"He is. I might not need to pay, but I do get to experience his... skill. What he can do with just his fingers is worth every penny. Let alone... the rest of him. With him sex is an art form, each time a masterpiece." Levi took the praise with a smug smirk. He wanted so badly to let her know just how true her words actually were. That she could tell the lie with such conviction made him hope she might already suspect it to be true.

Levi started to play his fingers along the nape of her neck. He pressed a second harder kiss to the racing pulse of her throat. Her eyes fluttered from a well aimed nip to the spot he wanted desperately to bite. Could he cross that line with her without upsetting her?

All too quickly the game ended. A loud thud from the bar had the whole room looking over. The missing waiter had finally appeared and he had brought with him a storm cloud of pissed off. Seeing her wayward help arrive Levi’s girl was up and out of the booth and reprimanding Jean from ten paces. The two of them had an all too quick to understand snarled exchange and stopped speaking to just glare at each other as everyone in the establishment went silent. Jean was the one to give in.

“Damnit all (F/N). I’m sorry, alright? It's not like I did this on purpose. I’ll make it up to you. Dinner tonight is your pick and on me.” His defeated posture was only emphasized but the satisfied grin on his vanquisher’s face. The pair immediately jumped into action, new rounds being delivered to the large tables in tandem. 

The shell shock of what had just been witnessed had only just faded as Levi’s fake girlfriend returned to the table to lean in and peck him on the cheek. “Sorry Levi. Had to deal with that real quick.”

“Of course my lovely. I know how it goes. I don’t want to keep you from work.” Levi turned his attention back to the unwanted occupying his booth. “Speaking of work, are you hiring me or not? I find it hard to believe you are actually interested in paying and only she gets me for free.” 

The woman looked from Levi to the waitress then back to Levi. The over all mood was now so far from flirtatious that the intruder simply shook her head and slinked from the booth to return to her table. 

“(F/N)!” The call came from a young woman as she entered the bar. Levi knew the new arrival to be the long time friend, Isabel Magnolia. The plucky red head had dropped off the map a couple months ago after she found a secret boyfriend. Texted conversations careful to never use the man’s name and a refusal to introduce him to even her best friend was a little suspicious. This boyfriend seemed to make her truly happy though, so the secrecy was allowed.

Leaving Levi’s table the two women embraced in a giddy hug that had a slight waltz to it from not falling over. The waitress whispered in her friends ear and brought her over to the table Levi watched from. 

“Isabel, this is Levi. Long story but I figure maybe we could sit here while we chat? Don’t want that woman coming back thinking we were lying about everything.” Isabel simply nodded, looking totally confused. As the two women seated themselves across from Levi, he extended a hand.

“I’m pleased to meet you Isabel. (F/N) is rescuing me from some unwanted attention. If you two wanted privacy though I can find a different way to fend off the dolt. I don’t want to intrude.” Isabel shook Levi’s hand gently, as if she were worried to touch him too firmly. The act was more normal for a man to do with a woman, being delicate with the gentler sex. Levi hardly felt he looked fragile but he let it go to watch the eyes of the ginger widen in realization. 

“Wait, YOU’RE Levi? Like regular here, Levi?” She was leaning half way across the table, excitement in the discovery all over her face.

“Yes? Am I that notorious?” This question was posed to his waitress though. 

“I may have mentioned you before.” The way she got meek was adorable. “Izzy, don’t be goofy right now though, I can’t talk long, we are slammed.” A look over the shoulder was given to the single waiter trying to redeem himself by giving his coworker a minute for her friend.

“Right, sorry, I guessed as much by how you were suddenly AWOL to texts. I just need to know if you mind if Petra joins us on the outing tomorrow? I need to let her know asap.” Isabel was using a bit of puppy dog eyes to try and grease the wheel too. Levi had missed the planning of this outing and was glad he got to have the warning. Now he could keep watch over her while she was out. He had only to stay as a shade and follow her, not like he had a boss to check in with. He did not always shadow his girl when she went out, but he was feeling antsy with his victory closing in. 

“Stop being silly, of course Petra is invited. I have been hoping to have a girls night for a while! The three of us going out, dancing and relaxing! Hell, I haven’t seen you since my job imploded…” The grin Levi’s girl gave was a pleased baring of teeth more than a smile. She had enjoyed watching the place fall to ruin as much as Levi.

“Then it’s settled. I’ll text you what we plan, you still totally open?” The pair were leaving the booth as plotting continued for the fun to be had. Before she left Isabel gave a huge toothy smile to Levi. “Bye Levi, be seeing you around!” She waved and left without waiting for a response from Levi.

The shy look on his waitress’ face was a little surprising. He looked his question at her with a lifting of his brows. She came over to him leaning in to speak softly for his ears alone. “I feel bad that we were plotting like that without inviting you, but its a girl’s night and-“

Levi cut in seeing where she was going before she finished. “Woah, hey, I have to work and I would not want to intrude on your night out with your friends. A good boyfriend lets his girl have a life outside of his grip.” He smirked slyly at her as she giggled over his calling himself her boyfriend. “If you girls end up here you might see me though. I’d be happy to get introduced to you other friend too. Let them put a face to the name, as it were.” He was looking smug but he could not help himself. 

The sound of the bar seemed to erupt as a wall of laughter boomed from one of the overpopulated tables. A lone business man entered the bar and Levi new he was a good mark the second their eyes met. With his now planning to take tomorrow off he needed to eat as much as he could tonight. He gave his waitress a look of apology and moved to go to the bar. 

“Seems we both need to get to work. Incase I don’t get the chance later, thanks for earlier.” Levi kissed her cheek softly and breezed past her to the bar. He caught the eyes of the fresh single and quickly found the right combination of seductive and arrogant to secure the client. 

Levi could not help but check to be sure his girl was not offended by her fake boyfriend sliding his hand up this other man’s thigh. The hungry look in her eyes and total lack of jealousy filled Levi with joy. His mind had to be pulled back from the fast blooming fantasies of him and his girl hunting and claiming their fill. As Levi led the man away to the elevators he was excited to have this new fuel for his fire. His girl liked watching him hunt. He had really found a one of a kind gem in her.


	5. Chocolate Kisses

As the three women entered the bar Levi took on his fleshed form and walked out from the bathroom area. He went to his normal table and watched the three giggle and sway. Levi kept up his bored mask but he was engrossed in them. His girl had refused every suitor. They did have one in tow, though his interests were not in (F/N).

The young man was talking with the younger of the two red heads and was totally smitten, not just lusting for her. He was one of those young fools to fall in love at first sight. Levi had seen it often enough in young hearts. They see someone they lust for, the person is fun and kind and suddenly after no more than an introduction the poor sod is in love.

When he felt the chill of envy sway as a breeze through the bar Levi looked to see if he could find the one starting trouble. He did not see any known eaters of jealousy and if it was one of the crowd using their power intentionally they were hiding it too well. He could only feel the call to spark the bloom of envy, not a focused direction.

So lost in his search for the trespassing hunter in his bar, Levi missed that the three women he had been shadowing had started for his table. Isabel had her reluctant and drink flushed friend locked in a tangle of arms to keep her from running away. The new member of the threesome, Petra, was swaying along with her young man wrapped at her waist. What might have seemed too forward was actually his actively keeping her upright. Her last drink seemed to have hit her like a truck all of a sudden.

Levi focused on the four people joining his table only as his girl sat down next to him. He was surprised by the adorably bashful way she was half hiding from him as she whispered loud enough for the whole table to hear.

"I can't say that, it's stupid. I did SO not agree to this."

Levi simply put his arm on the back of the booth at her shoulders and played off his complete understanding as ignorance. Her friends had dragged her over to talk to the hot guy she was always talking about. He put on a mask of curious uncertainty to hide his total joy in having her pursuing him. He had no intention of letting her stay the hunter for long but it was nice to have her as willing prey. He would flip the dynamic slowly, maybe even let her ask him home.

Before she could get out a word more the petite ginger reached across the table and took his hand. She ran her fingers across his knuckles making Levi grip the back of the booth with rage. Had the brat not been a friend to his girl, Levi would have unleashed his normal rude dismissal of the act.

"(F/N), he is really cute. If you don't talk to him, I sure will." She gave a sultry wink and Levi felt the jealousy flare in both his girl and the young man. Isabel looked startled and a little panicked but only stuttered as the event she meant to orchestrate got away from her.

Levi would have loved to look for the bastard that was targeting his girl and her friends but the situation needed handling first. He pulled his hand free of unwanted hold and slid the hand to the knee that nervously bumped his every few seconds. He stilled the movement and let her get a taste of his simplest attentions. He let his fingers play along the inside of her knee, going up only from the top of her calf to the crown of her kneecap. He knew how to make the most innocent act into a flirtation but he wanted to leave no room for mistake in his gesture. Looking to Petra he gave his wry smirk to add emphasis.

"Doubt you can afford me, love. The only one of you brats that I wouldn't dream of charging is my sweet (F/N)." He turned and whispered into her ear. "All you need to do is ask. Just say the word and I'm yours. For an hour, the night. Forever." It took every once of his control to not let his lips touch her skin. She went still under his touch as her whole being heated under his touch.

"Don't toy with me like you do your clients. I'm too drunk to tell if you are just flirting out of habit.” The sadness he could hear hidden under the layers of mirth broke his resolve.

He licked down her neck until he hit her collarbone. He kissed along the sensitive bone until he reached muscle. He bit down, hard, swirling his tongue on the flesh trapped between his teeth. She gasped, her hand furthest from him grabbing the wrist of his hand on her knee. She kept her other arm still to let him continue marking her without interruption.

Releasing the booth Levi wrapped around her, pulling her into the position he wanted, straddling his lap. The act hiked up her skirt and earned him a startled yelp. The three voyeurs across the table from them were shocked into silence. He needed her to ask him. It was all he was waiting for. She was everything to him but he was just a guy to her. She had no reason to suspect he would do anything for her, even be hers forever. She just had to ask.

"Tell me you want me. Say you are interested and I'm yours." Levi held her hips tight to him. He wanted so badly to just take her.

"Levi?"

"Yes my lovely?"

"Will you get me something to eat. I'm too drunk for this." She had pressed her forehead to his. He leaned in just a little, kissing her would be so easy.

"Of course. Would you like something specific or should I just pick for you?" He knew exactly what she enjoyed on nights like these and he was more than happy to show off his knowledge of her. She would only think of it as a good guess but he would know it was observation and devotion. She buried her face in the crook of his neck, hot breath fluttering on his skin. She whispered so softly had she been further from his ear he could have missed it.

"I can't pick. You should choose for me." Her voice was so coy he was dying. There was a very different choice he wanted from her. His arousal was pressed, straining, against her. Was she too drunk to know what was digging into her? Did she know but was too intoxicated to realize it was her that had done this to him?

Levi swallowed hard. He could do this. He would be a gentleman for her. He would do more than secure her bed, he would claim her heart. He nodded into her cheek. He would be her knight galant, show her what true love could be like.

Levi started to shift the exquisite creature off his lap only to have her clutch to his shoulders, holding fists full of his coat.

"Don't." Her plea was hardly more than a whimpered breath. He went still, unsure how he had upset her.

"Love, I have to get up to order food for you. Can't very well carry you to the counter. Well... I mean I could but I doubt you want me doing that at your place of employment."

He took hold of her chin and moved her face to just in font of his. He searched her eyes and could only see what he tasted with every inhale. Lust dripped from her, she wanted him so badly. He leaned in and kissed her lips for the first time. He had kissed her as a shade but nothing could compare to feeling the solid heat of her clover soft lips on his. He kept the touch chaste but took the chance to pull away a treat of her lust.

Her spiced tones that he adored were sharper this time, almost overpowering the caramel sweet that was normally paired in her lust. The lingering echo of envy and subtle hint of wrath had altered the taste. He drank down all he could but the envy fluttered away before he could reach it. The lust and wrath were sweeter to him anyways but he rued allowing someone any part of his girl.

He pulled away slowly. He smiled softly. She had kissed him back, had tried to keep him from pulling away. He sighed as he resigned to tonight's torture. He wanted her to be sure of him, needed her to know she was so much more than some tryst. That meant he would not be having sex with her tonight, no matter how much they both wanted it. He would not be taking her when she was too intoxicated to trust what he was doing. He would feed her, help her home if need be then take up sentry as a shade.

Now Levi was able to slid his girl from his lap to the inside of the booth. He caressed her cheek gently while running his thumb across her bottom lip. “I’ll be right back pet. I am going to order a pile of food for all of us. I’ll bring you a coffee too. Sound good?”

She nodded meekly. After behaving like such an exhibitionist, she was no doubt feeling a little awkward. Levi wanted nothing more than to take care of her, give her anything she might need to feel secure once more. He had all but forgotten the other three people occupying the booth when one spoke up.

“Uh, sir, might we get some drinks too-“ The young man started to ask. Levi gave him no quarter though.

“Look idiot, I am not a server here and the woman that is happens to be off and too shitfaced to carry things. You want something, get your own ass up and order it. I am ordering a bunch of food so don’t worry about that.” Levi was curt but as his normal scoldings went this one was rather soft. 

He went to the bar and ordered what he knew would spoil his girl and enough other options to satisfy the table’s needs. Levi stood at the bar watching the room carefully to see if he could spot who had been taking the jealousy that was stirred up earlier. No one looked to be paying any mind to the booth even, let alone focusing on them enough to be encouraging the jealous vying.

As if it were a taunt the fluttering sway of envy tickled his senses once more. He stiffened in the shoulders when he realized it was not a targeted assault but rather a gesture done by one that was new to the life. A novice was in his hunting ground. Envy eaters would no doubt enjoy a bar that had such a bustling crowd. Levi did not want to have to take a new Fallen under wing right now though. He had helped a few get their bearings, including his young cousin and her boyfriend. He had no interest in his current ambitions getting side tracked by some stranger though.

Knowing that he was dealing with one that had no idea how to control themselves made Levi a little nervous about the way the night might go. Using a quick slight of hand Levi tore a small wound into his palm as he faked a yawn. He let a small bit of blood drip down to his fingers before healing the wound. Taking his new drink and the coffee for his girl, he watched the room carefully. Once seated he traced a sigil under the table and felt his own magic form a barrier to shield his girl and her friends. 

Levi stood up once more after leaving the drinks to go and wait at the bar for their order to come up. Levi was glad his girl had days off but the rest of the staff during the week was nowhere near as good as her and Jean. They were so backed up that it was just easier to have Annie order the food for the bar and get it himself. Taping his fingers on the dark wood as he scanned the room, he searched for whom the new Fallen might be. Levi had his gaze drawn to the familiar blonde head as it slid into his booth next to his girl. 

Levi took one step toward them but then stopped. His long missed friend was a Fallen, sure enough, but he ate greed and would have no interest in spawning jealousy in the bar. When Farlan turned to look at Levi, from Isabel's pointing him out, his eyes widened and a flash of anger was quickly hidden behind his normal pleasantly calm mask. The man stood up and walked by Levi nodding toward the bank of elevators where they could speak.

Levi followed his oldest friend to the more private and quiet inlet only as far as the cameras could see him. Once in the cameras’ blind spot he slammed Farlan into the wall, snarling up at the man. 

“What the fuck do you think you are doing? If you think I will let you make a meal out of my (F/N) or any of her friends you are sadly mistaken. Old friend.” Levi was growling as he held the fellow Fallen to the wall with ease. Farlan knew he would never win against one as strong as Levi, so he did not even bother to try. 

“Funny, I was going to say the same to you about Isabel and her friends. I take it you don’t intend to devour (F/N) then?” Farlan was slightly amused by the turn of events. He had always been the logical one, the planner, but this was not in the plan. Levi loosened his grip as he considered if he could still trust the man that had once been closer than a brother to him.

When they were humans they had been a pair of notorious thieves and flimflam artists. After Levi had been changed into a Fallen by a Divine he had been stupid enough to lust for, he ended up dragging Farlan into the endless cycle with him. Greed and lust could often be found in similar hunting grounds, if one knew where to look. They had worked together carving a path from casino to gambling den all over the country side. They had parted only after Levi had screwed up. 

Levi had not loved them or anything, the poor fool he tried to make into a Fallen. He had meant to save them, give them a little more life. When they had crumpled and faded down to nothing more than a hungry ghost, eating filth and losing all that had once made them a person, he had felt only guilt. In amends he had allowed himself to start to fade. Farlan had no stomach for the process though and hoped his refusal to watch Levi destroy himself would make him abandon the endeavor. Levi had wandered off as a shade after that. Now so many years later he felt he could still trust his old friend. 

“You know who happens to be hunting in my bar?” Levi straightened Farlan’s collar after releasing him. 

“Shit, it wasn’t envy was it?” The unamused blank stare Levi offered was all the answer Farlan needed. “Damnit all Izzy, I knew you weren’t ready to go out on your own when it was this busy out.” Farlan was pinching the ridge of his nose in frustration. Levi blinked once, slowly.

“Farlan.” He waited for the blonde to met his icy gaze. “Did you really turn Isabel into a Fallen, let her go out on the town with MY girl unattended, and only show up now to see if it had gone horribly pear shaped?” Levi was speaking calmly, smoothly. This scared Farlan more than if Levi had been snarling and spitting at him. The calm warned of a much worse storm on the horizon. 

Putting up his hands in a pointless defense, Farlan nodded once and braced for the impact. Levi’s fists clenched but the burning rage that sparked because of his love being in danger ebbed just as quickly. Farlan had not known Levi would be there to watch over them but he had been all the same. More over Levi was just happy to see his friend after so long. Levi dropped his tension and let out a long sigh.

“You are never doing that again. One of us has to look after them if they are out from now on. Once Isabel is solid in her control we can let it go but until then I swear I will kill the pair of you if anything happens to my (F/N). I can’t lose her. I… just can’t.” He looked up expecting to see worry or maybe even surprise on his comrade’s face. When he saw a pleased smile that spread a warmth up into even his eyes, Levi knew his friend would help keep his girl safe. 

“You were feeding them right? Let’s go make sure our ladies are doing alright?” Farlan gripped Levi on the shoulders and gave a strong squeeze followed by two quick pats. He turned and walked back to the table. Just like that, Farlan was back in Levi’s life, like he had never been gone.

The table was full of plates as the pair returned to the booth. Levi looked questioningly at his girl only to have her hold up one finger while she finished chewing. Levi slid in next to her with Farlan slipping in beside him. Levi let his hand fall to her knee, tracing small circles with his thumb as he watched her. She swallowed with some emphasis and giggled as she answered the unasked question. 

“Annie saw you walk away and also realized we were too drunk to be trusted with trays of food so she bullied one of the servers to bring it over. Poor Thomas really needs to step up his game. He is getting eaten alive tonight.” The mood of the table was light as the group jumped back into snacking and talking about the fun of the night. Levi listened happily as the group recanted tales of dancing and bar hopping to the newly arrived Farlan. 

Farlan draped his arm across the back of the seats, hand lightly brushing Levi every now and again. Levi hardly noticed until he caught the icy glare Isabel was giving him. Levi knew the danger of a hungry envy eater getting jealous so he quickly kicked Farlan under the table to alert him to the misstep. 

“Ow! Watch it with the kicking!” Oluo got out just before biting his own tongue mid chew. 

Levi closed his eyes and took a deep breath to try and swallow his irritation. “Maybe keep your lanky ass limbs on your side of the booth.” He also softly whispered for Farlan’s sake, “Your arm is bugging me Far. Move it or lose it.” Farlan looked confused only a beat before he removed his arm and mouthed an apology to Isabel. 

Once the food was cleared and the party mood started to die down, they all started on their separate ways. Farlan insisted that he give (F/N) a ride home and Levi made sure he had his number. Levi let Isabel and Farlan take his girl home as he walked out into the night. 

Taking on the guise of a shade he was able to be the first to arrive at the flat. When she stumbled in she nearly tripped over the cat but managed to keep her footing. Her mood was bright even if sleep was obviously trying to take hold of her. She got ready for bed and paused to look in the mirror. Levi smirked happily as she ran her fingers over the mark on her shoulder. She was smiling as she enjoyed the evidence of the night going so well. It was the first of many Levi planned on giving her. Soon, so very soon.


	6. Trick or Treat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Three quick raps upon the door*  
> "Trick or treat!"  
> *Offers up this sweet treat*

He watched the children run by in their costumes. His own costume was one he enjoyed since the first film came out. The beauty of being vengeance for the holiday never ceased to amuse him. 

Catching his reflection in a window Levi checked to be sure that his makeup was still not smeared. The mime like black around his eyes with the line running shorter at the top and longer at the bottom over his eyes was still even. The dark around his eyes made the lightness of his irises even more blue. His normally pale complexion reduced all the way to white gave sharp contrast to his lips done up also in black. The smirk he wore was extended by the black points at the corners of his mouth. He had done this costume for years now and it never got old for him. 

Walking into the hotel Levi looked around the exceptionally busy bar to see some of the staff in rather lackluster costumes. The normally freckled concierge, Marco, had gone to some trouble as a version of Frankenstein's Monster that sported the classic green skin and bolts on the neck. 

Behind the bar the blonde ox had gone with a lazy costume of green body paint, too small of a shirt and torn pants. The Hulk was an easy go to for a guy so built. The look was wrong though because he had just gone with any old pants and didn't do anything to his hair. He looked more like a big green guy than any specific green rage filled super hero. 

He did try harder than the other two bartenders, at least. Annie had only put on a pair of felt cat ears, not even bothering to draw on whiskers. Bertolt had in a pair of too large plastic fangs that one would get from those coin vending machines. The fangs did offer a plausible reason for the tall man's normal silence, at least.

His favorite girl was a little at a disadvantage as she and her waiter cohort had a uniform to also wear as they tried to make the best of the night. This did not hamper the two of them from really pushing for great costumes. A server that dressed up could end up with extra good tips for the effort. 

Spotting Jean first Levi nodded his approval of the costume. Jean had allowed a stubble to grow just long enough to give him a gruff shadow to his jaw. The messy locks and orderly chaos of his intentionally disheveled appearance really added to what he was going for. He wore yellow contacts and sported a set of high end fake fangs making his wolfman an obvious success. He had even painted his nails a black that looked more animal claw than nail polish. Very well done. 

Levi looked again and had his breath catch when he saw her. She had done a great job of balancing her costume with the long night ahead. Her hair was done in a way that hid the tie to her light weight paper-mâché horns. Her own contacts that made the whites of her eyes black and the irises a cat's eye chartreuse really popped with the thick eyeliner. She had paled her natural skin tone, giving her a more living death sort of look. Her finger tips were stained in a red that matched the lipstick she wore. The single telltale trickle of red at the corner of her mouth spoke volumes of what the red was meant to be. 

Levi leaned his back on the bar, watching the horde of guests enjoying their servers' efforts for the holiday and having fun themselves. When Jean stopped and looked Levi over he gave a slightly confused grimace. 

"Are you a psychotic mime?" The normally arrogant bickering quality to his tone was absent so Levi just stood slack jawed. The brat did not recognize him?

"Jean, shut your dog faced boy mouth. He is obviously the Brandon Lee version of The Crow." Levi could only look to his lady with pride. As she looked him over a bit slower now he could taste how sexy she thought he looked. The lust sparked in her instantly. He knew he looked good, but having her think so meant more to him.

"If I could take a guess for you, my lovely. You are the sin Envy yes?" Levi looked her over again, wondering what she used to stain her fingers. Maybe hair dye? Food color could also work but might come off on other things. 

Her eyes brightened. He had guessed right. "You're the first person to get it in one try! Marco was close when he guessed a succubus, but I think that's a different thing." 

"Hm. Yeah. You're sexy enough like this to be a succubus for sure. I know I'd fuck you. But those green eyes, plus the heart eating reds? Envy demon, embodied jealous sin. Easy." Levi could tell how well the makeup she wore was really done as it did a surprisingly good job of masking any sign of her reaction. There was no way he would stop at just that.

"You find you have an over abundance of envy in you, love?" Levi let his mask slip and gave his genuine smirk to her. She looked at him and gave a slightly meek smile that ignited into a defiant grin. 

"I don't get jealous, I make others jealous. Like how I get to see the real you, while others only ever get the masks." She used a bit of sass as she ran her hand slowly up his chest stopping with her had on his heart. He was struck with joy at her uncharacteristic smugness. 

"So you noticed I'm really myself with you? Thank fuck. Hope that means you realize I'm not just flirting out of habit." Levi leaned in to let the last part be for her ears only.

"I might have lied a little. I do get a bit jealous. Every now and again." She whisper back, careful not to muss either of their makeups. "You working tonight?"

"Might if something comes along I just can’t pass up, but I normally take today off. One of my favorite holidays." Levi took advantage of her closeness to rest his hand on her hip. She went still under his touch, trying not to move in a way that might remove his hand.

"You're always working so hard. It's good to take a day off." She was smiling as she spoke, flustering a little more visible this time.

"My friends are meeting me here. We tend to celebrate by drinking in a crowded bar in costume. It's my pick this year and this bar is my favorite, so you'll get to meet them." He was so happy to see her eyes light up at the prospect of being introduced to his friends it made his heart ache. Why was he nervous in claiming her? Fear be damned, she was meant to be his. It was obvious.

Levi caught the clock strike the hour and looked to the doors. As he always was Erwin was perfectly on time. Clocks could be set to the man. Levi smirked as he saw his girl’s jaw drop. None of the friends coming tonight would have halfassed costumes. Erwin had on a rich blue colonial styled formal wear, authentically complete down to the iron buckles of his leather soled shoes. The finery was enough to be his costume but Levi knew how much the Divine enjoyed hinting at his preferred prey. The golden browns and honeyed tones used to paint his face matched his hair perfectly, making the painted fur look as natural as his real hair. One would expect him to roar as soon as speak. 

“Levi. The others are dawdling I see.” Erwin walked with a slow stroll that still managed to have a feel of authority to it.

“Aren’t they always? Where is your taller half? Expected you two to show together.” Levi calmed his own heart rate. It was a long abandoned amusement, his time spent in Erwin’s bed. Still he would sometimes catch himself admiring the man. It was reasonable to think an Angel, even one ejected from grace, stunning. They supposedly had been made perfect, after all.

“Mike is arriving with Hange. There was a rather… excited, conversation being held about Armin’s costume. Seems that Mike was needed to come referee.” Erwin looked to Levi’s hand on the server. His smile broadened as he read her name tag. “So this is your (F/N)? I must say she looks spectacular. I am Erwin, Erwin Smith, pleasure to finally meet you.” He offered his hand to the young woman, only to take her hand and place a kiss on the knuckles. “Your costume is very nice as well.” He purred the last, releasing her from his grip slowly.

Levi let his own contented smirk take hold. Had any other Fallen thought to try and be so flirtatious with his girl he would have been livid. Erwin was not only just normally this charming but Levi had also caught that he was placing a protective ward on the server. The hustle and bustle could lead to accidents and Erwin was helping make sure that the one that was potentially joining their little family was safe from it. 

“Can you guess her costume? I got it first try.” Levi watched Erwin’s brows furrow. The tactician would most likely get it as well, but he might try and guess wrong first, just to make Levi a little more impressive with his getting it in one.

“The horns mean demon, I’m sure. Maybe a succubus?” Erwin was asking her despite her having been silent this whole time. Once again Levi spoke but Erwin acted as if it were the waitress that had offered.

“Close, but not quite right. She is the embodiment of the carnal sin envy. I think it’s the eyes that really give it away. You have a guess at what our fine Erwin is, love?” Levi turned her face from the taller man carefully, he did not want to muss her makeup. When her eyes meet Levi’s she seemed almost sheepish. 

“Uh…” She swallowed dryly. Levi and Erwin were used to the reaction so they waited patiently for it to pass. Shaking herself free slightly she closed her eyes and steadied herself, her hand coming to rest over Levi’s on her hip. “By chance are you Beast, from Beauty and the Beast?”

Erwin gave a proud grin. He liked when people got it on the first guess, meant he looked the part. “Why yes I am. Very good.” This time his purr was a little too much for Levi. He tightened his hold of her hip a little, pulling her a little closer. Hardly enough to be noticed, but Erwin did. He gave a small apologetic nod to Levi. 

“Stop pulling on my hood or I am getting Erwin involved!” The call was commanding even if it was a little timid.

“I am much too sober to be dealing with this. Moblit, I am tagging you in. Keep them from killing each other. Or at least keep it from making a mess. I don’t need Levi getting on my case.” The droll rumble of the tallest of the group held some threat but mostly just sounded annoyed.

Levi looked the new arrivals over with amusement and stalled a moment on the other Divine that was approaching the bar. Mike had on a long woolen coat, black jeans and boots. There were also various piercings and jewelry that all had a very 80’s feel to them. The tall man even had the length of his undercut slicked back in a punky sort of pompadour that still looked like it fit the time frame. Levi knew what the fellow lust eater normally dressed up as but could not place how it worked here. 

“Wow.” The woman under his hand was very impressed with the giant as he came up. Before anything could go too wrong, Erwin slid his arm around the toned waist of his partner.

The two had fallen together, stayed together, but still wandered apart every now and again for some amusement. Levi had been not much more than a pastime for Erwin. The pair of Divines had wanted to keep him around though. They changed him, ripped him from the mortal coil only to find he was nearly as strong as them. Levi being so powerful was a true rarity, possibly unique even.

“Hey Mike. I know WHAT you are, I mean you and I are the ones that are pretty predictable about this stuff but I have no clue how this-“ Levi gestured to the man with a bit of a confused hand tilt.

“He is a vampire, a Lost Boy. It’s David the head vampire from Lost Boys, right?” Levi’s girl was biting her lip looking the costume over. 

“Levi’s Girl?” Mike whispered the question to Erwin but Levi could hear it as well, not that any human ears would have been able to. When Erwin gave a subtle nod Levi caught a flicker of disappointment in the big man’s eyes. “You are correct (F/N). Exactly right. Every year I am a vampire, but I like changing up which one. Last year I was Lestat, the Tom Cruise one. I have not yet, nor do I ever intend, to be sparkly.” He was doing his best to not be too charismatic, Levi could tell. All the same he could feel his girl reacting. Levi could hardly blame Mike. Not his fault the woman had a thing for vampires, let alone that specific vampire.

An arm slid over Levi’s chest, pulling him back slightly into a half hug. As the lips of his cousin pressed to his cheek he relaxed a little. The soft pull on his envy as Mikasa took the unneeded snack was an offer of help to Levi. He let go and settled a little more, his free hand coming up to gently squeeze her hand. 

“(F/N), this is my cousin Mikasa. The creep behind you is he boyfriend Eren. He is a good kid, but watch his temper. Moody brat.” Eren waved brightly while Mikasa gave a blank faced nod. The couple already knew (F/N) from when they had helped Levi out, but played off the introduction as necessary. Levi smirk softly as he looked them over. Most years the two would pick costumes that did not match, but this year they looked like a couple. 

Mikasa had on a full length ballgown done in red and white with hearts added by embroidery. The crown on her head had a few small hearts as well. Eren was in a black and white ensemble that looked to be the same vintage as Mikasa’s dress. His was accented head to toe in spades, including a few on his king’s crown. 

Levi relaxed as the waitress in the eye of the storm turned a little more toward him, leaning in to speak in his ear. “So King of Spades and Queen of Hearts? Cute.” Levi nodded agreement, wishing he could have her near him for the rest of the night. He knew he had to let her get back to work soon though. There was money to be made.

Loud bickering off to the side made Levi give a long sigh. A body wrapped in bandages with a pair of glasses was pulling at the red hood covering the head of the one in a cute light blue and lace dress that showed off the legs of its wearer. “The mummy attacking Little Red is Hange. Hange! Where is your keeper? Armin, just pull on the bandages, or better yet go for the eyes. You are scrawny enough, just fight dirty.” Levi continued his introductions.

“Red Riding Hood there is Armin, technically he is more Eren and Mika’s friend but he and Hange work together. I believe his costume was picked for him as he lost a bet.” A man dressed as a scarecrow, straw sticking out at places, fake crow attached to his straw hat, picked the mummy up at the waist. “Moblit is the scarecrow securing our king tut lookalike.”

Levi looked at his girl, her eyes were a little too large, the bustle of the busy night being made worse by the meeting of Levi’s rowdy friends. Levi was worried that the overwhelmed woman might falter in her work over this. No sooner had Levi began his fretting that a bundle of positive energy bombarded the shell shocked server.

“(F/N)! What do you think? I look great right? Just like Sally. And here comes my Jack! I really love the tie. He did such a great job.” As Farlan entered the bar he gave a nod to the crew that all knew him but had not seen him in years. 

Levi could see the detail oriented perfection that spoke of Farlan’s influence on their costumes. Farlan had painted on a smile to extend his own the needed amount. What really made his look was the black and white striped suit he wore. Standing next to Isabel it was beyond obvious who he was.

The makeup used to draw on Isabel’s stitching was smudge proof, an obviously needed precaution. Isabel had also been able to wear her naturally red hair down straight so there was no need for a wig. All of this coupled with the stitched together dress had her standing as the perfect Sally to Farlan’s Jack Skellington.

“If anyone starts playing stuff from the Nightmare Before Christmas soundtrack I demand you sing along. Must have.” The waitress had reclaimed her bearings under the collision with her best friend. 

“I’ll see what I can do. Farlan is not as…”

“Loud?” Levi couldn’t help but interject.

“As much of an exhibitionist?” The one dressed as a demon offered. Levi gave a shrug as a playful poke silently chided him for his input. 

“Yeah. I’m surprised Levi and him are old friends. I thought Farlan had better taste.” The red head said with a playful grin. Levi knew it was just a bit of turnabout and simply gave an amused scoff as response. 

Levi had been informed by Farlan that Isabel had been brought into the loop about what the gathered people all were. She had also been told about Levi wanting to bring her friend into the world she was now a part of. Farlan had made it sound like Isabel was excited for the company, even saying she thought (F/N) would adapt easier to being a Fallen. Levi hoped it was true.

“(F/N)! I am glad you are bringing in business but could you maybe help me get some of the dishes… out…” Jean stopped his rant as he looked the Red Riding Hood costumed Armin up and down. “Hi. You, uh, need a Big Bad Wolf for your night?” Jean had a rosy blush dusting his cheeks as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. 

Levi just blinked. “What?”

“Jean, this is my new friend Armin. Armin, my coworker and idiot, Jean. Could you even come up with a cheesier opening line if you tried?” The waitress gave a kindly swat to the arm of her coworker. 

“It just sort of came out.” Jean gave a shrug as his defense. Armin had his eyes as big as saucers. 

“I don’t want to embarrass you, but I am a guy, if you couldn’t tell.” Armin pulled his hood down, his gaze down a little shyly. He was also turning pink, he had liked the attention all the same.

“I could tell. You look good in a dress, you have a great figure for it. Really accentuates your legs and broad shoulders. And those hips.” Jean was red now. Most of the group had stopped talking to watch as the wolfman tried to snatch up his very own little red. 

“GUYS! Tables!” The very threatening glare Annie was giving her missing in action staff mates could kill from ten yards. Levi watched the two walk away to get to work with a pleased curl to his lips. Tonight would be a good Halloween.

The booth Levi normally occupied was now elongated by the addition of a second table getting push up to it. The motley crew piled in as they could fit. With what Levi suspected was some intentional choices made by his friends he found himself and Armin as the ones on the outside, making them the ones that had to get the servers' attention should anyone in the depths of the booth need anything. Levi did not mind but he could tell Armin was a little flustered by the all too welcome attention. 

The pair of waitstaff was all that was available for the busy night. This led to many of the tables getting which ever server was free at that moment. It was obvious that Jean and (F/N) were happy to try and watch each other's back. Levi even noticed they were splitting tips when it was fair. 

This meant that as new rounds were ordered either a warm hand would come to rest on Levi’s shoulder or an arm would drape across the back of Armin’s chair. Levi loved getting to have his girl brushing by him to get their orders but also enjoyed the shade of red Armin turned every time a certain wolf at his back.

The night held the normal banter of catching up, reminiscing about stupid things done when young, and the occasional button pushing. All of them had eaten recently and it was hardly a challenge keeping everyone on good behavior. The few little issues Isabel had were quickly and quietly cleared up by the pair of Divine or Mikasa. 

“You know Levi, the way your girl moves? I bet she is an excellent dancer.” Most of the table seemed to miss what Mike was saying to their own chatter. Isabel picked it up though.

“She can dance really well! We always have fun when we go out. Great sense of rhythm, that one.” Isabel was speaking like a proud parent.

Levi just glared at the lust eating Divine and waited to see if he would state what he really meant for the newest to join them. Mike was poking at him, and it was not lost on Levi. “She is perfect. Her rhythm smooth and energy fiery. She can be very enticing when she wants.”

Mike gave a cat in the cream grin as Isabel seemed to hear a difference in Levi’s answer from hers but could not place what it was. Erwin took this moment to pay mind to what his partner was doing. Looking from Levi to Mike he gave a small huff.

“Sorry Isabel, I wasn’t listening. What are they discussing?” Erwin knew better than to directly ask the ones in a staring match.

“They were talking about (F/N) being a good dancer? I think I missed something though.” The innocent confusion was something Erwin felt badly breaking.

“Ah. Well that is probably because Mike was using a double entendre to try and provoke Levi. The two of them seem to both fancy her, but I think our Levi has more honorable intentions than Mike would. Levi and Mike both know it.” Erwin spoke as if he were discussing the weather, matter of fact and a little boring. “Mike, please don’t tease him. Levi, Mike likes your girl, but he would never do anything to her that might upset you. He is just riling you up.”

Just then the server under discussion walked over. “Who is riling up whom?” She was running her fingers a little down Levi’s chest as she asked. Levi leaned back in his chair and took in the moment like it was a breath of fresh air. 

“I was teasing Levi that I would enjoy dancing with you some time. I’m classically trained and the way you waltz around these tables I can tell you’d be good.” He smiled at her, enjoying the way she reacted to his attention. “I might have been playing up a bit of the double meaning to dancing though. Just to get under his skin.”

The smile she gave Mike was one of playful understanding. She let her hand slide down a bit more to cover Levi’s heart. She looked into Levi’s eyes and gave him warm smile before looking back to Mike. Moving over a bit to speak to Mike easier she dragged her nail lightly up Levi’s chest making him take in ragged breath. The mirth that spread on Mike’s face let the table know everyone was in good spirits about the topic. 

“I might have a good set a feet to dance with, but I have no training in it. I think I would not be a very good …dance… partner for you Mike.” She let the word hold both meanings as she gave her best flirty smile. 

Mike gave his hearty chuckle and said exactly what Levi would expect a lust eating Divine to say. “Well pet, I imagine I could dance well enough for both of us to have a good time. Might even get the chance to show you sometime.” Mike was grinning wide as he once again egged Levi into saying something.

Erwin covered his face with one hand while he held Levi at the shoulder with the other. The server was snickering at the obvious rise Mike had earned with his flirting. “Couldn’t help yourself could you Mike? Does anyone need a refill?” Mercifully a few drinks were ordered by the table giving the waitress a reason to leave them before Levi could say something he would later regret.

“Stupid shaggy tree of a boyfriend better keep his branches to himself.” Levi hissed to Erwin, knowing good and well that the whole table would hear it. The table was silent as Levi’s ire was lain out. Farlan was the first to cave in to the laughter, only to have Eren and Hange erupt even louder in their fits. In the end the whole table was laughing and relaxing back into other topics. 

A few rounds more and the night was winding down. A pleasant buzz had been attained by those with a higher tolerance, others were obviously drunk. The bar had started to clear out and now it was easy to get the server of choice to come over. Eventually Erwin signaled the end of the party as he was often looked to as the pace setter of the group. He and Mike made sure to say their goodbye to the waitress that they had already come to enjoy the company of. 

The next out was Moblit with a blacked out Hange in tow. Mikasa had ended up needing to also piggyback Eren out of the bar. Levi only chuckled. He had warned them that they it was a bad idea to get competitive and do those last few sets of shots. Farlan had swapped out to coffee much earlier in the night and had even been drinking lightly at the start. Considering Farlan could have shotgunned a whole bottle of scotch without getting a buzz Levi was impressed by his desire to appear normal to Isabel’s friend. 

Levi helped Jean move the extra table their party had used, knowing that despite his having snatched up the table on his own, the damn thing was actually very heavy. Jean had made a bit of a show flashing his flexed biceps at the wide eyed and heavily intoxicated blonde in a dress. Armin was lingering to spend a bit more time with his wolf and it was no trouble for the guy to get a lift from Farlan if he was not feeling like just being a shade.

Farlan had offered to wait to take their waitress home but she politely turned him down. Levi knew that there was a shit ton of cleaning and other boring odds and ends that needed to happen before she could leave. As Levi watched the last of their party leave he debated his own options. He had every intention of staying with his girl and shadowing her the whole way home. The only question was did he stay as a flesh and blood person to linger or change into a shade? 

“You are the first to show up and the last to go, hm?” She had taken her horns off and removed her contacts. Levi had enjoyed the costume but he loved looking into her eyes, picking out each slight variation of color in her irises, naming them. He could spend hours doing just that.

“I hate being late and I tend to be the one that cleans up after them, so I’ve been conditioned.” He gave a rolling shrug.

“Pavlov would be proud of Erwin.” She snickered as she stood a little closer to him.

If he stayed they would talk, she would end up staying even longer and the tired circles blooming under her eyes would grow. He wanted her to be free to get home and rest, not that the idea of carrying her home did not strike his fancy. Still, he wanted her to have sleep sooner rather than later. “I am on my way out now. I did want to say goodnight though. I hope they weren’t to much for you.”

“I was a little concerned when Eren and Hange started going shot for shot. I felt better about it when I saw how nonplus you all were over it. I like your friends. They are characters but good ones.” She was her normal self now, not touching him, more reserved. Levi had enjoyed the forwardness of her but he also enjoyed luring it out of her. 

He leaned in, stopping just before he would catch her lips with his. “Tch. I completely forgot about my makeup. Can’t be putting black smears all over you. I owe you a kiss to remember. Something to leave you breathless and trembling in my arms. Cash in whenever you like.” He gently kissed her hand and wiped away the dark smudge he created with his thumb.

“I will. Count on it.” She was biting her lip and smiling as Levi left to take up his other form. 

Once out of sight he slipped skins and returned to her cleaning with zeal. She and Jean were helping keep each other going by singing to one another with the music. Playfully they kept the energy up until the chores were done. Jean offered a lift home but was also turned down since he was in the other direction. Levi often wondered if even he would be turned down because of her stubborn independence. Still the way she finally seemed to relax when she was walking home made him happy she loved the life she claimed. 

He had not realized he was doing it but he had started humming, his fingers playing softly over hers as they walked. When her hand turned a little to let him sort of hold her hand, he did just that. She relaxed even more as they walked, her own steps matching his. 

When they got home she had to shower to free herself from the grime of the busy night and the cleaning of the aftermath. Levi had simply leaned against the sink listening as she hummed the tune he had been humming as they walked. Curling up into bed Levi pressed in along her back, taking in a deep breath of her. He loved this.

“Happy Halloween, Ghost.” She whispered, her body relaxed, eyes closed. Levi kissed her neck and snuggled against her more. 

“Happy Halloween, my love.” He whispered as they fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Happy Halloween Darlings!~
> 
> May all the ghosts that haunt you be so lovely. <3


	7. Birthday Cake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Mike!  
> Sorry your special day won't be as fluffy as yesterday...

Levi looked on with pleasure as he watched his girl enjoying her hard won night off with her friends. The night after Halloween had been granted off to the ones working the holiday as a reward. The next day was also a second celebration for the group of Fallen. While his girl was off to have a night dancing with her friends, he was celebrating the birthday of his fellow lust eater.

Farlan had agreed that his staying with the girls was at the logical course. The young man from the other night, Oluo, was also in tow. This made Farlan a welcome addition to the night this time around. As the small party finished up their dinners and got revved up for their celebration of freedom Levi geared up for his night out with the others.

He hated to not shadow his girl’s party. Watching the exuberant group moving as a herd to the exit made Levi want to take up his normal shade form and follow her. He met Farlan's eyes and the bemused blonde nodded once. Levi had easily fallen into old habits, trusting his friend to not do anything awful to his girl, to in fact keep her safe. That Isabel would hold Farlan to it as well only helped Levi to accept, not be happy about, but accept that the group would be going on without him.

The rowdy group Levi rued losing sight of held the doors open for the first arrival of the night. Erwin gave a half hug to the leaving waitress, feigning surprised to see her leaving. The night’s planned escapades did not run smoothly with the human company so Levi knew Erwin would keep from saying anything. Levi looked away, not wanting to torture himself more by watching her leave.

A startled yelp that Levi recognized as his girl's had him standing and going for the door in a heartbeat. He quickly enough saw it was the arrival of the others that had stalled out her departure. Mike had scooped her up, using his inhuman strength to hold her under the legs with one arm and dancing her around in the lobby. Mike was alive in an age where ballroom dancing was common so it was to be expected he would make perfect steps to the unheard music. Levi could only make out bits and pieces but he heard Mike’s flirtation clearly enough.

"See, told you it wouldn't matter. I can dance well enough for the both of us." The two were locked in a look that had Levi's fists clench. Thankfully Mike was a truly a good friend and simply kissed her cheek as he set her down. Her bashfulness was beautiful though and Levi wanted to be the one making her take it. 

Eren and Mikasa walked over, skirting the clamor in the lobby. Letting go of Eren's hand Mikasa walked over and kissed Levi's cheek in greeting. He felt the pull of her trying to take his jealousy and relaxed as he let her have it. The gesture was innocent enough that Levi felt safe returning the kiss to her cheek. Levi knew better than to get Eren worked up. 

"You know Mike just enjoys flirting with her because she is yours. He won't actually do anything." Mikasa was whispering but it felt like she was shouting with how much Levi was straining to hear the talking in the lobby. 

He glared at his young cousin only a second before returning to his focus as sentry against his friends. "Tch. You wouldn't be saying that if it was Eren he made a blushing mess." Levi watched the last of their party enter. 

Moblit covered the all too excited Hange's mouth before any words of invitation could escape. The skilled wrangler ushered Hange and Armin toward the table that now held Eren and Mikasa. Levi, however, had not taken his seat again. As it was he could hardly blink he wanted to keep watch of her so badly. 

Mike whispered something in the ear of Levi’s focus and whatever it was had her stunned and biting her lip in a tell that Levi knew all too well. She was getting very flustered by the attention she was getting. "Shithead bastard better remember she is mine. I don't care if it's his birthday, no one else can have her. She is not his damn cake." He took only one menacing step before Eren and Mikasa threw themselves on the probable grenade.  

Eren wrapped himself around Levi's lithe waist, affectionate hug used to disguise the tight hold. Mikasa was holding him from behind, hugging around his neck helping her boyfriend hold back the strongest of the ones at the table. The pair were swallowing down his anger and envy with zeal. Their efforts were not enough though as Levi struggled to let them help him find the control needed to not walk over there and knock out a certain birthday boy’s teeth.

Erwin must have finally noticed the impact the flirtations were having since he moved over to Mike and started kissing along the shaggy blonde’s neck to hide his whispering something in Mike’s ear. Mike looked over, surprise on his face at the state of Levi even with the aid of their companions. He smiled calmly and nodded. Giving a soft kiss to (F/N)’s cheek in parting, Mike said goodbye to the other party, releasing them to charge into the night. Finally the last two came to sit at the table. 

"I'm sorry, Levi. I didn't mean to upset you by dancing with her, making her fluster. We like your girl, is all. She fits in well with us. You are still going to claim her, right?" The birthday boy asked. He peered at Levi with his all to interested eyes half hidden by a vail of hair. 

"Obviously he is Mike, and we aren't going to rush him." Erwin gave his partner a knowing look. Levi was at a loss about why all of them were so focused on his love life but it was nice to have them approve of his choice. 

A round was ordered from the bar as appetizer for the night. A discussion on the best venue to go could get heated easily if they did not have a bit of mediation. Erwin acted as a veto on a few suggestions and offered up the ones he liked best to his partner. Mike was given final pick of those choices. 

In the end the group started for the strip club that Armin had scouted out earlier in the week. The meekest of the group had found the place to have a lively buzz but not overwhelmingly so. Having all of them potentially taking a snack of the patrons could get out of hand if it was too bustling. Too much working up of crowds could lead to security clearing the building to keep the dancers safe. Everyone was probably going to take a bite here or there but only small things. The party would not be having anyone, except possibly Mike, taking any full meals tonight.  

The club was a nice one with loads of tables for standing and lush chairs that offered a great view of each stage. The audience was numerous, giving the man of the night a tapas style banquet. A Fallen that fed on lust could usually find plenty floating around in a business like this. The only downside was that it was just small tastes, leaving a sense of eating a lot but never really getting enough to be full. 

The venue choice had been perfect. All of them found a treat to enjoy in the horde. Erwin was more than satisfied by the pride he could snatch away from the dancers as they moved on stage, enthralling the ones at their feet. Mikasa enjoyed the ones that were not getting the lap dance but all too badly wanted it. Eren found more than a few rowdy drunks that had to get thrown out. Armin and Hange could easily split the spoils of the ones trying to watch it all, drink it all, take in all they could and more. Even Moblit had a few sloths lingering in their chairs, hardly lifting a finger to signal a waitress. 

Levi had taken a back seat by the bar furthest from the stage, letting Mike get the lion’s share of the easily found lust. The bartender had taken note of them, he could feel it in the clear blue gaze every time he ordered new drinks for them all. When Mike finally came over to claim his own drink instead of one of the others taking it over, Levi caught the blush that dusted the bartenders cheeks. Mike did as well. 

Mike had been stealing hearts since before the pyramids were being built. He made Levi’s exceptional skills look sloppy and unpolished by contrast. Watching the hunt was mesmerizing to Levi. Every glance was a balanced move to close in. The way Mike could make his prey’s heart rate dance to his drum with every brush of a fingertip, Levi could only be impressed. The bartender was caught in the snare with no hope of escape in no time. 

When Mike went in to enjoy his prize Levi was unsurprised by his easy success. Levi chuckled softly as Mike followed the short haired server to the back. He expected Mike would let no more than a few minutes pass regardless of how long they really enjoyed each other’s company. Erwin also noticed his shaggier half slipping into the back. He gave a wicked grin to Levi, pleased to have his lover finding something substantial on his special day. 

Levi took the chance to check his phone for any messages from Farlan. The man was more than strong enough to protect their party from any mortal trouble but if Isabel had a bad enough issue he might reach out to the others to regain the situation. The message he read did not instill hope in Levi.

-Text me when you can. I’m handling it but I need to clue you in on something that happened before you go home.-

Shit. Had his girl found someone to take home even when he was so close to getting her to see she was his? He could understand if she wanted to have a bit of company after getting as worked up as he had been getting her. All this flirting and laying with her as a shade no doubt had her longing for some flesh and blood companionship. Hopefully it would just be a one night tryst and not something to interfere with his timeline. 

-I have a few minutes, what happened-

Levi texted back, glancing over to be sure Erwin was not going to take up annoyance with him for being on his phone. 

-(F/N) is fine, home. Safe and sound, I walked her up myself. She is safe. Still, someone managed to slip something in her drink. I never figured out who but no one got to take advantage of it, I took her home the second we noticed something was off. I made sure she was fed again and left her getting ready for bed. Even lingered as a shade a bit after she let me out to be sure she was locked up safe.-

“Tch, fucking bastard is lucky I wasn’t there. Not even Farlan would have been able to save him.” Levi was growling under his breath as he read Farlan’s report. 

Erwin noticed the change of mood instantly and came over to check on his friend. “Something happen?” Erwin could tell by Levi’s not just flying out the door that whatever had gone wrong had already been dealt with.

“Some lech cut my lady’s night short by trying to drug her. Farlan got her home already, she's safe.” Levi was speaking through clenched teeth. He had no reason to worry, she was being looked out for, but that did not matter. The knot of dread had taken hold and he knew nothing short of seeing her, watching over her, would relax the tension building in him.

“Go. Mike will understand. Let us know she is really fine.” Erwin gave a soothing smile. Levi knew the others cared about his happiness but how it was that they were so understanding of his affection for a human was a little strange. 

Erwin had been understanding of Levi caring about Farlan only after the man had become a Fallen. Humans die. It was a simple truth and until they were taken in as a Fallen there was always a chance a human would slip away unclaimed. Worse still was the chance that they would be too weak to become a full fledged Fallen and instead be no more than a hungry ghost, a hollowed out remnant of what they had once been. Worrying for such things was a waste of effort for something like Erwin. All the same the Divine seemed truly concerned. Levi nodded his thanks and made his way to the apartment building that held his probably already slumbering girl. 

He had only just entered the lobby when he sensed it. There was a thick lingering fog of lust creeping down from the upper levels. This was not just normal lust though. He knew what lust like this meant, lust that had a twinning of wrath to it. Levi was on his way up to his girl hoping he was wrong, hoping it was any other apartment. The one that drugged her could not have followed his girl home. They had not gone up to her place to try and take her. They were not acting on any of that lust or wrath with HIS girl. 

 

Heaven help them if they were.


	8. Strawberry Red Vines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some trigger warnings: inferences to rape/attempted rape and the reaction one might have. Please know that these are only Levi's character's opinions and by no means something intended to offend. How an individual can react to extreme situations is sometimes nowhere near how it standardly gets depicted. 
> 
> Also note this is a work of fiction using some suspension of disbelief. Seriously. Demon. Levi is a demon. 
> 
> Also, slight gore warning.
> 
> Sigh, and there is fluff in there, I swear.

His heart hammered in his chest as he moved with shadow's speed to the source of the overpowering waves of lust swirling together with wrath. He entered the living room that belonged to his girl only to be staggered by the energy collected within.

'Not her lust.' He was going to be sick. The one night he did not watch them, the one time he let her go out without him, the one damn time he left her alone. He knew the fates were cruel but he had never thought they would hurt her like this.

He started looking for were the soon to be punished bastard was that was trying to force himself on his girl. The thick waves of wrath scalding his every breath made him worry it was very nonconsensual sex he would be interrupting. Stepping into the bedroom he saw he was much too late.

The bed was horrific. He looked at the pooling blood and felt only a sick satisfaction in the fool’s clothing still being on. His belt was undone, the intention obvious, but the dead bastard’s failure was also clear. There was gore splattered everywhere, leaving clumps of red matter texturing the otherwise smooth white walls. His girl had defended herself more than adequately. He marveled over her handiwork a moment longer before moving on.

With the fool dealt with he had only to find her and convince her to seek him out for help. He looked for her in the bathroom, in the closet, in every possible hiding place, but he could not find her. Finally in a panic again he worried she had gone to the police. This could get complicated for her if she had. Murder, no matter how justified, had a way of ruining a person. Drunk and drugged was no way to approach the police when covered in blood.

That was when the silence was broken by sobs. He looked around a second time but still could not find her. Where was she? He could hear her crying, his love was sobbing, but he could only hear her. He looked out the window and that was when he saw her. She had retreated to the fire escape, away from the mess.

She was huddled in a ball, knees pulled up and hugged so tightly she was as compact as possible without breaking bone. He slipped out to be by her, hugging her to him. She was thick in wrath, it was dripping from her like tar. He started lapping it off, eating away the darkness that coated her. The less there was, the less her tears flowed. As the last lingering bits were kissed away Levi could see she was now ready to deal with the problem. He needed to help her. He hoped the heart that seemed to always be open to him would let her hear him even now.

"Go to work, get supplies for cleaning there. Ask Levi about cleaning a big mess. From a bed. He must make messes of beds during work all the time. Maybe not this sort of mess but he will know. He can help. Will help. Go. If you're lucky, he will be there. He will be able to help you." Levi was kissing her neck now. Under all the wrath, lingering in the damp panic, was lust.

His poor little one had reacted to the bastard. It did not matter. He knew better than most that the flesh could react without consent. The body could take the worst and twist it to try and save its self from total suffering. He often enjoyed making the highhanded assholes suffer that final confused indignity: enjoying his eating them, enjoying his killing them. Truth was awful things could feel stimulating, feel pleasurable, even death. He knew this all too well.

Levi knew wrath and lust were also close to each other in many ways. He ate down the lust and waited to see if more might still bloom anew. He was a presence on her skin, caressing and coaxing as he ever did. The lust might have come from the horror or it was possible for her body to be reacting to him. He could never think badly of her for being sensitive, for feeling something. Either way she had no real control over it. No one did.

She seemed to draw up her strength and went to action. He watched in silent pride as she found her way back through the window into the scene that must now have felt much more surreal. Shaky steps were all that exposed the troubles swirling in her depths as she sourced clean clothing to wear out into the night. Levi followed her as she turned on the shower and disrobed. As she stared too long in the mirror, looking into her own eyes with a searching that Levi did not recognize, he began to worry. Something had broken in his girl because of this. Eventually the steam finally robbed her of the grounds of her exploration, making her abandon the mirror for hot water. 

Levi climbed in with her, shade form untouched as the water passed right through. He watched her try and scrub clean of the drying blood caked under her nails. A panic started to show in her rapid movements. Levi understood that taking a life would be hard on her, though a part of him could only feel joy in her resilience. He was proud of her for reducing the bastard to ruin. She was having trouble with the morality of it all, no doubt. Soon enough killing would be nothing to her, he hoped. Taking lives was going to be a necessity of survival for her as a Fallen. Filth that broke into a woman’s home with malicious intent was unworthy of her guilt. 

Levi started to hum the first song that came to mind and gently rubbed her back. He was going to make this alright, somehow. The frantic motions of her trying to clean off the blood began to calm as she seemed to all too easily relax into his touch. His heart ached to just reveal himself to her. It was no bother for him to clean up this mess and she would be able to confide in him anything that was ripping at her psyche. The act of meeting a real life demon might be too much for her right now though. This was the same concern that kept him from just removing the mess after she left. He did not want her thinking she was going insane. 

His plan was simple. He would have her find him at the Scout’s Reprieve, he would convince her to let him help her clean up the mess. She would bring him here and he would tell her he could fix this. He would send he back to the bar, where she would be safe, then clean the place top to bottom. He would leave no trace of what had happened. He would only tell her how he had done it after she was his. He would allude to having connections maybe or just flat out say he was involved in the sort of dealings that gave him ways of getting rid of a body. He only hoped it would not make her scared of him, his being able to help in this.

Clean and focused she got dressed and rushed out the door, not looking back to the bedroom once. She was walking with a haste that any second threaten to break into a run. Levi grabbed her hand, once more trying to steady her. He began humming the song again, the damn thing was stuck on repeat in his head. He liked it though, if fit all too perfectly. 

As she entered the hotel lobby Levi left her to go to the elevator bank to take on his fleshed form. He wanted her to be without his support as briefly as he could manage. He caught back up with her standing in front of his booth, eyes large in panic, fine tremble vibrating her whole body. 

“Shit, you look… What’s wrong pet? Something happen? Are the others with you?” Levi loathed that it was still so early in the night. It was still early enough to expect them to all be out for hours yet. 

“Levi! I need… I-“ Just like that she started to fall inside herself. The weight of it was too much for her, her whole body seemed to sag from some unseen impact. Levi slid his arms round her, pulling her to him, he took on her whole weight. 

“I’m here, my lovely. You want me to get you home?” Levi wanted so badly to just make this problem disappear. He already knew the issue, he was already going to be the solution, he just needed to keep from scaring her by doing it. She just needed to tell him so he could act without alarming her. “I have you, pet. I’ll fix what ever is wrong. You’d be surprised at how easily.” He was purring his words into her ear.

She only managed a weak nod. Without his knowing it, he had been truly supporting her as a shade. He started to move her to the door with some difficulty. Shock was stealing her away. He scooped her up in his arms and called Farlan one handed. Awkwardly he balanced her and kept the phone to his ear as he looked over the cars in the lot. Farlan answered as Levi opened the door to the vehicle that looked cleanest.

“Levi?” The confusion in his voice also held concern. There was little reason for Levi to call him if everything was alright. 

“Oi. You need to tell me where (F/N) lives. She was in the bar, freaked out. I’m taking her home, if I can get directions.” Levi knew Farlan would understand the call was for show.

“Shit. Shiiit. I will send you the address, I saved it to my phone when I took her home.” Farlan paused a long breath. “Sent. You need me to come by?” A vibration alerted to a new text. Levi opened the attached contact info and nodded to himself, even the apartment number was present. 

“I’ll let you know. She hasn’t said anything, she is just falling apart. I have her though. I’ll keep her safe, so don’t you two worry. I’ll tell her to call Isabel in the morning, if she doesn’t want to call sooner.”

“Got it. I’ll keep everyone happy over here, you just take care of your girl.” Farlan disconnected at that. Levi was glad that no attention was being paid to how he had no keys and yet he was driving the car to an address he had only glanced a second. He arrived and left the car on the street in a spot he knew had no cameras. He let a small spill of his power eat away any trace of them from the car. Should need be he could always say he borrowed the car from one of the others. 

Taking her back up in his arms he carried her to the building’s front door. She had fallen completely inside herself, miles away from where Levi was gently pulling her keys from her pocket. The gesture was also for show. He had no intention of jostling her around while struggling with keys. He used his energy to knock the tumblers of the lock into place with practiced speed. Once up the needed floors he just as easily opened the door to her apartment. 

He placed her on the sofa and turned on the tv. The sound of some show roared into the silence but Levi wanted noise to cove the silence of his magic already dissolving the corpse in the bedroom. She was too out of it to tell him anything but he was here in her flat and that was all he needed. He would lull her to sleep and once she woke the problem would be sorted.

He wrapped his coat around her and went to check the progress in the bedroom. Already the red coating the walls had gone. He rolled his shoulders as the energy was fed back to him by the spell. He closed the door softly behind him and went back to the living room. She was huddled under his coat, shaking not from cold but trauma. Levi sighed softly and went to heat water in the kitchen. She had bought some of that instant cocoa from the store on a whim the other day. It would be hot and sugary and maybe help her come back a little. 

The kettle boiled with Levi ready to stop its shrill cry before it could start. He made two cups of the simple drink and walked back to the huddled up ball of his girl. He pulled her against his chest and helped her slowly bring the cup to her lips.

“Here love, this will warm you up. I’ve got you. Everything is alright now. You don’t have to worry about a thing.” He let her sip the drink as slow as she needed. He was so happy to have her in his arms, he could hardly keep track of the horror probably still playing out in her mind. He held her tightly to his chest and once more started to hum the song that kept looping through his mind. She finally began to relax, muscles losing their stoney feel under his touch. 

“~Its the only way to be; Exactly the same clean room, exactly the same clean bed~” Levi sang to her. He hummed the last to her, feeling her breath catch when he sang. He did not want to do anything that might be upsetting her.

When a single tear trickled down her cheek he was knocked breathless. “Love, what is it? You don’t need to cry. It'll all be ok. I’m fixing this. I have you. I’ll always help you, no matter what.” He was whispering into her hair, his lips placing kisses at every pause. 

“It’s you.” Her voice was hardly audible. 

“What’s me, darling?” Levi had his heart racing. Was he what was upsetting her?

“Ghost. My Ghost. It’s you, isn’t it?” The words were like spun glass, so fragile but so beautiful. Levi was stunned into silence. “Please… tell me-“ 

Levi slammed his lips to hers. He rolled her beneath him and kept kissing her as her hands started to pull on his shirt. Her legs wrapped around his waist and held him as close to her as he could get. They were locked in a kiss that was so heated, so passionate that even as he pulled back to try and let her breathe he was simply sucked back in. He was so happy, he could only yield to the discovery. He would tell her, tell her everything. Slowly, carefully, but everything. He pulled back as her lungs finally won the fight for priority, letting her catch her breath in gasps.

“It’s me pet. It's really me. I… I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner, I just… How could I tell you with out scaring you?” Her hands tangled in his hair and she pulled him down into another kiss. She had tears on her cheeks but Levi hoped they were from feeling overwhelming relief not crushing sorrow. As she released her hold on him he could tell the tears were slowing, her eyes now clear and focused.

“What are you?” She was looking at him with such curiosity but Levi knew this was not the time for the lengthy explanation. She needed a short answer, something to get her through until rest could give her the renewal needed to process everything. 

“Yours, I’m yours. That is all you need to know for now.” He took her more securely in his arms and turned her so she was nestled on his chest, trapped securely between his legs. He pulled the throw blanket off the back of the couch and draped it over them. “You go ahead and rest. I am taking care of everything. Just rest.” Levi started to hum again, fingers play in her hair as he had always wanted. This time it was a different song. 

“That song is by the Cure, too.” She was sleep slurred already. All of the stress had drained her, everything had left her exhausted and being safe was all she needed for rest to overtake her.

“Yes, love. It is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first song hummed by Levi is "Push", by The Cure.  
> The second is "The Only One", also by The Cure.


	9. Spiced Cider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW with slight S&M undertones, also some graphic statements about violence. 
> 
> I know it's in the tags but I feel obligated to still warn at the head of the chapter. >.<

Levi felt the velvet soft paw on his forehead, tapping him for a third time. He had remained awake the whole night, enjoying the feel of her warm body shifting on his bones. He loved it, being able to finally hold her in his arms as she slept. This being solid in her life seemed to have a down side, however. Mills once more poked Levi’s forehead, feeding time being much more important to the feline than letting the demon alone. 

“Tch. Stop you fluffy ass. I’ll feed you in a bit.” Levi creeped one eye open to meet the intense stare of two mismatched cat’s eyes. One blue, one golden, looking at him in the piercing way that only cats seem to posses. “Shit. You know I’m solid, so now I can be annoyed into feeding you, don’t you? Damn cats.” The answering purr of the completely white cat was a soft behest for food.

Levi shifted to a shade, letting him slip out from under his slumbering girl without trouble. He adjusted the blanket and his coat to keep the morning chill from waking her. Grabbing the furry alarm clock’s bowl Levi went to the kitchenette to get Mills his food. Levi knew the flat as well as a person that had been living there since, in a way, he had been. He texted Farlan as he dished out the morning serving of kitty kibble to keep Mills from disturbing his slumbering owner. 

-She figured it out. Not the what, just the who. She knows I was here as a shade. How much do you want her to know about you two?- 

Levi sent the text to Farlan only to have his phone all too swiftly erupt with messages. Seemed Isabel had access to Farlan’s phone.

 

-EVERYTHING! We are telling her everything! 

Over breakfast? 

You want to us to cook or maybe go to that diner on 95th? We should have something special!!! 

The diner it is. 

Is she up? Have her call me!

It’s Isabel, btw-

 

The wall of texts appeared too quickly for Levi to hope to interrupt with a reply.

-Obviously. Tell Far to pass lock his damn phone. She is sleeping and don’t you dare wake her. She has had a night. Did Farlan fill you in?-

 

-Only that-

The text looked unfinished but the call coming in told Levi why.

“Far, you really need to make it so your girl can’t just use your phone.” Levi did not bother acting like it might be Isabel calling him. Farlan would want to call, Isabel was clearly able to text as easily as she talked.

“Yeah. Figured that out on my own. She is really hyper now, what’s going on?” Levi could hear the excited bumps and thuds of what Levi imagined was Isabel getting ready to meet up.

“Not totally sure but I suspect the fucker that drugged her followed her home, waited until it was likely you wouldn’t be coming back, snuck into her flat and-“

“Where is the bastard! I’m gonna kill him! Let go’a me Farlan, I am talking-“ Isabel was snarling into the phone until a muffled struggle put Farlan back on the line.

“Sorry Levi, Izzy doesn’t respect _other people’s things_ like she should. Did you have to stop him? I really hadn’t been gone from her place for long when you called me.”

“She handled it. Perfect little love could take care of herself, no knight in gore stained armor needed. She did make a mess of him though. Not even sure how, but there was blood everywhere. Took me over an hour to get it all.”

“Wait, so… How does she… Izzy! Let g-“

“You didn’t just materialize and tell her you’re a demon right? That would not be ok, even if she did just mush a guy.”

“Of fucking course I didn’t just materialize. Hell, I wouldn’t have made it obvious how I got in even if I had needed to end the bastard. I don’t want to scare her away after all.” Levi looked at her relaxed face as she snuggled down a little deeper into the warm spot he had moments earlier filled. ”I…” The words of his desire caught in his chest as he watched her. He coughed to clear his throat and continued. “She is mine. I can’t have her fleeing from me.” 

“So how did, oof, ow… Hey!” Isabel was growling more than a few crude things as Farlan took back his phone.

“Izzy, my friend, my phone, my conversation. But how did she figure it out then?” Farlan could be heard struggling a little to make it so he kept power over the phone.

“Just put it on speaker you idiots. I obviously need to just have this conversation with both of you. This back and forth is giving me a headache.” A small distortion in the background noise of the call told Levi the pair had taken his advice. “She could consciously hear me humming to some extent it seems. As a shade, she actually heard me, so when I was humming the same thing as a person to try and calm her, she put it together. Might have been more that clued her in but that was what had her asking me if I was the thing that was in her place. Her Ghost.” Levi smirked softly at the memory of her calling him her’s.

“Maybe we should all be there when you explain, then? Well, me and Izzy I mean. Maybe let her get her head around it before getting ALL of the others involved.”

Thinking of trying to explain with Hange at the table made him shudder. Levi nodded agreement before speaking. “I want her to understand my intentions. I need her to know I don’t want to harm her, ever. Isabel being there might make that easier to believe. I think (F/N) understands that I don’t want to harm her but it might still be something that needs proof of it even being possible. We can all go to the diner and talk about-“

“YES!” Isabel roared through the phone so loud Levi had to pull it from his ear. A bubbly chatter could be heard as Isabel rambled on unconcerned as to whether or not they were even listening. She was too excited she was going to be able to finally tell her friend everything. 

“Izzy. Izzy… Isabel! We will be letting Levi do most of the talking. You and I are going to be there as support if anything gets too… complicated.” Levi could tell that Farlan’s words were not enough to curb the young woman’s enthusiasm in bringing her best friend into the loop. 

“Give us an hour. I’ll let you know if we need more time or something, otherwise, see you in an hour.” Levi unceremoniously hung up on his friend as a a set of beautiful eyes opened to the morning light.

“Good morning pet. You rest well?” He was holding his breath. If the movies were to be believed she would wake thinking it had all been a dream and that he was just a normal guy, not her Ghost, her lover, her protector.

“Yeah, thanks to you. I worried you wouldn’t stay, that you would hide away from me now that I caught on to you.” She was stretching, her muscles moving in the most alluring ways. He wanted to touch every inch of her, kiss her and mark her. Levi was so lost in his hunger for her he did not respond to her. She got up, looking at him a little curiously. She glanced over to the filled food bowl of her cat then to the cell phone in his hand and smirked. “Already been up for awhile, I see. Was that Izzy I heard or was I dreaming?”

“We are meeting up with Farlan and Isabel for breakfast. Farlan is the same thing as me and has already gone through this with Isabel. I think it would be best to give us some third party opinions if anything gets too difficult. Farlan is better at explaining things than me so I would like his help explaining this all to you. Isabel knows about what I am so she can give you a bit of perspective if we aren’t being clear. It has been a long time since I tried to explain this all to anyone. Longer still since I was human.” He was digging his fingers into the leg of his pants to keep from brushing the sleep tussled hair from her face. He wanted so badly to take hold of her and never again let go. 

She was looking him over as if assessing him. Her eyes scanned over his tense posture from head to toe. She nodded softly to herself as she moved closer. She was slow in her movements, like approaching an animal that might bolt if she were too hasty. Her hands pressed softly to his hips then moved to wrap around his back bringing them into a hug. The hug tightened as he went still under her hold. He was breathing hard, heart thundering as her face found the crook of his neck and she gave a single kiss to his racing pulse. So delicate, so chaste. It was more than he could take.

He captured those rose petal lips with his, kissing her hard. His hands were at her hips, lifting her so he could move her to where he wanted. She was moaning softly as he licked her bottom lip with the tip of his tongue. Her lips parted ever so slightly at his coaxing, giving him permission to enter. His tongue pushed along hers, ripping a groan of pleasure from the man as he savored her. He had wanted this for so long.

He toppled them onto the couch, taking the impact for them both with his arms. He was caged between her legs, his body pinning her down under him, kiss unbroken. His arousal was pressed hard against her, clothing barely acting as barrier to his interest. He rocked his hips digging his member a little more into her. She let out a yearning whimper as her own hands started to try and remove the obstacles to their getting closer. He needed her so badly that he could not hope to stop this, to even slow them down. He was stripping away her clothes and free of his in an instant. 

He was running his hands over every exposed inch of her, attempting to linger on experiencing her skin against his. He could only hesitate the smallest instant, he needed more of her. His mouth found hers again as he slid a finger into her exposed core. She was still a bit too tight for him. He started a slow pumping of his finger, matching the tempo with his tongue in her mouth. 

Her hands were playing along the soft fuzz of his undercut only to tangle in the length of his hair enough to force him closer. He rumbled softly in his throat as he added a second figure to help her get ready for him. He did not want this to be painful for her, not the first time. Later he might take her more aggressively, still not harming her, but risking a bit of pain. This time he was going to be careful of her in every way. She arched her back, taking his fingers deeper inside her, pleading whimper for more ringing clear. 

“Is this alright, my lovely?” Levi was sure he knew the answer but wanted her to have no doubts, she had the power to stop him. She nodded leaning up to lay a kiss on his lips. He pulled his fingers free and promptly lined himself with her. He had felt her so many times as a shade but this, this was the first time he had ever felt her tight walls claiming every firm inch of him. He went slow, trying to burn every breath into his memory. He wanted to have this memory forever, just as he would have her.

He settled a moment, buried deep in her at last. He leaned back enough to have her filling his gaze, hips holding her in place. His heart swelled, he was so happy to be looking into her eyes, having her look back into his. He kissed her cheek, her jaw, trickled kisses down her neck to the sweet spot he knew would make her squirm under him. His teeth pressed hard and skilled into her skin, leaving a mark that he would enjoy seeing as much as she would enjoy feeling for the days to come. Her cry was music to his ears, making him move his hips to the song their very bones started to sing. 

He started slow, watching to be sure there was only pleasure being found in his moving. The soft pants that escaped her lips told him she could take more. He started to move faster, using his full knowledge of her body to make her moan. He was stroking her depths with focused thrusts. Each pass of the head of his cock found the spot that had her trembling for him. He was so lost in the feel of her body that he was paying no mind to the swirl of energy filling her. 

His hands were caressing every one of her moving muscles, their unified movements coming naturally. All the times he had been with her, this hardly felt like their first time and yet it felt better than he had ever even dreamed. Her nails raked down his back, leaving him wordlessly begging her for more. He wanted her to be all over his skin, endlessly marked as her’s.

He was getting close and could tell she was as well. He inhaled sharply and caught a taste of what he had stirred up in her. Her flavor was so perfect, so absolutely mouthwatering. He groaned in his hunger as he began to act out of habit. His energy crackled to the surface of his skin and without thought he pushed it down into her. He wrapped his strength around her soul to shield her from any harm. Starving for her, he licked along her collarbone, physical tongue preceding his magic as it lapped along the same wet path. 

She was so very close, he only had to wait a little more. Her body trembled against him, her depths tightening around him exquisitely. He needed only to let go and he joined her in climax. He stayed deep inside her, spilling his seed with pulsing thrusts. Their arms entangled, anchoring to each other as it all fell away but the tide of being together, totally awash in rapture. 

He slowed his movements, still remaining inside her after stilling. He looked down at her, breathless and coasting gently down from her high. He smirked, he was not done with her yet. He gave a single thrust, powerful and well aimed. Her back arched, her hands grabbing his arms for support. Her nails were biting his skin as he made her come for him again. He was overjoyed watching as her involuntary trembling made her squirm beneath him. He smiled down at her, so pleased to have her finally experiencing how good he could make her feel. 

As her eyes came back to focus on him, he relished the cat with the cream smile gracing her lips. Her hand came up to touch his cheek so delicately it was like she worried about breaking him. Her eyes held a wonder that he did not think he deserved. 

“I love the way you smile, Levi.” She was whispering, fearing that using too loud a voice would shatter the gift before her. 

“I look forward to sharing it with you, over and over again, my lovely.” He pulled free slowly, loath to end the escapade so quickly. He would have time now though, she was to be his endlessly. He let his hungry magic slide over the couch, cleaning up the overflow of both their pleasure, without thinking. Her eyes widened as any trace of what had just happened was removed from the cushions. Levi breathed a little easier as she simply marveled at the unbelievable happening before her eyes. 

“We should hurry up and get cleaned up if we’re to meet Farlan and Isabel on time.” Levi wanted more than anything to just blow off telling her anything and just have her trapped beneath him, moaning his name until she could not come anymore. Only once she was hoarse and exhausted would he stop to explain everything she wanted to know. He was sure she would not have minded the change in plans either. 

Levi followed her into the bedroom, unsure of how she might react to the scene. The room looked normal. Clean bedding, immaculate walls, he had even remade the bed. There was no trace of what had happened. The room was as it had ever been. The flicker of her eyes to the bed as he walked with her to get fresh clothes to wear for the outing was telling though. Levi was staring at the bed, lost in a thought, when she touched his arm.

“What’s up?” She looked at him like he was the one expected to be having a troubles. 

“I think we should buy new bedding while we are out. I’ll call Armin and see if he can’t swap out the mattress for us while we are at the diner.” Levi was thinking aloud. “No, Armin works today. Erwin and Mike might be available. Those blonde oxen are built for moving things.” He was tapping his bottom lip, thinking on what color their bedroom should be. He liked the idea of blue or maybe an aqua sort of green. Soothing colors as the backdrop to the debauched things he had planned.

“You think I should really get a new bed even after you cleaned it up?” She sounded confused enough that Levi looked at her. She looked nervous, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. Standing before him, still naked, still perfect, he half wanted to snatch her up and use the bed as he had dreamed before the sullying of it had occurred. Bluntly he answered her with what stilled him from acting.

“That pig bastard shouldn’t have anything to do with us, ever. I don’t want any bit of that marring what we have. The fucker is lucky he was dead when I got here or it would have been worse. Much worse.” Levi turned back to the bed, closing his eyes tightly. His real eyes would be what peered out know, his rage over what might have befallen his girl making his blood boil. He got his temper back under thumb quickly but he was not the only one to have strong feelings over what had happened.

Like a spark finally catching a bonfire to light, Levi felt the sudden roll of warmth wash over him. The spiced waves of his girl’s own wrath for the man that had attacked her only made Levi beam in comfort. She was not lost in guilt over her actions or scared of his judging her. As a Fallen she would need to be like this. She would be alright. The life he wanted to bring her into would be something she could handle. Still the slight tremble in her hand made him wonder. He carved free a chunk of his life, the expended energy used to seal them in a pocket of time. He would give her all the time she needed and now not even their waiting friends would matter.

“You can tell me, you know. Everything. Or just the parts you want. What I am, that can wait for you getting clear headed about last night.” He watched as she looked out the window to the fire escape. She was swallowed up in the tempest of wrath that now tasted like an inferno of smoky clove and cinnamon to Levi’s senses. 

“Asshole didn’t rape me. Bastard didn’t even get to touch me. I killed him before he could. What is there to say?” She was so rigid in her stance that Levi knew he could not leave it at that. 

“You more than dismantled him my lovely. Not just stopped, you left him smeared across the walls.” Levi could hardly keep the pride out of his voice. He loved her more for this, not less like some human might. Still she was human and this was unacceptable behavior for a normal person. Levi had seen how she would be so accepting, supportive of others and yet dismiss her own hardships. He could nearly hear the old whisper from her childhood tears: ‘weak, you are weak to hurt, you are pathetic for hurting’. He would not let that vile taunt haunt her over this, not this.

Her eyes looked back to the mattress. The fine tremble of her lip as she took in a ragged breath was all that exposed the rawness of her, as she seemed to collect all her strength and set her shoulders. He hated to do this, knew that she meant to appear as an unshakable stone for him. He would have to try and side step her self-admonishment over feeling hurt by this. It was important that she know he was not going to leave her for feeling hurt, or doubt her in her choices. 

“I was in bed and I heard the door open. I was half asleep so I thought it might be Farlan at first. I had a second of going back to sleep when I heard a belt buckle. In a rush of adrenaline I remembered locking up after Farlan left. I opened my eyes and the fucker was right by the bed. I didn’t think, I didn’t even try and reason out what to do. It went silent in my head, simple course of actions set in motion like dominos falling. I punched his throat as I climbed out of bed. Then I grabbed his hair to enhance the impact of my knee to the side of his head. I brought my knee up to meet his head and set him falling back from the force. He was scrambling to try and get up, coughing from what I’d done. I grabbed the marble bookend and started hitting him. I wasn’t scared. I wasn’t angry. I just wanted him to stop looking… normal. I wanted to see if inside he looked like the thing that he was. A giant living shit.”

Her gaze was fixed on the spot that had once held a body in ruin. The man had been nothing special. Inside him had been no exceptional evil, no vileness incarnate. Just a lecherous man that had acted in a horrible way. Levi wondered if this would be something to muddy the waters of her opinion of him. He took out of hunger, as a necessity to thrive. He never took prey unwillingly, not at first. Unsurprisingly they never really consented to his killing and eating them though. Would that be enough to keep him from being a monster in her eyes?

“All I found was normal red bits like in any person. He had normal blood, normal bones, normal muscle. I kept hitting him though. I wanted to see something in him that made him evil, or at least different. Different from me, different from… us.” Her fists were clenched, body tense and shaking as she tried to come back to the room she was in, leaving the room of last night. 

Levi felt as if he had been punched. Us? Would the choice of phrasing upset her once she discovered she was lumping herself in with a demon? What would she say to the idea that she was a person so well suited to being a Fallen? Still this needed a response from him, something to help her back to him.

“Easy there my darling. It is true. He was just a human. Fragile and full of fleeting life. He had free will and he used that to try and take you. That is a vileness that another human can’t see. It is a tangible thing to me, what was in him. It was manifesting sin. Some humans think it is only demons that make sin. They are wrong. Living produces sin. Strong souls control it. ‘Pure’ souls deny it ever happened.” Levi smirked at the novel idea of a pure soul. “To be without sin in any way ever is to be inhuman. Soldiers kill. Husbands lust for the lips of their wife, or do you think that babies really come from storks? Sin is a part of life. That is why the devout conjured up a way to deal with it. Get clean of it so they could go to heaven.”

“Do you think I am… dirty… now?” Her question was more a whimper. She had killed a man. That meant something to her. Such a caring person, his lovely girl. That she did not openly question her own reception at the pearly gates also mattered. Was it because she concluded he would not know or that she was already damned? Would that assumption bolster his cause?

“How could I think that? You must have some suspicions about me by now. You know that I make money selling sex. You might have even noticed that some clients never come back down. I am steeped in sin, love. I am not going to get worked up over-“ Levi stopped himself before finishing. ‘I am not going to get worked up over one little murder.’ He almost said it. Those were not the words she needed. 

“You are as perfect as I could ever wish for. You are so kind, so loving. You are so fiercely strong. I would have killed that fucker just for breaking in, let alone what I would do to him for trying to touch you with his filthy…” Levi shook his head, he was digressing. “I am so proud of you for fighting him pet. I would have understood if you had frozen in fear, or struggled and failed to get away. I would have loved you the same after any possible outcome. He was the one to trespass. You only reacted. I could never think of you as unclean for reacting.”

He wrapped his arms over her bare skin and marveled at her for standing so calm before him. He wanted to ask her more, ask her every little detail to try and quell any fears she might have of his rejection or repulsion. There was nothing she could have felt that he could not at least accept even if he might not understand. He swallowed down his questions though. He would not prod her over this. She nodded her head, her cheek nestling against his shoulder. She nuzzled more into the crook of his neck and kissed his pulse with delicate pressure. He loved how she did that. 

“We should shower. I might never think you unclean, but we smell like sex.” Levi tried to lighten the mood. He grimaced over his own awkward effort. 

When the woman in his arms snickered then gave in to genuine laughter, Levi relaxed. He pulled her into the bathroom with fresh clothing for her and Levi’s clothing undergoing a bit of cleaning by his magic. Levi was exerting himself too much after not truly eating the night before, but the snacks were enough to keep him from fading. 

Once in the shower he helped wash her. He let his hands explore her as if he had never seen her exposed before. He hoped to never lose the sense of wonder he felt as he took in her every curve. He traced his fingers over the swell of her lovely hips, up her soft waist to her perfect breasts. He had to struggle to lather her in suds rather than ravaging her again. Since he had pulled her into a splinter of time he could take as long as he liked, really. Still, she could get worn out. He wanted her alert as the explanation was presented to her. 

They managed to only pepper a few kisses on each other before responsibly exiting the shower and dressing. Levi found he had an unexpectedly hard time keeping from removing the articles again as she but on her coverings. He had to bite his lip and focus on how now he would get to strip them off her again, later. Her shoes were on and the pair of them ready to go when Levi allowed time to start ticking again. 

As they exited the building to walk the three and a half blocks to the diner, she looked back over her shoulder to where Levi had parked the night before. Her eyes widened and she pulled Levi’s coat to force him to look fully at her.

“You stole that car last night.” There was a firm certainty in her tone that told Levi not to bother denying it.

“I don’t have a car and I needed to get you home. Not like we damaged it. Hell, it’s cleaner now that when I took it. And I took it because it looked the cleanest. How could you tell?” Levi was unable to even feign guilt. He was too amused at her catching him yet again so easily.

“The thing has plates from somewhere I’ve never lived. If you were always with me like I thought, you wouldn’t have plates from someplace I never lived. So either I was wrong about you, or it’s not your car.” She was amused as well, theft instantly forgiven. 

Levi took her hand in his and started them back on their stroll to the diner. He played his fingers along her knuckles as they walked, his phone in his other hand. He texted Erwin the address and asked that they put a new bare mattress in the place for him. Erwin might have started a job as a lark but Mike was running the same game as Levi so he would be free during the morning hours. Also if the pair were engaged in more …birthday gift… related things, the pair of Divine were more than strong enough to steal away all the time they wanted. 

Mike responded to the text to Erwin from his own number. He said Erwin had forwarded the request to him and he was more than happy to replace her bed. He asked if everything was alright, asked specifically if (F/N) was safe. Levi was surprised to have concerns voiced once again for his girl by one of the Fallen, the ancient Mike no less. It made him feel a bit relieved that they cared for her, wanted her safe for him. 

He replied with a short answer that she was safe and he was taking her to eat. Soon enough he would be telling the others that he had told her, but only after he had told her. If it went wrong they might think to silence her and he could never allow that. As it was there was room for him just having them as friends, or maybe she even suspected they were the same as him. 

As they reached their destination Levi pocketed his phone. He would be focused on helping his girl understand him from here on out, not texting the others. This was going to be it. He held the door for her and quickly snaked his arm around her waist as they entered. He was going to tell her everything.


	10. Chocolate Bon Bon

Levi pinched the ridge of his nose in frustration with his free hand. His other hand was being held by his girl. Her firm hold a knowing anchor to keep him from jumping the table to attack Isabel for once again derailing the conversation for some story. So far they had successfully ordered food and beverages while also covering every minutiae of what Isabel and the others had done after (F/N) had gone home. 

Levi was on the verge of getting their food to go and just taking her home to tell her everything. Let Mike walk in, no keys needed with a king sized mattress being carried effortlessly, maybe even balanced in one hand. It could only be easier to explain since it would at least be explaining something. As a new thought had Isabel spiraling the conversation in yet another useless direction Levi was about to explode. He clicked his tongue as he took in a breath to try and take back the conversation only to have his girl cut him off.

“Izzy, I love your energy and I know you are excited about me getting to find out what is going on but I really need to ask Levi questions to get that to happen. Could we put a pin in that and instead talk about… uh…” She sort of gestured to all of Levi. 

“Oh, yeah, right. Sorry.” Isabel seemed to try and calm down but her excitement over the coming conversation was burning bright in her eyes. Farlan draped his arm over her shoulder to try and physically help hold in Isabel’s exuberance. 

“Alrighty. Um, Levi, that one day you asked if I was worried that the presence meant me harm. You brought up that it might even be a demon. You have also said it has been a long time since you were human. I don’t think a ghost is able to just pop in and out of being solid, seeming so alive. You have a pulse, I could feel it.” She floundered a little at that, the obvious opportunities of her feeling his pulse all being rather intimate. “Are you actually a demon?” Levi snorted at how his girl was just as blunt as him in her inquiry. 

Farlan jumped in, knowing Levi would simply say ‘yes’ and wait on the next question. “Humans have it wrong. Demons aren’t just fallen angels intent on building up sin to steal souls as a slight to God. It is pointless for us to try and fix this misconception though. Let the Church paint us as they like. I have never met Satan, I am not red, nor have I ever even owned a pitchfork.”

“Tch, I sure as shit don’t have horns or a tail.” Levi added, playing his fingers absentmindedly along the knuckles of her hand in his. Farlan chuckled softly and continued his explanation.

“I was given the impression that the Church wanted to make paganism out to be evil so all their spirits, or gods or what have you, got cast into rolls as demons. They even made Satan up to seem like the satyr Pan.” Farlan had always enjoyed talking about the manipulations of society like it was evidence in its own right of the sinful nature of humans. Thinking on it, Levi had to agree. The pair of them had been born in the gutter of poverty and only by lying, stealing and deceiving did they climb out. It was the good people that seemed to end up forever trapped under the heel of those that would exploit them.

“Lucifer was an angel, and he did start a bit of a disruption in heaven. It was, as the people who were there told me, not about hating humans or any dissension with God. They are vague on that point though, the specificity of God, I mean. The ejection of them though, that was over a desire for free will. They were allowed to have free will like the humans as long as they left the armies of heaven. They could just leave and make their own ways of living, here in the world.” Farlan’s eyes were alight with his being able to speak so knowledgeably on the subject. Farlan had always felt that smarts mattered more than strength. Here he could spread his power to others, lifting them up with his wisdom and let him be lifted higher with them. Levi had always loved that about Farlan. 

“One thing to note here is that they don’t think of themselves as demons like from movies or books or whatever. They are Fallen Divines by their narrative. Angels and demons seem to be more a human concept for the naming of the creature. ‘Angel’ is more a rank than a species, as I understand. I don’t even know if they have wing-“

“They do.” Levi interrupted. He had only seen Erwin’s wings once but they had been breathtaking. “Fallen Divines still have their wings even. No trading them in for fur and hooves. I never asked but maybe if they gave up their free will they could even go back. Maybe even be welcomed with open arms back to the ranks of angels.” The idea of Mike or Erwin leaving them to become mindless pawns in some all-powerful force’s game made his stomach knot. He was glad they could see the world freely, he hoped they would never need to give that up. 

“What does that make you two though?” Levi smirked at the astute question from his girl. 

“We get called Fallen. I think there is a bit of a disagreement on if it refers to us being technically dead, being ‘fallen’ from what would be called His grace, or just us now being the same as the Divines in what type of being we are now but not being Divines so it is just shortened to Fallen.” Farlan tried to be clear but mostly just muddied up the answer with too much information on the title and none on the entity.

“A Fallen is a being that another Fallen ‘gave eternity’ to. That’s how it was put for me anyways.” Levi stated dryly. “Basically a powerful Fallen of any flavor can pull a person loose of the mortal coil and make them ageless and relatively immortal. They become a Fallen as well. We have a magic placed in us or maybe it is awakened or changed by the one that made us? Fuck if I know why it does what it does. We are just changed; now forever different from humans. We have to hide our real eyes, our real teeth, or it would be obvious we are not humans but predators.” Levi dreaded how much this would emphasize how he was still hidden from her. 

He was sitting with her, no longer a shade in the shadows but a solid warm hand in hers. He had been letting her see the real him behind the masks that he used for work or just to distance himself from the world. He was determined to show her all of him and now after even having been together, totally exposed, he was still partially hidden from her. He still had more masks to let her see behind. This one could be the most unnerving to see. This might be what would send her running. 

Levi looked to Farlan who nodded understanding. Levi had exerted too much over the last twenty-four hours and would need to eat much sooner than planned if he kept cutting away his energy to stop time. Farlan rolled his shoulders then made a small gesture under the table. Levi felt the magic slip around them and stop time. The power tickled along his skin but he gave no outward sign beyond a slight twitch of lip. 

Knowing that now no one could stumble upon the view, Levi relaxed his hold on his appearance. He released his grip on her, wanting her to feel as unrestrained as possible. He kept his eyes closed tightly, working up the nerve to show her. The possibility that he would need to hide his own wounding by her revulsion pressed on his lungs. The weight of the impending reaction was making it hard for him to breathe. 

Delicate fingers lightly framed his chin as his girl took hold of either side of his jaw with her hands. He felt her slowly open his mouth, gently moving his lips to get a better view. She would be looking at his mostly human looking teeth. They were somewhat normal in appearance since they were still incisors, bicuspids, the pointed canines and molars but different in how now they were all sharper. The comparatively dull edge of human teeth now held the sharpness of honed blades. The difference is subtle at first inspection but once the mind sees the difference he might as well have had a smile of pointed rows of shark’s teeth. These teeth could tear out a throat, rend flesh from bone, even splinter the bone to expose the marrow within. The mouth of a killer.

When a soft kiss brushed his bottom lip, Levi’s eyebrows furrowed. The teeth were easier. They could be ignored or simply underestimated. Slowly, bracing for the terror he would no doubt see in his girl's face, Levi opened his eyes. Her expression was one of shock but not horror. Her eyes were large, mouth open in a silent gasp. Levi glanced over to Farlan and Isabel to see if their expressions might give hint to what reaction might be coming. Isabel was also slack jawed. Having only ever seen Farlan or her own reflection left her with a very small amount of preparation for the view. 

Levi knew his eyes were a swirling mass of blues and grays that could even be called lovely but he felt they were rather dull. They were nothing like the radiant sky blues and shimmering morning light that Erwin’s would take. His were not even close to the swirl of ocean toned aquas with their reflective glow found in Mike’s. Farlan even had better with his eyes seeming to hold every possible shade of blue in his kaleidoscopically blooming irises. The way pitch black would fill in the space that before was the whites of their eyes only made the colors more vibrant. 

“Like a tempest of silver and sapphire. Levi, your eyes are absolutely gorgeous.” Her awe was the sweetest balm as she used her hold on his face to pull him closer. Levi was so relieved he could have collapsed from the sudden lose of tension in him. Instead he smashed his lips to hers, carefully kissing her with his mouth full of razors. He was too worried over harm to risk a playful nip but that did not stop him from sucking at her bottom lip as they pulled apart. 

“You are letting us skirt some of the harder to hear parts.” Farlan sounded sad at interrupting her acceptance of Levi’s true self. Levi could not help but wonder if Isabel had taken it so well with the expression Farlan now held. Or maybe it was because of the impending other shoe that still needed to drop. “For example I never said we don’t encourage sin or eat souls.”

Levi waited for her to laugh it off as a joke or have her color drain in understanding. When she only stared hard into Levi’s eyes, inhuman and framed in his normal emotionless expression, Levi did not know how to react. Her eyes kept moving to search his like they held the answered to all of her unspoken questions. Levi wanted desperately to know what she saw there. She nodded slowly and turned to Farlan. 

“You induce sin and then eat the souls? I imagine Levi selling sex is a smart move. Sometimes I’d think I missed them coming back down, his clients. I had always assumed I just missed them leaving, but really it was that they never…” 

Levi waited for her to say more but it became apparent that she would not. He reached for her hand but stopped just before taking it. With a soft click of his tongue Levi instead turned to Farlan and pulled his hand back to rest on his own knee. He pulled all of the human qualities back to his features. He knew this would be hard to take in. He was a creature that ate humans. It was to be expected that she would have trouble with it. When she finally moved he was ready for the accusations, her berating him for killing. Her fingers laced with his, a soft squeeze given as she pulled the hand to her lips to place a playful kiss on each one of his knuckles. 

“The magic that ate all the mess…” She stopped, meekness stealing her voice as she recalled what she had witnessed him do to clean up their aftermath not much earlier. He felt saving her from needing to discuss their intimacy in front of her friend was kinder of him.

“I used the magic to ‘eat’ all the mess from last night. Bone, blood and all. We gain some from eating flesh but it is lust that I need to live. I guess I could be called an incubus. I think it is a bit off though. I mean I eat lust but it’s not the same. It is just more substantial to take the soul with it. Shit. How to explain?” Levi looked pleadingly to Farlan for help. However it was Isabel that caved in to her excitement and offered up her experience.

“The way I think of it is I spark up their envy, then once it hits a fever pitch I mark them with the sigils and snap, crackle, POP they fall to pieces and out falls the chocolate bon bon. The magic binds the sin in with the soul, or life force, or whatever it does, and turns it into the candy. It was weird eating it the first few times. Like eating that gum from Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory? A full meal in a tiny package.” Isabel was talking like this was a conversation about preferred method for eating at a crawfish boil. Everyone at the table was looking at her, jaws agape. Levi and Farlan because of the cat being let out of the bag in this way, and (F/N) from the discovery that her best friend was now a Fallen that ate envy and the people feeling it. 

The spell creating the pocket of time suddenly collapsed as Farlan grabbed Isabel by the hand and forcibly dragged her from the booth. “Izzy I can’t even… words fail. Damnit all. We will be right back. Levi you might want to drop any other bombshells now so we can just field them all at once. I forgot that Izzy is awful at secrets or any form of tact.” The pair rushed away as the sounds of the world moving again filled the stunned silent table.

“Levi. I love that you are trying to break my reality gently but maybe we should just wrecking ball this. I mean, my best friend of forever, the person that helped me get a job so I could move out here, she is a dem- a Fallen. I am trying not to jump to any conclusions but I am panicking that this is all something to do with me-“

“Shit, love I… no. No, nothing like that.” Levi tried to think of the easiest way to TL;DR down the world he was dragging her into. “Erwin and Mike are Fallen Divines, Erwin being the one that made me. Every one of my friends that you have met is a Fallen as well, made so by me or one of those two. I made Farlan a Fallen because he was, is, my best friend since we were little brats stealing penny candies from shops in the rich part of town. We are old as shit and had a row that left us parting ways nearly a century ago. I only found him again when he came to pick up Isabel the night you met him. I had no idea she was a Fallen at that time but she was already. I can’t help but think it is wonderful that she is already one of us so maybe you won’t worry as much when I ask you to-“ Levi stopped himself with his fingers pressed tensely over his lips. He had gone too far now to not just say it. He swallowed hard and committed to pleading his case.

“I have been watching you since you were little. I watched you flourish despite being trapped in a house steeped in wrath. I watched you bloom into this stunning woman, right before my eyes. I fell in love years ago. How could I help but fall in love with you? I’d been waiting until you were old enough, strong enough to join me before revealing myself to you. I am hoping you will be willing to, to possibly consider, to maybe…” The question was caught in his throat. Levi’s heart was hammering so loud he could hardly hear his own words. It was too rushed, too early to ask this of her. It was too soon after taking her world, her understanding, her very reality and smashing it to pieces to ask her to-

“To ‘give me eternity’ as you put it? Or perhaps I should say, as Erwin put it? You want to make me a Fallen, to exist as a creature that eats souls inundated by sin?” She was calm and had a slightly amused smirk tugging the corners of her mouth. Levi could only nod. “You want me to be with you, as your girl, forever?” Still Levi could only manage a nod. “Because you are IN love with me? You have been for years?”

“Yes.” Levi was dying as his nerves tried to brace for every possible outcome to this, all of them some degree of awful. He could not see a way she would consent to being made into a Fallen, not with his asking like this. It was supposed to be romantic, planned and poetic. It was not supposed to be guessed at by her as he choked on his own tongue.

“If I said no, would you leave me? Would my Ghost be gone forever?” He saw the worry in her eyes. She did not want to lose him? There was some hope because of that. 

“I could never leave you forever. I might try to distance myself if you started seeing someone but even then I couldn’t stay away long. I love you, damnit, I go through withdrawal when I am away too long.” Levi had his hands in fists on the table. She was not saying no out right, there was still a chance to change her mind. 

“What sort of sin would I eat? Izzy said she eats envy so it’s not based off the Fallen that makes you since you made Farlan and I am guessing Farlan made her. I don’t know if I would be any good at stirring up sin in a person. How does sloth even work? What happens if I can’t do it right?” Levi closed his eyes to hide his grief in needing to crush his own hopes. This would be enough to make her say no.

“I have no idea which of the seven sins you would need to survive. It seems to be based around the person, much like what the magic makes the meal into. Seems for Isabel it is a chocolate bon bon, for me it is a piece of saltwater taffy. If you were bad at hunting, at finding or cultivating prey, we would help. We could teach you no matter what type of sin you need. Mike or I could teach you about lust. Mikasa is probably a better teacher for envy than Isabel. Eren wouldn’t be an awful mentor for wrath. Farlan has greed worked out, that would be easy. Armin for gluttony or Moblit for sloth. Erwin eats pride but he is skilled enough I’m sure he could teach you how to do any of them exceptionally. We would never let you starve. If you refused to eat though, that, that would go badly.” Levi’s jaw tightened as he tried to explain his worst fear. He was staring a million miles into his open palms on the table.

“If you wanted to die it would never happen. We can take the form of a shade, something like a ghost. Ghosts are real, can be made when a normal person dies. I have no clue what makes it happen but it can. With Fallen though, we are something different. We can have our strength fade to the point that we are trapped as a shade, fade even further and we will lose what we are. The spark that makes us who we are, it will dull, even snuff out. It will leave us as hollow starving things called hungry ghosts. They are eaters of filth, literal shit eaters. I would never want that life for you. I would do anything to save you from it, even watch as you grow old and die as a human.” He closed his hands into fists as he tried to harden his resolve to that future. Looking into her eyes he saw something unexpected gazing back at him. She was smiling weakly, eyes shining with unshed tears.

“You really love me that much? All of you would help me, ME? Everyone would be willing to help?” She spoke with such disbelief that if finally clicked for Levi. She was stubbornly independent but it was also true that any time she needed help she only really had herself to rely on. The few times she had reached out for help she all too often found no one there to help her. He had always been there secretly helping as much as he could but he also saw all the times her friends or family had failed to catch her after falling. After so many hard landings, of course she was afraid of facing this alone.

“We would. All of us. Not just me or Isabel. Farlan, the others, all of us want you to be with us, to thrive with us. It’s not just because I want you either. I might be what made them aware of you, but you are the one that snared their hearts.” He reached over cradling her face in his hand. The kind act was enough to free a single tear, wet trail reaching his fingers. He wiped it away with his thumb as he leaned in to kiss her. Feather soft, his lips met hers, arms wrapping around her. He pulled her against him, tight hug being used to impart her with the strength she would now be able to rely on. 

“Yes.” She whispered it into his neck.

“Pet?”

“I’ll become a Fallen, I’ll be yours, forever.” The tears on her cheeks were a strange sight with the smile on her lips, but Levi could only imagine his own expression was one of equal rarity. He was smiling his rare true smile, happiness engulfing his eyes like never before. “I have loved you for so long, I’ve been looking for you everywhere. I love you too, my Ghost, my Levi.” She was clinging to him tightly. She buried her face back in the crook of his neck as she gave in to the emotional build up of the last twenty-four hours and cried. He softly hushed her, soothing tune being hummed to help quiet her trembling.

“~Follow your compass down to me; I’m sitting on this rock just waiting. Follow your compass down to me; I’ll be here, I’ll be here.~” Levi sang softly while rocking her gently. She started to sob as he kept singing to her. He held her as all the pain of feeling alone faded from her very bones. He had her and now he never needed to let her go again. “~You never have to be alone, you never have to worry. You're always gonna have a home, right here with me. ~” Even after singing the whole song through he kept humming softly.

Tear dampened cheeks and hushed sobs were smothered hard into Levi’s shoulder as he simply held her. It was to this view that the server brought a tray full of four peoples worth of food. “Oh my… did you just, I’m not interrupting a break up am I?” The brunette teen was looking awkwardly at them, then to the tray of food she held, then back to them.

“No.” Levi answered blandly. “I just proposed. She said yes. It’s been a long time coming so she is really emotional about it.” Levi answered with a blank face. The server had no way to tell if he was serious.

Farlan and Isabel returned to the confused look of the server, still gaping at Levi as he held a sobbing (F/N). Isabel grabbed Farlan’s arm, concern all over her face. Farlan was the one to brave the waters.

“Levi?”

“She said yes.” Levi, even if his expression and tone were his normal deadpan, had boundless joy burning in his eyes. 

Isabel squealed in glee, jumping up and down with such giddiness she needed to use a double fisted hold on Farlan’s arm as an anchor to keep from bouncing away. Farlan was grinning wider than Levi had ever witnessed before. Farlan was like a brother to Levi and, much like a brother, felt unmatched joy in his family finding true love requited. Farlan ushered Isabel into the booth to let the young waitress give them all their orders. Once they were settled and ready to eat Farlan broke the silence.

“Congratulations Levi. (F/N), welcome to the family.” Farlan greeted Levi’s girl, unknowingly confirming everything Levi had said. She truly had all of them now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song referenced is "Compass" by SafetySuit, personally I like listening to the acoustic version for this.


	11. Reese's Pieces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiny bag of delicious peanut buttery bits that is all too quickly empty. Leaving you with a sweet taste on your tongue and a longing for more. So you open a second tiny bag.

She was laughing so hard she dropped her keys. Levi opened the door, small exertion used before giving thought of not having the energy to waste. As they entered Levi looked to the head of shaggy blonde hair lounging on the couch.

“Oh, hey Mike. Didn’t realize you’d be here waiting for us. We stopped at the store for new linen. Hope you weren’t bored!” She was smiling brightly at the unexpected intruder.

“Sorry if I scared you. I just wanted to be sure the mattress I picked was acceptable.” The big man was smug with his apparent allowance into her space.

Levi made it around to the front of the sofa to see Mike was topless. A prop for the ruse of the move being an effort no doubt. Possibly a bit of a playful jab at Levi’s possessiveness about her. Regardless it was unneeded now. Levi had included Mike in the explanation of everything.

“Put on your damn shirt. If it isn’t fine I can deal with it.”

“That new bed is heavy and awkward. You would need help.” Mike used a tone that said he was sure Levi had overlooked the issue a human would have. Levi rolled his eyes but the answer came from the woman in the kitchen.

“I could help make it look like Levi wasn’t doing anything weird. I mean we would have to go through the motions of me seeming to struggling with the weight but I’m sure we could fake it.” Levi smirked as Mike widened his eyes.

“You told her?” The big man mouthed his question. Levi nodded with a proud glow. His girl was just diving in. Levi was a bit unsure why she was so quick to accept the situation, to be honest.

“Levi told you, and yet you aren’t worried that I was just here, potentially waiting for you? Hoping to catch you alone? You aren’t worried I’ll try to eat you?” Mike went still in reaching for his shirt as he saw something in her reaction Levi missed because of his back being to his girl. He turned and sighed at the sight. She was clearly flustered by some part of what Mike said. 

“Tch. He didn’t mean that kind of eat.” Levi had to try and quiet his jealousy in her reacting to the Divine.

She looked at Levi, a little sheepishly. “I know that.” She was not a fool, but the way Mike could flirt, Levi wanted to be clear.

“To be fair, the other is more probable considering I’d never kill someone I knew you loved.” The slight purr in Mike’s voice had Levi’s jealousy sparking all over again. He was giving a look to the older man that would have cowed the bravest of souls. Mike merely snickered.

“So all of you knew he was here with me all these years?” She was pulling scissors from a drawer to open all the packaging of their new bedding.

“It isn’t scary to you? Knowing he was there, watching you?” Mike did not answer the question he knew might make Levi seem obsessed. They all knew Levi had stayed with her, for decades now, without letting her know he was there.

“No. He was always a comfort. There were times I’d be embarrassed to know he saw me doing …some personal things... But I guess I kind of knew I wasn’t alone? I mean, I guess I always kind of knew he was there, even if I also kind of wrote it off as my imagination.”

“You are taking this really well. I would have expected you to be more distrusting of our motives.” Mike had put his shirt back on, he enjoyed teasing her but Levi was grateful he was trying to not strain the fledgling relationship.

“I’m more surprised you all are ok with his telling me. I figure this is a pretty big deal that I could, I don’t know, post something online and get you all outed or something.”

“Well hunters are really rare these days, and never really had any way to do anything to us any how. Sure the others could get reduced to weaker forms. I doubt any of us would let it get that far though. I’d be more worried about them harming you. Some idiotic idea about saving your soul by killing you.” Mike’s voice held a genuine disdain for the stupidity that so many humans used to justify their wrong doings.

Mike looked at Levi then, a darkness in his eyes that Levi could not explain. “Levi was nearly lost to us you know. Me, Erwin, we don’t let humans mean much to us anymore. Our own, our family, we care. Humans though, we started to keep an emotional distance from. Levi, he had gone further, he was nearly void of any form of caring. He was a wandering shade, too strong to die, too broken to live. It was excruciating to watch. We had let ourselves care about him too much, you see.” Mike pulled his gaze from Levi and looked to the woman he was telling this story to.

“Then he found you. None of us could have known you would be so important. I doubt any of us would have guessed you would bring him back to us. Some little human, nothing special.” Mike paused, looking like something was bothering him. “But you ARE special. You were what he needed, fine, but none of us could have known how much more you would become.” Mike had an imploring in his expression. 

“Mike?” Levi was not sure what the Divine was even saying.

“She is more. She is not just the one that brought you back to us, Levi. Though I suspect that would have been more than enough to catch our attention. Erwin, he thinks she is like you. We don’t know for sure. We can’t be sure until she is a Fallen. But we think she is going to be powerful like you.” Levi was caught completely off guard by Mike’s confession. 

“Is it really such a big deal if I can’t, what was it you called it? Fade? Fade into a hungry ghost? Is that really relevant to anything but my never getting trapped in my own hell?”

Mike’s eyes widened. He quirked his head to the side as if questioning the seriousness of the question. He seemed to shake whatever thoughts were in his head away and instead go with something else.

“So Erwin never voiced any of this to you, Levi?” The question held layers of meaning. He was asking not just if the human joining them had been discussed but the very nature of Levi. Possibly even Levi’s being made into one of them. Levi shook his head no and waited to see if Mike would explain.

“Damnit Erwin. You coward. He set me up to let this slip out to you. Betting he thinks since it’s the day after my birthday you’ll go easy on me.” Mike was smiling weakly at his joke.

“Last night was…? Oh, Mike, I’m sorry I interrupted your party with my drama!” Both men looked over to the woman in the kitchen with surprise.

“You are actually apologizing to him for that?” Levi was simply dumbfounded. He knew his girl would tend to put others first. He never would have expected her to feel responsible for someone breaking in to her flat and getting their-dumb-ass-selves murdered. “Tch. This fossil has had so many birthdays that my skipping out early is hardly a slight.”

“What this pip-squeak said is true. I was worried about you myself. I am glad he got to you in time.” Mike had a dark spark in his eyes over the idea of someone harming her. Levi was glad that the Divine was protective though it did spark a bit of his own leeriness. Intellectually he knew Mike could be trusted, but that did little for his heart. 

“She handled it on her own actually. I was merely here to clean up.” Levi spoke with admiration of her independence. His girl was no damsel. Mike gave an approving nod, clearly impressed by the knowledge. Levi pondered asking Mike to expand on Erwin’s baiting but instead went with a different thought entirely. “Do you feel like I’d be temping the fates if I still waited until…” Levi trailed off, his superstitious side winning out over voicing his whole question.

“I don’t think that waiting that long is a great idea, if for no other reason than you are going to worry every second until you do it. I wouldn’t wait, knowing you, but in the end it is up to you two, not me.” Mike was speaking with a disappointment Levi all too well understood. Levi had been beaming about the pending joy his birthday would be bringing this year. Mike was right though, the longer he waited the more he would worry about losing her, life had too many uncertainties. 

“How long would it take to get ready? Do I need to do anything first?” She was asking either of them so it was fine with her when Mike answered. 

“Strip, thats about all that is expected of you.” Mike managed to pull Levi out of his spiral of worry with the phrasing of his answer.

“We should do this as soon as possible. I want you to be safe from Mike eating you as soon I can manage.” Levi was glaring at the big man.

“I would still be able to-“ Mike started with a big grin.

“NOT that kind of eat, you damn lusty spruce.” Levi was snarling at the big man.

“Mike, is there a type of tree Levi has yet to liken you to?” She was giggling a little at the current manifestation of their rivalry. 

“A few smaller varieties, I suspect he hasn’t used them intentionally. Red wood and sequoia have been recurring the most often. Hange has turned it into a bit of a drinking game even.” Mike was pleasant in his answer despite the menicing staring contest he was locked in with Levi. 

“How long would it take Levi to get ready to… do it?” Both men dropped their challenge to look at the woman that had come to stand in front of them, arms filled by the new linen she had freed from its packaging. Levi licked his lips trying to think on if he wanted to make excuses to have her wait or leave it fully up to her.

“As long as it would take you to make the bed and strip out of everything.” Levi tried to just let it be her choice, not rushing her or slowing her down.

“Let’s do it now. No point in giving another stalker a chance to mess up my finally getting to be with you.” She was calm as she spoke, an unexpected eagerness in her expression.

“Today? As in right now?” Levi was not sure if he was thrilled or panicked by the idea. As he looked into her lovely eyes, he realized it was overwhelmingly both.

“You have a reason we should wait? Is more time really going to make it better somehow?” She was being so reasonable about it that Levi could not think of an argument. When Mike voiced the worst one, Levi had to fight an urge to punch him.

“You might change your mind.” Mike had the decency to sound guilty in his pointing it out.

“Change my mind? About joining the one person I have loved for as long as I can remember in eternity? I don’t think I will ever change my mind on that one. I knew my answer was yes the second he asked. No matter how I looked, nothing he said could change my answer.” Levi was speechless. He had not expected her to be so aware of him, yet it really seemed that she had been. She had been and she had fallen in love with him, too. It was all he needed to hear.

“You make the bed and get naked. I’ll come in and explain the main points. We’ll be done in time for dinner.” Levi tried to hide his fears behind glib confidence. Truth was he was in no rush to lose her, and here he was a collection of short minutes from potentially doing just that. There was also a chance it would be getting her forever though. He had waited and watched and he knew that she was at a wonderful point for succeeding and becoming a Fallen. There was even the cryptic remark about Erwin’s speculations of her strength…

“There is no going back, once it is done, you are never going to be human again.” Mike was once again speaking like he hated to say it. Levi was glad he did, all the same.

“I never really especially liked being human anyway.” She smiled brightly as she left to make the bed.

 

 

She was naked on the new sheets, a soft sage that looked so splendid against her exposed skin. He licked his lips, hunger twisting a bit more than he liked with her vulnerable before him. He had given her the shortest explanation that mostly just entailed her staying as still as possible and not talking. Mike had sent out a bunch of texts, letting everyone know what was happening and that they might be called on to help teach their newest family member much sooner than expected. Levi had left Mike to wait in the other room, Divine glad to be an assurance of everything not getting away from Levi.

Levi bit down on his wrist, ripping a gash with ease, and catching the blood in a dish to prevent waste. He crawled onto the bed, moving slowly to keep the black liquid from spilling out. He had stripped down to only his boxer briefs but he suddenly felt over dressed and easily distracted by her exposed skin. He wanted to do so many things except the task at hand. He had wanted to wait until his birthday, wait just that tiny bit more to be sure. Mike was right though, waiting only made him feel like he was inviting disaster at this stage. He shook his head, rattling loose the thoughts and focused hard on her. She would make it, he just had to trust in her. 

Levi heard the front door close quietly and wondered who had joined Mike in his waiting. Erwin was a good guess, or perhaps Farlan. The absence of Isabel making a ruckus made Farlan seem less likely though. Levi tutted disparagingly at his letting himself get distracted again. Maybe finding a meal first was a good idea, or maybe just let Erwin do it altogether.

Levi was torn between wanting to be sure it was him that had her if it did go all so wrong and having Erwin bear the possible burden of watching her become lost to them. When Levi heard Eren speak, not Erwin, he continued. He would not risk waiting for the Divine, especially now that he felt like he was just procrastinating. There was no benefit to having Erwin do it aside from Levi having Erwin to scapegoat the blame to if anything went wrong, anyways.

Levi started drawing the sigils slowly. He whispered the words of awakening just as he had done with the others when he changed them. He swallowed hard as the power started to thrum through the room. He had never done this and had it feel this strongly before, not even for Mikasa. He drew the last symbol onto her skin and placed the bowl aside. Now for the part he hated, the part he wanted anyone but him to do. He just could not let it be anyone else either.

“Close your eyes Love. It will look worse than it is.” He was lying. He had omitted the full impact of this step in his explanation. He knew she suspected the truth, she was too smart to think it would be so simple to become a Fallen. If she was afraid tough, he could not tell. 

He bit into her wrist letting the blood run out, spilling onto the bed rapidly. He tore out her wrist on her other hand, speeding the worst of the process to whatever end it might be. He was breathing more and more frantically as he felt the power filling the room more and more. It was getting hard to breathe around the thickness of the energy. He watched in silent horror as the blood continued to pour out red. It was not changing. It should have started changing by now, he was sure.

Two ragged hyperventilating breaths more and the blood was darker, swirling up from the bed first. Levi was unprepared for that. The blood from the vein was normally first. When the inky black had swirled out, consumed the whole of the bed, only then did it surge up into her bleeding arms. The room thundered as the power rushed into her, her back arching off the mattress as if she had been struck by lightning. The sigils flared, burning bight white with the impact.

Levi heard the others reacting in the other room. Mikasa and Armin were there with Mike and Eren. The three younger Fallen were whispering about the unusual feel of this and Levi caught Mike saying it was just like when Erwin had changed Levi. Levi still felt panic, his blood coursing its cycle at a frantic pace.

Levi watched her, her breathing was slowing. The symbols were glowing pale white, light pulsing with her heartbeat, dimming along side her humanity. He hated this, hated only being able to watch as her last battle was fought, alone. He wanted to help her, guarantee her victory, but it was all up to her now.

He saw the flutter of the pulse in her neck slow, then stop. The room had an eerie darkness now as the sigils went black as ash and began fading into her skin. He stopped breathing, holding his breath for what was the longest moment of his life. When she took in a ragged breath, choking, before rolling onto her side to keep coughing, Levi could not help but have tears streak his cheeks.

She made it. She was alive again. He was grabbing her up, holding her as she struggled to fill her new lungs with air for the first time. He only half minded her struggles as he inspected her. Her wrists were freshly healed, her healing being even faster than Eren’s. He smirked with pride at her already excelling over the others. He ignored the black of her new blood painting her lips to inspect her new teeth. The tear she had made in her own lip from her coughing fit was the first of many, there was a learning curve to having a mouth of razors. They were beautifully sharp, her new smile, perfect in every way.

He forced her gaze up into his and felt his heart swell up to bursting. Her eyes were their natural hues, only now they moved like clouds overtaking the sky in a steady shift from left to right. Each tiny flicker of color he had ever watched grace those irises now slid into her eyes seeming to endlessly find a new tint to overtake the previous. He simply stared, wanting to sit and watch her eyes forever.

“Did it work?” She asked with a little more gravel to her voice than she anticipated.

“Yeah, you’re fucking perfect.” Levi could hardly keep from kissing her. He knew they needed to figure out what was her food before risking her accidentally taking a chunk out of him, accidentally forcing him to fade. He knew it would not kill him, but it could force him to let the others need to teach her without him and that was unacceptable now that he was looking into the drifting colors of her eyes.

He walked to the door only to have Mike slip in, closing the door tightly behind him. Levi quirked an eyebrow at the intrusion. She gave a squeak before pulling a sheet over her nudity. Mike was polite enough to look away from her but he was looking into Levi’s eyes when he spoke.

“She is truly beautiful, Levi. You lucky dog you.” Mike was grinning at Levi, equally aware of the flustering he had bloomed in the woman on the bed.

“If you burst in here just to steal a peek of MY girl, I’m ratting you out to Erwin. Shithead.” Levi was dry in his annoyance at the tall man.

“I have hopes of catching more than a glimpse, someday. No need to rush anything now.” Mike was beaming at the rise he was getting from Levi. “Honestly I figured I could do you a favor. Obviously she is not an envy eater. Room just got thick with it and she hasn’t batted an eye. Also seems she is not like us. The lust she got rolling off you is enough that I should need to pull her off you. Hell, I want a taste of you.”

Levi smirked at the disarming complement. He nodded, calming as the Divine gave perfect reason for his entry. Levi rolled his shoulders and readied for the next test. He grabbed on to his anger at Mike’s being in the room with his naked girl. Mike braced slightly as he pushed the anger the step more it needed to see if it would really flare.

“How’s about you let me help her get dressed. You wait outside.” Mike gave the last as an order. He was looking at her, hunger open and dripping as he licked his power over the slowly fading Fallen blood on the new sheets.

Levi’s fist collided with Mike’s face in an instant. Rage had swelled in his heart in a surprising way. He knew this was well out of the ordinary. As quickly as the room had filled with the wrath, it ebbed and vanished. Levi knew it was not Eren that had done it either. Mike gave soft shake and scrunched his face in a test of the damage. The Divine would not have any lasting injury over a single strike but there had been a loud pop meaning Levi might have busted his nose for a moment. 

“Third try’s the charm. Wrath eater. You think that brat Eren is good enough to teach her or should we get Erwin? No offense but I am so not letting you do it. Not sure it’s great that I do it either.” He could eat wrath, but he knew he was shit at cultivating a full meal of it.

Levi was addressing Mike but he could hear Eren’s indignant protests from the other room. Mike gave a chuckle while he rubbed his nose, happy to witness Levi’s silent pride over his girl. She had pulled the wrath right from the air with ease, intuitively. She was a natural.

“Erwin is obviously the best choice, since you worry too much about me taking advantage. I think it might be prudent if someone was always at work with her, too. You and me can make sure to never both be away, or maybe Eren can help.”

Eren rallied at the interpreted praise. Levi scowled at the door, mild ire blooming quicker than usual. The anger slipped away just a quick as it bloomed but it was still something to help her get under thumb. Erwin would not fall to the whim of anger as easily. Mike would have a similar resilience but Levi could not handle the idea of them together without him. 

Levi was annoyed at how effortlessly she could sway him. He needed to not be the one to watch over her just to be sure he did not hinder her getting comfortable with her knew life. It was paramount that she learn to not just whip up wrath by accident. If eating his rage was for her anything like what eating her lust was for him, it would be counter intuitive for her to not do it. She would enjoy being able to get such tasty rewards for the bad behavior, keep taking the treat but not really eating a full meal. It was not safe.

He was secretly so happy to have her not eating lust like him. He could feed on her without fear now, the two of them being able to enjoy each other with abandon. He would be enough to keep her from fading like this. She was safe for as long as was needed to get her polished. Levi knew it was going to be a rough ride, him and Mike no doubt getting more aggressive in their picking fights with each other. Levi licked his lips as he got ready to force out the words he dreaded to speak. 

“I need you to not fuck her. I can’t… not yet. Please.” Levi was not looking at Mike as he spoke. Mike looked at him with a gentle smile. The lack of vulgarities and nicknames gave evidence to the vulnerability in his saying it. They both knew what Levi was saying, really asking of the Divine.

“I’m going to be sure to do right by both of you. You know we are going to say some things, but in the end we will just let her eat it down, eh?” Mike cuffed the smaller man’s bare shoulders in affection. Mike knew that every playful jab between them up to now would become a heated row until she got control.

“Better not tease her about getting your wrath, you sadistic shit. I’ll lumberjack your damn limbs off over nothing, bastard sequoia.” Levi gave a good natured sneer while falling back into his curse spiked tree analogies. 

He looked at her hiding under the new bed sheets of their bed. Levi had his heart roar to life as the reality of what this meant hit him. She was his now, no more need to worry. She would be his this Christmas, in ways he had not allowed himself to even dream. He smiled that rare true smile and wondered if this might be the change of it all. Maybe everyone would get to see this smile now, a light made by her that shined out through him constantly. 

“Eren! Mills! Don’t!” Armin hollered from the other room. It sounded more like Armin expected the cat to be the one he could reason with. That was not a good sign. A loud clatter that no doubt involved the cat asserting its authority on the unattended trespassers had most likely resulted in Eren breaking something. Levi had his expression temper back to his more common light smirk. 

Maybe the world was not ready for his smiling all the time anyways. Levi had to admit he liked it that way. Levi liked this spark being a special part of her that was now forever a part of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry to have taken so long to get this updated! This chapter was SO hard to get out. It kept feeling rushed, then dragging, then just wrong.  
> *points at Mike* It's his fault! Jerk just wont let this be a LEVI/Reader story...  
> Thank you for reading my dears!!!


	12. Foiled Candy Doubloons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /facedesk *Gives Mike some serious side eye* Thank Erwin, since he is the reason this chapter finally got finished. This took entirely too long to write. Sorry to make you wait so long!
> 
> Also this is NOT me talking smack about vegans, vegans are awesome. The woman in the story is a bitch, that also happens to be a vegan. I used a vegan because of the polar opposite it is from the demon Reader is now. I want to remind my audience that demons will fade into a fate worse than death if they do not eat people. The stereotype used is meant only to point out how we can lose track of how what is right for us is not right for everyone and we need to stop taking it so personally when someone is different. If you are a vegan you can still be the Reader character and never eat meat, aside from the humans that you choose (sadly they are made of meat).

Levi watched the foil covered chocolate coin dance across Erwin’s knuckles. It amused Levi to no end that the man’s profile was on the coin instead of a president. He toyed with asking if it always had a chocolate flavor to it, but did not want to be rude. Levi watched the false doubloon run its course back and forth across the back of Erwin’s fingers, lost in the flickering of gold across the booth from him.

Mike gave a disappointed huff at his side when yet another couple came in through the door. The Divines were both gracing him with their company tonight. Despite the extra competition, Levi did not mind sharing his hunting ground. There was more than enough to go around because of the approaching holidays. Mike was also letting Levi have his pick of the options that entered. They were actively trying to keep from getting too combative, it all too easily got out of hand. 

Levi watched hungrily as a single woman walk in but quickly deflated. The poshly dressed woman was already worked up. A perfect meal for his girl. The woman was speaking too loudly, ranting into her phone, venting about a debate Levi knew he had a skewed perspective on.

“I just can’t condone eating meat. Disgusting. The waiter had no sense putting that plate in front of me! Eating another living thing is just unacceptable!” Her blustery aggression was on a high octave, drawing attention, but his girl swayed in. Her being a server had the room lose interest immediately, everyone went back into their own little worlds without a second glance. Someone else was handling it, they could ignore the loud speaking. Levi kept listening though, the whole table was eavesdropping on them.

“You should say sentient.” Levi snickered as he heard his girl precisely strike to stoke the fire for her meal. “Plants are living things. A rock is inert, but not a sustaining thing to consume you see? Humans can only live by killing. Sure we don’t acknowledge broccoli as a life form but it is by the scientific definition of life. Although I guess that would invite the argument of awareness. Are plants aware enough of life to constitute concern? Plants’ experiences are outside our sense of reasoning so there is no clean way to end the conversation.”

“I need to call you back tomorrow.” The woman hung up the phone and dropped it in her bag. Levi felt the focus of the anger getting pulled in, building. Levi bubbled a little in pride, it was so well executed. Little did this woman know (F/N) would not be backing down. She would not be intimidated by her dinner.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to interrupt your call.” She was speaking so sweetly. Levi heard Mike swallow a chuckle.

“You think living at the expense of another is a joke?” This plastic woman was snarling. Levi stole a glance to be sure the words were not stinging to his girl. She was grinning in a way that promised they were not.

“I just mean to point out people like you are the problem. You are self-centered hypocrites that by course of demonizing a necessity are aiding in its continued corruption.” The woman’s eyes were huge, her face a shade of red that warned of her being on the verge of erupting. “Oh, what am I... Here, just come back here, let’s not make a scene.”

“Too abrupt.” Mike critiqued. Erwin gave a shallow nod of agreement.

“That one was a powder keg from the start. Can’t have it going off here. Such a waste.” Levi defended his girl’s choice. She could hear them after all.

“This one needs abrupt. Mike is right that some might react poorly to this, become too self-aware. Levi is right as well. It was the right call, the call I would have made.” Erwin spoke brightly. “Now stop distracting her.”

Erwin did not change his tone with his chiding but the reprimand muzzled both of them just fine. They both muttered apology to the woman who needed to be focusing on something besides their commentary. Erwin moved to the edge of the booth, ready to follow the women. He would keep close, just in case.

The room was unfazed as a waitress and guest slipped back toward the bathrooms. Erwin was their with them, gone around the bend one breadth behind. He was gone maybe ten seconds. Then one man and a waitress reappeared. Levi was pleased by her sated look. Another successful hunt under her belt. Levi could not have been happier.

She joined them in the booth, sliding in beside Erwin. They had learned the hard way that it was best she not sit by either him or Mike. Levi was still having a hard time controlling his temper around her. Still fresh on their minds was the time Levi told off Jean for trying to collect her from the booth. He was two minutes into a rant before Erwin was able to calm him. There was also an incident of his jumping the table when Mike bumped her shoulder. Levi still held contention around the bump’s innocence. Erwin had to flat out forbid anyone else sitting beside her. She had control over her reach and focused touch but the natural aura was still a little too instinctual. She just wanted to pull at Levi, the reward was too enticing.

The fake coin was back to skittering its path along Erwin’s fingers. Levi watched the with less interest now. He was more focused on the woman across from him.

It had been only two short weeks since her change. Being new meant hunting more, wasting energy learning, struggling to stay human looking. She was doing an amazing job. Her accidental flares most commonly hit Levi even, since she enjoyed the taste of him so much more. He tried not to encourage the bad behavior as much as he could, but he was still enjoying the new sensation of her tugging on him for treats. He could not help but dote on her.

“Was your food always a chocolate coin? Those are a relatively new confection, compared to your being here. Right?” She was soft spoken in her question. Levi had noted that she was often quieter after eating. Erwin had addressed it with her but the interaction had been withheld from Levi. Erwin and his damn secrets.

“It has changed for me a few times. If I recall correctly, Mike mentioned his changed again around a year ago.”

“Those cake lollipops are good. You should try them.” Mike’s words were innocent enough but his tone said he was flirting with Erwin. When the large man’s tongue darted across his lips, Levi smirked at Erwin’s skilled seeing and ignoring of Mike’s advance. These two still flirted as if they had never gotten together, let alone been together for longer than Levi had been alive.

“Could we not talk about desserts right now. Love, could I order a bit of food? This night is taking forever to offer up anything for us.” Levi thumped Mike in the chest with the back of his hand.

Mike nodded although he was watching Erwin with an open hunger. It was true that they had options if the night was just unlucky. A little snack plucked off their significant other would be fine as a hold over until tomorrow. They both needed to really eat soon. Levi had been pushing a little too much still.

“Of course, but um, real quick... What if you don’t want your food to change?” She was asking the table but her words were so soft Levi almost felt she was trying to whisper to Erwin alone.

“I’ve only ever had it change after something was better, that I _wanted_. I doubt it would change just because you encountered a new tasty confection.” Erwin offered a sympathetic smile.

It seemed the Divine had some insight as to why she would ask but was not sharing it with the table. More secrets, his girl’s secrets no less. The envy was a small bloom but Mike snatched it up as if he were starving. Levi only gave a click of tongue before focusing back on his girl. She nodded, glancing at Levi only a second before looking away. This seemed to ease whatever was concerning her.

She confirmed the tables’s orders and left to put in the ticket. She went back to work in a seamless way, her having stopped to sit not even registering to her coworkers. Jean was picking on her a little, threatening to take the order to their table to keep her from flirting with her boyfriend. She rolled her eyes and did not lose a beat before her retort of Jean just missing his future ‘Mr. Armin Kirstein’. Jean went red only a second before trying to hide it behind his mask of smugness.

A customer took this moment to grab her ass. Her startled yelp had Levi on his feet before thinking. Mike used his long reach to stop him with a grip to his shoulder. Jean was closer and the reflex had kicked in without focus. The jovial chop busting abruptly turned into Jean punching the scum that had trespassed into his friend’s most personal of spaces. The waiter was a few punches in already as the room took notice.

Levi relaxed a little more into Mike’s strong grip. The large man was looking amused but Levi could taste his ire. Jean had jumped to defend her with the smallest lick of her calling for wrath. Damn if his girl was not a natural. Erwin left the booth once more. Levi wanted to fix this, wanted to be the one helping her, but Erwin was better at diplomacy. Levi was trying to shove his jealousy at Mike. The Divine took it as fast as Levi could build it.

It was easy enough for Erwin to calm the situation, even convincing the rude shit that was assaulted for their assault to accept a free drink as apology and let it slide. No police needed, no charges for anyone. The loser was already very drunk and Erwin could charm the spots off a leopard so it was no real challenge. Mike went to sit back in his spot at their table and pulled Levi with him. Everything was under control.

The night was a dull one after the one outburst. Mike was given the first bite at a good prospect that entered and Levi got his own meal shortly after. When he returned to the emptying bar, Levi caught an awkwardness in his girl as she rolled silverware for the next shift. He walked over, wrapping his arms around her waist in a loose hug. Her shift was good as over, the change of guard already tending to her section. He kissed her neck, light peck used to try and quell any fears she had of not having the whole of his heart.

“You free to go home soon? I notice Jean already left.” The work night was over, home was calling them.

Mike had joined Erwin on the one side of their booth, whispering so quietly only they could hear. Levi looked forward to his own whispered secrets with his special girl. She was leaning like a flower drifting to the sun, not touching him, but caught in his gravity. She nodded, the silence feeling charged with unsaid words. Levi left her to finish, taking up a spot across from the make-out session of two ridiculously attractive men. Levi quickly got out of the booth when she walked over, ready to go. Mike and Erwin were distracted with each other’s lips at the moment but both offered a wave of parting.

The walk was a prickling kind of quiet. Levi wanted to cut through the thoughts fogging the space between them but had no idea how. He was humming softly while drumming his fingers along hers. Everything was going so well, what could possibly be weighing on her? Holding her hand as they walked was still a novelty to him. Her palm was warm in his equally solid hand. He had wanted this for so long, he still had trouble believing it. Was she just worried this was a dream? Did she doubt him?

Passing the exit to a nightclub offered a moment of excitement. Two very grumpy bouncers were ejecting a very drunk and/or high man to the curb. Levi instinctively put himself between her and the disturbance but kept them moving. When the intoxicated one lashed out with violence even Levi staggered from the thick wave of wrath crashing into them. His girl was struggling with the desire to engage in the hunt, taunting at their backs. He pulled a bit harder on her hand and had only a second to notice the change in her.

The dimness and backs being to the potential witnesses was helpful. He had her in the next alleyway before anyone had a chance to see the impossible eyes looking out at the world. His heart stirred at the sight of her once more, a Fallen just like him. The sight of her had his wanting her warming in an instant. A comfort eased in him just as rapidly as he felt panic rising in her.

First the shaking started. She was looking at her hands. She turned away, hands hidden under her coat, as she used the full of her inhuman speed to hide herself. She had seemed distant, introverted, not this. Levi was stunned by the sudden faltering in her. As the sobs found their way out Levi was not only heartbroken but confused. His girl was in so much pain and he had no idea why.

She started to crumple to the ground. The trembling shake had graduated to the full blown convulsion of soundless sobbing. He had seen her cascade like this before but not in the recent years. He had no idea what had happened to bring this crashing back into her life. She was thriving as a Fallen he felt. She was doing so well, everything was going better than he ever could have hoped.

“I can’t. I can’t, Levi. This is... I’m no good.” She was crushing herself by hugging her own body too tight. Levi was grappling with her hands to try and make her uncoil. He wedged himself into her arms crushing hug wrapping around him as well now. What did she mean by ‘can’t’?

“Lovely, what happened? I want to help but I don’t understand what’s upset you.” He was pleading with her to find words for what was so suddenly savaging into her.

She tried to tell him. She was mumbling somewhat incoherently, trying to find the right words. Sentences were unfinished before new ones started. He could hardly keep up as a dam broke and every fear welled up in her came flooding out. He was absorbing all her words sorting them into something understandable, some type of coherence. The stream of consciousness exiting her lips was cutting at his hopes of happiness ever finding them.

“…It’s all broken now. I’m. I am a. Broken. Why do this? What were you thinking? Monster. A _monster._ Candied souls?” He was clutching at her. Did she think him a monster now that the reality of their existence was setting in?

The sound of her crying, low hum of a panicked voice, was too close to the club for a good bouncer to ignore it. The two large men coming around the corner had her grabbing Levi tighter, magical eyes hidden by burying her face in the crook of his neck.

“Everything alright here? Miss, you okay with him?” The one closest to them was gentle in his tone. Levi bit back his possessive snarl only because of that compassion.

“She is having an emotional month. It has been a long night. We were headed home but she just panicked. Just taking a second to calm down. We are fine.” Levi was dull sounding. The tight fists at his back also helped make it look less like he was attacking her, more his being attacked even.

Still the bouncer wanted to hear it from her. “Miss? That true? We will give you two some privacy if that’s really the case.” He was good at getting his concern into his voice. Levi appreciated that. He also approved of how the other bouncer was a step behind, ready to throw down if this woman actually needed help. These two were good ones, hopefully he would not need to kill them.

Levi nuzzled her cheek with his own. “Sweetheart, you need to say something to the nice men if you want them to leave.” Levi knew an affection was in his voice that had been absent when he spoke to the bouncers.

“He is my husband, I’m just having a bit of a panic attack. I’ll be fine, he has me.” Her voice was crackled by sorrow but clear enough to understand. “I’m safe with him. Thank you.” She pressed deeper into his neck, lips pressing to kiss his pulse before a new whimper came out.

“Give a shout if you need help or a cab. We are just around the corner.” Both men left walking away with a hesitation that was meant to give her a chance to change her mind. Levi was grateful they were looking out for her even if he knew he would never be a danger to her. They could not know that and he never wanted her to be without help ever again.

"It's just me and you now. Just us." He swallowed hard. Husband? This all felt so fragile. Monster? If she was angry now, if she hated him for doing this to her, if she left he might lose her forever. "I love you, beautiful. I did this because I love-"

"Love? Is this love to you?" She shoved her hands between them, clean palms displayed as if presenting how soiled. “How could you still love me like this? I'm not me anymore. I'm not your beautiful girl anymore. I'm a monster now-"

“Stop! NO. You are MY girl, you are the most beautiful heart I have ever seen. A shining heart, beautiful soul, the perfect girl."

“There is no such thing as perfect, Levi. Not for me, not for you."

“Idiot. Old as I am, I know that. As young as you are, let me tell you one thing I have learned. Perfect is a headspace. I will love you through hating you. I will forgive you no matter how much you upset me. I love you." Her tears were once more falling like rain. His hand caressed her cheek, his finger tips dripping with her rawness.

“I love you too Levi. Long as I live." She was hugging him with a renewed adamance. If she could have crushed them together into one she would have with that hug.

“Forever." He whispered it into her ear. "I gave us forever.”


	13. Hot Cocoa

Levi put away the last of the groceries. He mentally facepalmed for going overboard. It was his birthday tomorrow and still he was getting ready to lavish his affections on her. He would finally get to spend a day she all to often spent with him, WITH him. In his excitement he had purchased anything even remotely holiday adjacent. He had bought the ginger kombucha even. Not gingerbread, just normal ginger. He just wanted everything to go perfectly.

Levi pulled out the cocoa powders. He had worked out a perfect blend to her preference. She was due home from work any time now. At the last minute she had taken the midday shift at work, not that it was a big deal. Tomorrow was what mattered. Even then as long as he was able to actually touch her, kiss her, hear her say his name, nothing else mattered. Being with her was the single best gift he could ever have gotten.

The sound of the door opening perked his ears. He waited for the sound of her entering but instead heard a familiar deep rumble. “Hello Mills. Where is Levi?”

“Mike?” Levi exited the kitchen to meet the tall intruder.

“Hey, Erwin hoped I would come tell you rather than text that (F/N) had a day. Really harrowing. She will be fine, and we figured you were planning on staying in tomorrow but it felt important to let you know without making her feel self-conscious.”

Levi nodded. He was a little put out. She had been at a high point, finally back on track and now she was getting knocked down all over again. Two months was an incredibly short time to expect to have learned to be alive as a Fallen. Levi held no false hopes of her adaptation being an easy journey but he had hoped her favorite holiday could have been one of the good days.

Mike leaned down, lips pressing warmly to Levi’s cheek. “Happy early birthday. Erwin realized you hadn’t told her so we have been keeping it hush hush. Erwin sends his best wishes as well.”

Levi had the heat of his blush turning even his ears red. Mike knew what he was doing, too. It was a playful smile that the Divine offered to his victory. Mike turned to leave and Levi furrowed his brows.

“Where are they if not right on your heel?” Levi was surprised Mike was not waiting for their lovers to join them.

“She is on a last minute hunt. Erwin wanted her to have emergency rations so that hunting could be skipped for certain tomorrow.”

Levi’s eyes widened hopefully. She had yet to let him know which confection her food manifested as. He would need to be told to keep from accidentally wasting her meals. Mike caught the change in Levi and only chuckled.

“Don’t bully her about it. She is falling into herself again. Call if you need anything. We are staying in but if you two need us we will be here in an instant.”

“Be sure you say that to her. She needs to know all of us are here for her.” Levi rested his head on Mike’s chest.

As the door opened neither man moved. Erwin walked in first, hand holding hers tightly. When she walked over cautiously and hugged Levi from behind he could only smirk. Someday, he thought. Not yet though. Erwin placed a chaste kiss to Levi’s temple.

“Ready to go Mike?” Erwin had taken Mike’s hand in his own.

“Yeah. Merry Christmas you two.” Mike stepped away from Levi and brushed his finger tips across her cheek.

“Merry Christmas Mike, Erwin!” She sounded bright and happy, but her hands clutched at Levi’s shirt with a need for him.

When the door shut behind the pair of Divines Levi swallowed hard. He did not want to rattle her if she was just getting her feelings together but he also wanted her to know she did not need to put on a brave face for his sake. He was here for her now, able to support her as he had always wanted.

“Mike warned me you were going hunting with Erwin. Mind letting me know what treat is off the menu? I bought us lots of goodies so I don’t want to accidentally waste your meal.” Levi turned in her tight hold. He loved how she would hug him so crushingly hard.

“Can I just stay like this a bit?” She hid her face in the crook of his neck.

He caught all the tells of her having trouble looking human. He nodded, letting his affection also nuzzle against her. “You don’t have to hide from me. I love seeing you, you know.”

She stayed burrowed into his warmth, but nodded. He held her close. He could have stood there forever, really. Her breath was tickling his neck. She was solid bones resting her weight into him. He had her under his hands, in his arms. Time could stop right then and there and he would never need it to start again.

“Don’t tease me.” She whispered the words so softly a human would have missed them.

Levi’s heart swelled with joy at her use of a skill their kind alone possessed. “I won’t. Not ever about your being my beautiful girl.”

“About my ... candy. Don’t tease me. If _you_ do, it’ll hurt.” She corrected him on what she was talking about.

Levi nodded gently into her. He could not guess at any confection that would require this type of sheepishness. Every lewd candy he had ever even heard of came to mind. He only waited, bracing for what must be some pornographic treat if there is so much concern over it.

She reached in her pocket, face still hidden away as she opened her palm where he could see. It was a simple clear wrapper around a treat not unlike his in appearance. He knew it though. The little green tree with the red stand that decorated the chewy sweet was identical to the ones filling a bowl on the counter. Her favorite, albeit simple, holiday candy. A peppermint nougat.

Levi blinked at the simplistic treat and tried to fathom a guess about what had her so nervous about revealing it to him. He had no idea what to say. If he said the wrong thing she would take it as reprimanded or mockery, but saying nothing was worse. He was taking too long as it was. He had to say something.

“Do they always have a peppermint flavor to them?” The taboo question fell out of his mouth, as the lesser of all the potential evils he could do.

“Yeah. It‘s strange. Like they all taste different, but good. And minty.” She was a little happier sounding, the ridged tension leaving her a little.

“Looks just like one of my taffies. Well, except for the tree.” Levi offered that they were similar but still unique. He hoped to not detract from either aspect of this part of her on display for him. He hoped he could successfully thread that needle.

“Erwin had chuckled and said it seemed perfect for us. My treat being so much like yours but ‘Christmas themed’. He walled up after that. What is so funny about my loving Christmas? Just because I’m a demon now?” She had a slight sulk in her voice.

Levi grappled with telling her. If he fessed up about the significance of tomorrow at this point she might feel guilty about not having known. She might panic about a gift or cake or some other celebratory nonsense. He had the only gift he wanted in his arms and unwrapping this present was something he had no doubts of her enjoying as much as him. He kissed her cheek and decided to ask for her to give that most perfect gift to him, knowingly.

“My birthday is the twenty-fifth, tomorrow.” Levi spoke softly in her ear. “I didn’t want to tell you. I just wanted to finally enjoy being with you. I know how much you love this season, this one magical day. I have loved spending it with you on so many occasions. I just wanted to have it still be like that, this time. About us finally being together for that magic, really together.”

The fears racing in Levi’s mind drifted away with the last of the tension in his sweetheart’s shoulders. “The others never said. I had no idea... You aren’t sad to miss out on celebrating, like with a party?”

“I’ve been spending the day with you so often the others expect it at this point.”

Levi relaxed as she kissed his neck. When her lips pressed firmly to his steady pulse, his heart surged. She had figured out his weakness. A second placed over kiss to the now racing flutter of his throat. He moaned in satisfaction. He would never stop loving how she could find his vulnerabilities, then touch on them with such care.

“What you do to me.” Levi purred the words to the tender spot on her equally offered neck. His kissed her lightly before savaging a bite. She gave a lusty keen at his act of possessiveness, volume alone giving away her enjoyment.

“Tomorrow will be a special day. Just for us.” She melted into him with that. Her nod was half her just burrowing into him again.

“Happy early birthday, Levi.” She got the words out in a rush.

“Merry Christmas, my love.” Levi savored getting to say the words to her for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, for the short chapter but the next will make up for it. I'm sure we can all see where this is going. ;3


	14. Peppermint Nougat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, pure, smut.

A sense of chill was the first thing to clearly register to Levi’s waking mind. Next he felt the slight tickle of her warm breath on his stomach. He slowly remembered falling asleep naked, with his equally nude love, last night. The wet line her tongue painted up across his solar plexus to end in a kiss over his heart made him smirk, but not open his eyes. He wanted to take in the pure joy of having her wake him this way, nice and slow. She however, had other plans.

Her lips encircled his areola, tongue once more darting out to lap over his nipple. He was trapped in the hot wet of her mouth only a second before her teeth lightly nipped, sending a bolt down his spin. His back arched as he gasped, grabbing fists full of the bedding. His eyes shot open as that woke him completely.

He pulled in a breath to say any number of things only to have her finger press gently over his lips. He forgot what words even were, looking into the drifting colors of her inhuman eyes. No amount of dreaming had prepared him for the reality of her being his, safely a Fallen, looking into his eyes with such love. He had never suspected this level of happiness even existed.

She shook her head from side to side, bringing her finger from his lips to hers in a hushing motion. He nodded. It was too early in the morning for the peaceful silence to be broken with trivial noise. He leaned up on his elbows, lips offered for a kiss. She gave a soft peck but pulled back quickly, mischievous smile made all the more alluring by those mystical eyes. He quirked his head, curious of what she was thinking.

She crawled backwards, body held above his just enough to keep from touching. When her head aligned with his hips he only watched as she kissed the bone of his hip. She kept her hands off him, allowing only her mouth to make contact to his heating skin. She was letting her breath warmly roll over him as she went to his other hip. She kissed this side once, then slowly returned to the other to kiss the dip of his hip. Back and forth she gradually kissed closer and closer to where his now full erection waited. He was awestruck in her ability to rouse him, such a jaded old soul, so easily.

The tip of her tongue started at the base of his shaft before languidly licking a scorching line up to the head of his cock. He swallowed dryly as those sweet lips parted to take him into her mouth. Shetook in as much of him as she could before bobbing back up. She used her hand to stroke what she could not take into her unpracticed throat. Levi had his hand resting on the back of her head, carefully encouraging the rhythm he enjoyed best.

Her enveloping mouth was a splendid silky damp, with her slick muscle adding to his pleasure. She was trying to take him deeper but he had no interest in testing her limits this time. He caught her neck, keeping her from taking him so deep. She felt amazing enough like this and he wanted her to be able to swallow him without issue. He was fighting her a little but in the end she seemed to heed his desire. It took only moments more for him to lose himself. The warning of a crackling groan rattled loose as he came, twitching on her tongue. She was swallowing him down greedily.

She let him linger for a few long ragged breaths before letting him go. She had her eyes closed, licking her lips as she rolled the last traces of him down her throat. He could only marvel at her. When her half lidded eyes turned up to him his heart stuttered. He opened his arms, offer of embrace clear. She all too eagerly accepted.

He quickly claimed her lips, lingerings of his own seed there to be lapped away. He rolled them slowly, settling between her legs. He contemplated returning the favor and sending her tumbling over the edge once before gaining his second finish. She bit her lip as she caught his hip with her leg. She rolled her hips up, slick folds brushing along his still firm shaft. She only mouthed out her request of ‘please’. Levi had to do as she wanted. He was powerless to deny her anything. Their day was only starting. He had all the time in the world give her every pleasure. He had every intention of doing just that.

He was not going to be rushed though. He needed her to enjoy this as much as him. He rubbed his hips down over her femininity, pressing his length between her folds teasingly. When he was just about to push inside he shifted his angle to rub up over her clit instead. By his third pass she was whining softly, her own motions clearly trying to get him to stop his playing.

He looked down at her with all the love he contained swirling in his storm cloud eyes. They were looking at each other without masks or falsities, totally exposed to one another in the truest way possible. He could have cried in joy for the woman looking up into his very soul. Words failed him, so he acted instead.

Finally lining himself, he dipped ever so slightly into her core. He stopped abruptly and gave a huff as he had an idea. He took her hand and pressed her fingers to her clit. Only after she started to stroke herself did he once more start to push inside. The tightness of first entering her had his eyes trying to close in pleasure but he forced them to stay open. He watched in ecstasy as a silent gasp escaped her.

He held himself there, filling her so completely for as long as they both could manage. He was so proud of how her fingers never ceased their ministrations. He had his words of sweet praise lost in his throat. Nothing he could say would manage to contain his feelings. He caressed her cheek instead. He hoped his body could impart what his voice was incapable of.

He started slow and shallow. He knew her so well, knew exactly where to coax and how hard to press. Each push of hip and pull from her depths was effortlessly calculated. They moved together as a calibrated machine. When her voice added a slight whimper to her ragged breaths she clamped her hand over her mouth. Levi could not have that.

He pinned down that smothering hand and nipped at her bottom lip. Her brows furrowed, clearly trying to keep back her sounds even with out her hand to help. He shook his head and shattered the quiet with a word he knew could hold all he wanted of her, all he loved of her, all he needed of her.

“More.” He growled it into her ear.

His hips snapped and they met in wet contact. Sultry sounds were torn from her each time he brought them together. Her fingers were flying over herself, mesmerising Levi in her beauty. Her sweaty body was radiating heat that danced into his bones with every powerful thrust. He let his guard down and felt her own strength answer.

Thick like molasses her lust pushed inside him. It was him pumping inside her and yet it was him filling with her want. He would kiss the deepest part of her and tremble before pulling out, just to bring them back to that close limit again. As the very brim of him was found he was blind to everything but her. She was like a riptide swirling around him, pulling him impossibly deep into her.

As she started to come undone, he lost all hold. It was a thunderclap, lightning striking them in a cascade of drowning light. He was twitching in her as her own walls clamped and pulsed around him. As much as he was filling her she was pouring into him. He had never cum so hard in all his life. For a moment he forgot to even breathe.

He was tired, sticky with more than just sweat, and he wanted nothing more than to never move again. He could not stand the idea of not being near her even long enough to get them clean. He had every intention of napping, still deep within her. Her own listless hold on him seemed to have a similar idea. She was pulling him close, but even her unnatural strength was drained.

He wanted to tell her, use the all to simple, unbelievably short for all it contained, words to express his love of her. He wanted to shout from the rooftops his love for this woman. He tried to lift himself enough to look into her eyes, but collapsed. He took in a deep breath, ready to say the words into pillow just to be sure she knew. Her hand once more placed one hushing finger over his lips. She kissed his steadying pulse trapped in his neck and nuzzled a nod into his sweaty undercut.

“Forever. Me too.” She was oh so delicately whispering at his ear. He was instantly jealous of how she had found the perfect words to best fill the air instead of him.

He could only nod, before answering in his own breathy whisper. “Forever.”


	15. Eggnog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a festive but weak bit of smut. Also this is not beta read... Oops. Stupid holidays being busy. I'll be fleshing it out before posting what might be the last chapter. We need to see.
> 
> Happy Birthday, Levi.

It was noon when Levi finally climbed out of bed. He would have stayed there all day but she had left him at some point while he was sleeping. He did not bother getting dressed, going out to the living room in the buff. He was greeted by the most splendid view. The tree was lit up, Mills being the only thing under the tree, well, almost. She was laying on the floor by the purring cat, face closed up in a book that had eked out its victory because of her falling asleep. He took a few photos and sent them around before waking her. He knew she could not possibly delete them all.

“Merry Christmas, lovely.” Levi spoke the words softly in her ear.

“Happy birthday, Levi.” Her sleep groggy voice held such warmth that Levi felt brighter than the sun.

“Anything special you wanted to do today? I was looking forward to your traditional habits, if it’s all the same to you.” Levi rested a bit more of his weight on her stretching body. “Other options include you in less clothing. It is my birthday after all.”

She giggled at his flirtation even with her limbs going playfully limp. “You’ll tire me out so that we are in bed by six! Sleeping away your birthday.”

Levi raked his nails up her clothed thigh to pull her and press himself into her hip. “We would most definitely not be sleeping.”

Her eyes met his and it swelled his heart. Drifting shades of every color he had ever loved in those irises stared back at him. It was a perfectly acceptable plan to just stay like this and let him watch her, enjoy her solid in his arms, for the rest of the day. For the rest of time.

“You really just want this don’t you? Just this simple, forgettable, day?” She blinked slowly, human eyes pulled back into place.

“If every day from here on out could blur seamlessly into this one, I would mean I was happy the rest of my life.” He tilted his head looking at the absence of anything from him to her under the tree. “You sad Santa didn’t leave you anything under the tree?”

“We’re in the same boat. I don’t see anything for you either.” She had a mischievous glow in her eyes.

“ _You_ are under the tree. That was what I asked for. Must have been a good boy this year.” He had his own true self peeking out at the thought of her.

Her breath caught at the sight of him, her spicy lust rich on his tongue. “Then hurry up and unwrap your gift. That way I can get mine.” She tugged at his hip in explanation of what she meant.

“Why did you even bother getting dressed again?” Levi slowly lifted her shirt, enjoying every inch of her as she came intoview.

“The unwrapping is the funnest part.” She wiggled her hips as he pulled off her pajama bottoms and underwear in one go.

“Tch, you like a lot more than just my unwrapping you.” He licked a hot stripe over her hip before giving a light nip.

“Levi?” She was looking down her form to where he was resting his chin lightly on her.

“Yes, sweetheart?”

“Do I taste good?” She seemed to be having one of those moments where the wrong answer could hurt her. For this though, Levi could only tell her the truth.

“I find every _single_ part of you delicious.” Levi waited to see if it was the answer she needed, or the answer she feared.

“I like the way you taste to.” She was hiding her face.

“You want to learn to make a meal of me, my love?” Levi could not help the heated anticipation that idea sparked in him.

“Yes.” She whispered the answer.

“Let’s help you focus a little better this once. I’ll go slower. Let you really focus on taking my lust.” He had his heart racing at the idea alone.

“What if I hurt you?” She sounded so scared.

Levi could only snicker. “You can’t eat all of me. Even if you tried, even if it were my wrath, even if I tried to let you. You could never kill me.” Levi kissed her a line up from his place at her hip to peck her lips, once, then twice. “Just like how now I could never kill you.”

Levi had only felt what he was planning on doing once before. It had been Erwin’s attempt at putting an end to Levi’s sulking as a shade. It was a wondrous experience, if not frustrating. The Divine had forced the power down his fading throat but Levi had let it go to waste. The power was burned away soon as he could. There was no denying how amazing it had felt though.

As Levi pooled his power, the energy devoured in their meals, he settled between her legs. There was no need for what he did next, beyond his hope that it would leave her totally wrecked from his love. He kept kissing her as he doubled down on pleasing her. He pushed inside her, slow and smooth, just as he pushed a sliver of the collecting power past her lips. He lapped and sucked, nibbled and moaned as she swallowed all of him. It was better, so much better.

Spicy and sweet, her own answering wave rolled down his throat. Each push into her fed into a surge into him. It was a building cycle of each pump of his hip being an amplified rush right back into him. He could not think of anything but how she tasted and felt, silk and honey, thick and rich. He could not get enough.

She started to come for him, sudden and hard. He made an almost pained gasp as her nails tore his skin. There was too much energy sparkling within them though. No sooner had she left her lovely possessive red tears in his flesh then they were healed. Something also totally unexpected was how the lust fed right back into her. She did not even slow in her taking from him.

He let his own restraints go, finding she could take him at his full effort. Their teeth, their real teeth kept finding purchase by accident, but it did not matter. They could not split each other open for long. His heart was singing so loud it was escaping as pleased hums that she readily drank down. Flesh connected as it had never before, edges of one blurring to the other as power traded between them.

It was a supernova that came without warning, Levi’s climax. It consumed them both in fire and light. All Levi could see was the colors of her eyes playing behind his screwed shut eyes. He was drifting with the clouds of the impossible skies that were her irises. He could hardly breathe and it took minutes for him to realize it was her hugging him that hindered his intake of air. He was too exhausted to move but the satisfied feeling in him had left him feeling anything but spent.

“Shit, baby.” Levi kissed her cheek. “Merry Christmas.”

She kissed his fluttering pulse. “Happy Birthday.” She took two slow, calming breaths. “Wanna go again?” She kissed his pulse again, it was already going faster.

“Fuck yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love all of you so much for reading, especially those braving my darker works.
> 
> THANK YOU!!!!


End file.
